Snake Venom
by ChilledFlame
Summary: Being different in a superstitious town can lead to hazardous results. Quatre finds that out the hard way when one event leads to another, and he finds himself with an interesting companion... An original fairytale for 3x4 fans. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Warning: Shounen ai, First Person POV

Genre: Romance/ Fantasy Definate AU

Pairing: 3x4

Note: I said I wasn't going to do it, but here's a multi-chapter, romance, fairytale... my romances tend to take to much time. With stories I've written in the past, it has taken forever just to get to the first kiss, but I believe the wait is worth it.

888

I've never been afraid of snakes; what reason is there? I know it's cliche, but they're more afraid of us. I've encountered garden snakes that slither at the first sign of my shadow. Even rattlers fear us. That's why they warn us; it's a bluff. They remind me of a big-talking tough-guy in the face of a bigger man. Eventually, both the guy and the snake will flea. So why is it that people fear this limb-less coward? It's the venom--something you can't see, you can't fight, and will kill you. It's a instinctive caution to avoid the bite, so why don't I?

"Quatre, you're just weird!" my sister screeched. She backed away from the scaled head cradled in my grasp. My thumb was bigger than it's cranium. I easily over-powered the reptile with one hand, and thus I possessed its power. My sister was just intimidated by the power.

She ran into the house. She was real scared. I held the snake at eye level. Scared of this piece of yarn? I released the small predator back into the garden which happened to be his natural habitat, as well.

"Quatre!" boomed my father from the house.

"Yes, Father," I greeted automatically. The man was waiting for me by the door of our small cottage. He massaged his forehead. I believed I was his headache.

"Why are you acting up?"

That was an unfair question. "I wouldn't call introducing my sister to nature 'acting up,'" I retorted.

"It is," came the rebuttal. "When you consider the whole town is very superstitious. Continue this, and you'll be accused of being in league with demons." I rolled my eyes.

"People here are...," I was reluctant to say anything bad about a person. It just wasn't in my nature.

"Just watch it. I don't want you to get banished or anything, and stop scaring your sister. You know she has a terrible fear of snakes," he scolded. My father smiled down at me. "Do you want to go in town with me?" he said as a father-son interpretation of a treaty.

"Yes," I agreed. Iria needed some time alone after what I did. I was only attempting to cure her irrational fear of garden snakes. Every time the girl saw one, she ran to my father or me.

Father walked past me, and I walked by his side. The tall man had huge strides. In no time, we made it to the village. It wasn't a far walk from our house.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned my father. He looked just as confused.

He kept leading me to the center of the town. I began hearing human voices. What were they doing in the town square? My immediate thought was that there was a tragic death. Father, sister, and I lived in this town for only three months, so we were still getting use to the customs.

"What's going on?" my father asked the butcher, who acted as a mayor.

"A terrible demon has been sighted," he informed. I bit lightly on my tongue. I couldn't allow it freedom of speech. The butcher continued, "It takes the form of a giant serpent."

"That's impossible," I blurted out. Thankfully, they translated my disbelief into paranoia.

"Aye," affirmed the man. "This one has already caused plight to our people."

"Death?" asked Father in worry. I was wondering the same thing.

Our reply was, "It is only a matter of time."

"So nothing bad happened," I challenged.

"My crop's gone bad," shouted one person.

"I have a terrible head cold," replied another.

"This demon is surely a bad omen," announced the butcher. The crowd believed him. They were all drones.

"Has anyone seen this creature?" I asked. "This is ridiculous. All of your plights are just everyday problems. Bad stuff happens daily. The only thing that's changed is now you have an imaginary figment to blame it on." I finished. I was certain my sensible explanation would change their minds. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Surely, they were realizing how senseless and rash they were.

"The demon wants us to turn a blind eye to it. That way the beast can work it's evil deeds unnoticed," I heard the butcher.

I felt a sharp tug on my arm. Father dragged me by the sleeve of my shirt. He sensed the danger way before I did. "Halt them," the mayor figure commanded. Two burly men stepped in front of us.

"We really need to get home. My son is ill; his fever has left him confused. I apologize for his behavior," Father explained.

"Taking your sick son into town?" questioned a voice skeptically.

That is when the gossip began. "They only moved here a short while ago, and now we have demons and are cursed."

"They must be the cause of the demon," concluded some faceless person. I was caught between a state of reality and disbelief. These people were accusing us of an unconfirmed monster?! This wasn't happening. It was impossible to place the blame of common problems on one person.

"That boy probably summoned the snake."

"He's a snake charmer. I've seen him." That wasn't good. Being called a snake charmer in this part of the country was like being a witch.

"I know he is. The whole family's from the South; you know what those heathens are like."

A loud whistle silenced the crowd. "Now, we know the cause of this demon. What should we do with the boy?" the butcher announced. Unbelievable.

"I did nothing!" I pleaded.

"Run him out of town."

"No, we have to execute him and his demon."

"How do you execute a demon?"

I attempted to shout over the voices, "Wait, you have no evidence!"

"We'll use the boy as a sacrifice. That way the demon will leave the town alone. If he is spared, it proves that he is in league with the serpent," suggested the butcher.

"What kind of test is that?!" I yelled in panic. I'll be damned either way.

To make a long story very short, they tied me to a fifteen foot pole and abandoned me by the river. The demon was seen by the water twice, so they assumed it would come back. They believed, of course, that it was poisoning the water. If it did exist, it probably was only thirsty - like I was.

I've been tied to this pole for two days. Thankfully, I was shaded, but even cool shade couldn't prevent dehydration. I wouldn't last for long.

Those damn superstitious... "Idiots!" I yelled. I had no more qualms about insulting these backwards idiots. They've forbiden my own family from coming anywhere near me. At least they could have eased the time a little.

I stared at my own reflection in the lake; it was the most interesting thing to look at. The first day, I admired the beauty of undisturbed nature. Now, I just lost all aesthetic interest. If it couldn't fetch me water or food, it held no interest to me.

I reflected on the events that led me to this situation. I believed moving here was the biggest mistake. I originally came from the South. My hometown was a great place to grow up. The South, unlike the West, was technologically advanced. and highly sophisticated. Everyone wanted to live in the prosperous South. Too many people. We moved because of overpopulation. There was just no room for us.

The Industrial South; the Cultivated, and Barbaric, West; the Mysterious North; and the Empire of the East: These were the four points of the only continent we knew, our humble continent. No one knew what lied beyond the great sea. However, my people had theories. There was a widely believed speculation in the South that our world was round.

I thought I heard a hiss. My head turned to the direction the sound came from. It must be delirium; there were no giant serpents.

I've argued theories about the world, and everything else, with the town people. I've successfully pissed these people off with my quest for enlightenment. It was only a matter of time before they tied me up and used me as a human sacrifice.

Barbarians. I've seen their maps. It showed a flat world where the sea ends and drops off into hell. The oceans were pictured with Leviathans and Krakens. The East had dragons, and the North is littered with Witches and Warlocks.

Everything they hated and feared, I grew up to accept. I felt an odd attraction to snakes because they were so misunderstood. I felt this strange fascination towards all creatures that were shunned. As a child I lifted tarantulas by a leg and wondered what made it feared. Why did some creatures evoke a terrifying emotion within us? And why did people fear what wasn't even there, like spirits, demons, or devils.

I definitely heard a hiss. A tree snake was nearby.

I watched the sun set. It was barely peeking over the horizon, when the forest was disturbed; a large, silent animal was lurking just out of eyesight. I had nothing to worry about; I was ten feet in the air. Of course, I would have something to fear if it happened to be a large feline.

I stopped breathing. I just forgot how to do anything besides stare with my mouth held open. It was the most unbelievable thing I've seen. There was a snake drinking from the river. This reptile could wrap it's entire body around my house three time. It's scales were a deep green and gleamed with a gem like quality.

Any idiot would know this wasn't a ordinary serpent, and I understood how it was mistaken for a demon. This snake wasn't a snake. Where there should have been a head, there was a regular human torso. Except, the human part was scaled as well. Instead of nails, he (he, because of the defined upper body) had long black claws. There was no hair. A frill, like a cobra's, covered the head.

I was shocked it hadn't noticed me. Perhaps, he wasn't interested in humans.

The snake cupped more water in it's hands and took a long sip. I could only imagine how refreshingly cold it felt running down the throat. I moaned.

"I'm not going to eat you," informed the human-serpent. It's voice was a low hiss. I couldn't hear any emotion in it.

"You can talk," I blurted out. I normally didn't state the obvious, but I had a good excuse. I was hot, thirsty, and could feel my stomach caving in on itself.

I wasn't surprised he didn't reply. That was very rude. I couldn't pass this opportunity. I needed to ask him before he left, "Can you get me a drink?" My voice was dry.

He lifted his upper body. The movement was smooth and captivating, graceful. He turned his head. His face was human enough, but his eyes. They were yellow with predatory slits.

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm more thirsty."

He cupped a full hand of clear, cold, life-saving water. I was relieved when he slithered just below the pole. He lifted up the pole, and surrounded his whole body around it once. Again, I was caught by the smooth movements. It was inhumanly beautiful. The clawed hands were held to my lips.

"Thank you," I said very graciously. However, once I had a taste of the sweet liquid, I wanted it even more.

"They offered you to me ast a ssacrifice," he stated. I looked at the yellow eyes and nodded. "Ussually, they're woman." I glared at the snake. His lips twitched upwards into an attempted smile.

His body descended. "Wait!" I cried desperately. He actually stopped and doubled back. This was a polite snake. "Don't leave me here!" I pleaded.

"I alwayss leave them alone. Do you wish to be a ssacrifice?"

"When they return tomorrow, and I'm still here; they'll execute me. They believe I summoned you here. That I'm in league with you, and that you have been cursing us," I revealed.

He didn't make any reply, but he did circle around my back. I felt the ropes tug. Briefly, I wondered why the serpent just didn't use his long claws to slice through the ropes. I didn't really care; freedom was freedom.

"Hold on," he advised. My hands were held over my head, so I was able to grasp the pole, tight. My body became heavier, and the only things holding me up were the ropes around my wrists. He began to untie those. I twisted my body around. I could imagine how foolish I looked. My legs wrapped the pole securely. The band around my wrists finally fell.

"Thanks," I said again. He began to descend down the pole, and I began to panic. "How am I suppose to get down?" There was no reply. "Great," I mumbled under my breath. I jumped and landed softy on the serpent.

"Ahhg," he hissed before doubling back.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. His fangs were only inches from my face and set in a sneer. The cobra frill was flared out angrily. My life expectancy was looking real short. "Can I have a favor?"

"...What?" he said. It must have sounded odd for him to hear this human asking for a favor after using him as a landing pad.

"Could you cut my hand?"

"What? Why?"

"You see," I tried to explain. "There will be no way I could return to the village. But...I have a family to protect. They would be better off, if I was dead."

"I undersstand. If I help you pull thiss act off, will you leave me alone?" he questioned. I nodded.

Quicker than any human, he grasped my hand. "Ow." I looked at my palm. Now it had a long gash leaking with blood, quite a bit of blood. If he could do this without me noticing, then how long would it take him to kill a human.

Yellow eyes watched me splash blood on the pole and around the area. I grabbed the ropes and coated them red. I felt a tad light-headed from blood loss. There was a problem. I held the full length ropes in my hands. "We need to make this more convincing. They're not going to believe a blood-thirsty demon untied the ropes."

It began. We successfully staged the entire area. I was beginning to believe I really had been murdered. It was so convincing. All that needed to be done was to console my family. I had it all planned out. After showing Father and Iria I was still among the living, I would sneak out in the cloak of night and begin my new life.

"That'ss a sstupid idea. You make it ssound sso eassy. Living alone issn't eassy; esspecsially, when you're hunted," countered the snake. I decided to ignore that. After all, he did help out more than what was necessary.

"Where are you going to go?" I questioned.

"I can't sstay in thiss area. I'll just move on. Goodbye ssacrifice," those were the serpents final words, before he slithered away. He appeared to be in a hurry. I didn't think I was that bad company.

* * *

This story comes from my odd fascination with snakes... I use to catch them when I was a wee girl, tarantulas too; comically, I was always the calm one when there were snakes or spiders in the house. A small, four year old girl would gently pick up the creatures while the adults stayed out of the way... way out of the way. I never did lose my fascination for 'scorned' creatures. I've housed any orphan animal: birds, bunnies, kittens, snakes, and I didn't even turn away a cute little bat. My parents allowed me too, because they knew I felt strongly about it.

When I was twelve, I made a little documentary of the jumping spiders in my attic window...; maybe I am an odd ball.


	2. Chapter 2

The reviews are in! BigSister2 and 'No One' think I'm an oddball. However, I'm completely sane, according to Madame S.C Vodka. The one thing they all shared in common, was that they reviewed my story; for that I'm eternally grateful, so here's another chapter!

888

I've been alone for a week, and it hasn't been that bad. My supplies were running low, but I was bound to run into a town somewhere. I slumped down on a boulder. "I'm lost," I admitted to myself. I brought a map; I knew how to read it; however, a map is no good when I did't even know where I was. I couldn't point out my location on the map, so I couldn't tell whether I was closer to Junction or Mai Bridge. I could be near the ocean for all I knew.

The odd thing was my feeling. I never paid attention to gut instinct. Though, I could swear I was being followed.

"Humph." My air was suddenly cut off by a hand. I struggled and beat against the arm that held me. It didn't work; biting might do it. The hand let go, and the strong arm wrapped around my neck. I was dragged to my feet.

"Look what I got men," gloated the brute. Like shadows, four other men appeared from the thick wood. One grasped my supplies.

"And look what he's got," said the other as he emptied the sack on the dirt. Bandits!

"Stop it," I commanded. I really wasn't in the position to give orders, but I never knew how to hold my tongue before.

"Our pretty little captive has a complaint," teased the man holding me, while pinching my cheek. They've given me plenty to complain about, and that was all I could do. He ran the knuckles of his free hand against the side of my face. I attempted to bite that one. "A spit-fire," he continued to torment me. Those fingers reached up my shirt. I heard the other men laughing, and my cheeks burned with humiliation.

"Get OFF!" I yelled. Then I butted my head into his face. I wondered why I didn't think of that before. He let go of me, but moments later pulled out a short sword. I was in trouble with no fighting experience and no gun. This seemed like the type of guy who enjoyed tearing wings off a butterfly. The only thing to do was count the seconds before my immanent death.

That never happened. The man was suddenly swung fifty feet in the air. The area was eerily silent. No doubt the bandits were trying to make sense of what just occurred. The men found themselves surrounded by a thick green coil. The look of their eyes exceeded fear. These men were seeing their own deaths. How ironic; that was the same look they forced on me.

"D..demon!" one cried out. They were crushed and succumbed to the same fate as their comrade.

"And I thought I would never see you again," I greeted my serpent. I was given the silent treatment again. The serpent looked imposing with his upper body lifted fifteen feet over me. "So you stalked me."

He descended to eye level. "I would think the firsst thing out of your mouth would be gratitude."

"I can only say 'thank you' so many times to one person," I joked lightly. He backed away from me.

"Per...P...Persson?" he stuttered in his strange hissy voice.

"Umm."

"Why would you call me a persson?" he questioned. Those yellow eyes bore into my own.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you," I apologized sincerely.

"You didn't," he said flatly. He was attempting to hide his emotions; I could tell. Poor snake.

It would be best to drop the subject. "So, you did worry about me. What ever happened to 'leave me alone'?"

"Eassy," he said. His s's were drawn out like a snake's. "I knew you couldn't make it alone. I couldn't let a moron die."

"So you stalked me," I stated bluntly. He had no retort. The serpent knew that's exactly what he did. "If you're so worried about this moron, why not accompany me. Instead, of stalking me." I saw the inner workings of his mind. He was weighing the options. "Do I have to say please?" I asked in a voice that was too sweet to be true. In an even sweeter voice I said, "Please with sugar."

"You're making me ssssick," he complained.

"So that's a yes," I told him. I ignored him on purpose and gathered my supplies. As I walked further up the trail, he followed.

"How do you interpret that as a yess?" he asked. I didn't answer. "You realize I could eassily kill you." Silence. "Why do you want a ssnake'sse company, anyway?" I hid my smile from him. "Are you deft?" he finally asked.

I found my path blocked by one of his giant coils. The width of the coil was big enough to wrap my legs around it and never have my heals touch. I carefully climbed over the obstacle. With one leg around it, I was lifted in the air. He brought me to his face level.

"Why won't you answer my questionss?" he asked me.

"Do you realize you have a lisp?" I commented. I spoke only the truth. He hissed. If it could be described as a human sound; it sounded like a sigh to me.

"You're being impossible on purpose. 'Ssidess, you try to sspeak with a forked tongue. I would like to sssee how well you perform," he retorted.

"Good point," I murmured. I was lousy at admitting when other people were right. A thought occurred to me. "Hey, we don't even know each other. What's your name."

It took a while for him to answer, but he eventually did. "I have no name to give you."

"I'm called Quatre; there has to be something I can call you."

He lowered me down. However, I didn't get off. I was afraid that he would leave if I did, and I was terrified of that thought - to never be able to see the serpent, the being everyone else shunned.

"Can I make up a name for you?" I questioned. I was already picking through names in my head.

He replied very quickly, "No!" I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"I won't call you anything stupid," I assured.

"If you musst call me something...," he proposed. "A long time ago I wass called Trowa."

"Now we're getting somewhere," I proclaimed.

"Not in this direction," informed Trowa.

"Eh?" What was he talking about?

"Ssomewhere along the line, you must have cssircled around. Right now you're heading back home," the serpent revealed.

"You're serious?" I said in shock. I slumped on his scaled coil. My face was pressed against the cold skin, like soft metal or hard silk. "I give up," I announced.

"If I am to protect you, there isst one rule," he told me. "No ssleeping on me." Once again, he lifted me in the air. I refused to move. My body felt twice as tired when I found out all the walking I've been doing led me in a circle.

"But I'm so tired," I moaned.

"We'll find a place off the main road," he suggested.

"Why?"

"Troublesome people like banditss, murdererss, and knightss frequent the main road," Trowa said while uncoiling his body. He slithered into the thick trees. I was still on his back. I found it wasn't a very good position while navigating through branches. Sticks kept poking at me.

"What about predators?" I wondered. He wouldn't have a problem with any creature in the forest. However, I was an easy, and probably tasty, snack.

"Can you climb?" he asked.

"No."

"Uhhg." He coiled back. Before I could protest, he lifted me high. I was placed on a network of branches that supported my weight well. "It's not that comfortable," I noticed. "But as long as you're here when I need to get down, I'll be fine with it."

"Good," he said. Then he lifted his body up into the branches and spaced his weight between many trees. His green complexion blended in remarkably with the leaves. Green was nature's favorite color, after all.

"I couldn't ask for a more interesting comrade," I remarked.

In a sarcastic voice he remarked, "Me either." He choose to roost right above me.

I never felt as safe as I did then, laying in a tree with a monstrous snake. The sun was going down. It was sun set when I first saw Trowa by the water, and I had to admit of being a little fearful then. Now, things were different. "Hey Trowa," I called softly. If he didn't answer, I wouldn't pester him anymore.

He answered, "What isst it?"

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"You have no clue where you want to go?" he said. I heard rustling in the trees. He lowered his upper body only inches above mine. "Tell me you're joking."

"No. I thought I could wonder around like a mercenary or something," I said.

"But you're not a mercenary, and if those banditss were any example; you can't even fight to save your life," he insulted. I knew an insult when I heard one.

"I could if I had a gun," I murmured.

"Gun?"

I was use to explaining technology to less fortunate people. "It's a projectile weapon. It works like a...um." I didn't have anything to compare a gun to. "Anyway, the South is full advanced weapons. Before coming to the West, I was an expert sharp shooter. I could...," I would have continued, but I was interrupted.

"The Ssouthe," he said with interested. "I've alwayss wanted to view the Ssouth."

"Yeah, it's great with all the modern conveniences. Friendly, non-superstitious people," I related proudly. I was very proud of my home land. "The food was excellent. We traded constantly with the East. In exchange for our weapons we received exotic spices. I also lived near the ocean; I still remember watching the boats sail in. Did I mention the good fish."

"You ssseem to be coming back to food," Trowa commented.

"You noticed," I said. "I am a bit hungry for good food. My rations are running low, and they were never any good to begin with."

"Would they accept me?" he inquired.

"Who?"

"The Ssouth," he answered.

The image of a lab filled with scalpels and specimen jars popped into mind. "You would most likely be turned into an experiment. My people are an inquisitive race," I said.

"Where do you want to go?" he said lifelessly. He changed the subject on purpose.

"I want to go to the nearest town to stock up on supplies," I suggested.

He informed me, "That would be your town."

"The second nearest," I corrected.

"Coren." I would have brought out the map. However, why we were talking, it had became extremely dark. The only things I could see clearly were Trowa's lighted eyes. They were candles in the night.

"I'm tired now," I stated. He pulled himself up the branches with ease. His long body made movement in the trees easy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight ssacrificsse."

* * *

(Note) The names of places...I just pulled out of no where in particular. Really I just stringed some sounds together.

I will make snake lovers out of all of you yet! Besides how could anyone hate a scaly Trowa?


	3. Chapter 3

(Looks at recent reviews) I'm sorry, I never was offended by any comment at all! That's just my way; I saw the reviews, and couldn't help but tease. In real life, I'm use to people ignoring my jibes. At times I forget that I can't project a sense of ease with mere text... unless I put it in parenthesis (Feeling Good, and absolutely no harsh feelings). Truth is, all the reviews make me smile, and I'm glad BigSister2 and 'No One' cared enough to apologize for calling me 'odd'. However, it's completely unnecessary! Feel free to call me whatever you want, because I love the attention. Besides, I was the first one to call myself oddball...To anyone: my skin is thicker than gundanium; you aren't about to insult me anywhere in the near future.

Note: These chappies are shooting out so fast because I have about 7 chapters completed... I'm fast but no machine. P.S. I am very easily guilt-tripped. Feel free to use that to your advantage.

888

It took four days for my supplies to run out. I hadn't eaten since last morning. I was hungry, and thus I was cranky. "Ahh! Darn rock!" I hopped on the foot that didn't hit the stone.

"Perhapss, you should pay more at..."

"I'm not in the mood for Mr. Obvious right now Trowa, so please just slither away," I said moodily. I was still fuming about the rock. I looked behind me, and he was gone. "Trowa! Trowa!" I called out desperately. What did I just do? I told my only friend to get lost.

I did something that was against reason. I ventured off of the main road and searched the forest. He was difficult to find; it was the camouflage's fault. He could be right in front of me for all I knew.

"Trowa! I'm sorry!"

"I take it you want me back?" said a hiss behind me. I jumped forward and fell hard. I had no reason to complain about my toe anymore. Smashing my shoulder against a rock hurt much more. "Ahhhh!"

I was picked up from the ground and set on a scaled body. My shirt was ripped. Though, I didn't care at that moment. My shoulder demanded ninety percent of my attention.

"Damn, it'ss-sturning purple," Trowa commented.

"What?"

"Purple. It'ss-sturning purple. Bruissede," he clarified. At times he was difficult to understand. "I will feel if ist broken." I felt immense pain when his hands touched the tender skin.

"Stopstopstopstopstop!" I screamed. The hands were snatched away.

He hissed, "I'm only trying to help."

"You're not helping!" He didn't reply. He gave me time, time for my shoulder to stop hurting and time to cool down.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" I moaned.

"A bruised shoulder isst not the end of the world," he commented.

I gritted my teeth. "I know. I know. Everyone tells me that...in different variations. Just allow me to complain, and I'll feel better. You sound like my father."

"The man musst have common sensse."

"Huh?"

"You are the clumsiesst persson I met," he stated.

"And you are the most redundant," I countered.

His eyes narrowed. "Look at you. Your hand, your shoulder. You're a walking injury."

"Thanks again for stating the obvious. Just in case you forgot; you caused both injuries," I argued.

"You're moody and childish."

"Sadistic reptile," I muttered and busted up laughing. I couldn't keep this up. These pointless insults were more funny than hurtful.

My serpent shook his head in disbelief. "I think you won that argument," he informed me. "It's been so long since I fought with sssomeone; I'm russty."

"It's okay. You'll have plenty of practice with me," I assured.

"What did I get mysself into?" he joked. "Sseriousssly, I need to make ssure there isst no damage to your muscle tissue."

"Well?" I inquired.

"I'm not a doctor. Lissten, the nexte town iss a day away on foot. I can get you there before nightfall," he offered.

"Alright," I agreed. He put his arms around me, and I wrapped my good arm around his scaly neck.

"Prepare yourself," he warned before shooting through the forest. I never expected speed like this. I have felt safer on a horse. My sensitive skin couldn't stand the wind, so I was forced to hide my face in his shoulder. I glanced up at the serpent's face. The wind didn't seem to affect him that much.

His face. It held no emotion and looked every bit the reptile's. A reptilian face with human features. I've never encountered such a thing. His eyes definitely belonged to a snake, but I have a feeling that they didn't belong to him. Trowa looked more vicious than he really was.

We came to a sudden halt. "Now I can breath," I announced breathlessly.

"Look," he commanded. Right below the hill was a small town, smaller than ours. "I'll be waiting by this large rock."

He set me down. I walked away from my companion. When I looked back to say my goodbyes, he wasn't there. Understandably, he had to hide himself from superstitious town people. The farther I walked from him, the more my shoulder ached.

The town was boring. It was so boring that people took time out of their everyday lives to watch me, and I was nothing special. Okay, I was a mysterious stranger with a bruised shoulder, cut hand, and a limp.

"There it is," I proclaimed happily. The clinic was easy to find; they had a huge sign.

"Hello," I greeted the only man in the clinic.

"You need my services?"

No, I came out of town to borrow a cup of sugar to bake a get-well cake for myself. "Yes."

"Let me have a look," he commanded.

It turned out, my shoulder wasn't seriously injured: no muscle damage, nor ligament, nor tendon. However, my joint was dislocated. The worst pain came from the man resetting it.

"There," he said after putting it in a loose sling. "Don't strain that arm for at least three days."

"Thank you," I said with a bow. Always honor the one who mended you. "Well, goodbye."

"Um...the fee," he reminded me.

"Of course. How much?"

"1100" he said.

"I only have 1200," I complained.

"Then you have enough for the fee." I had no choice but to give him the money. I couldn't afford trouble. For all I knew, this doctor had a thug waiting for his signal. I walked out with an empty spirit, empty stomach, but 100 in my pocket. The money was suppose to last for a while. All I could afford with 100 was one meal.

There was a small Tavern near the outskirts of town. I walked in a little timidly. I've never been to one of these places alone. It felt odd not to have my father by my side.

"Will you be staying the night?" questioned a wholesome, young waitress.

I looked around, and I found the tavern practically empty.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a good meal," I said.

She guided me to the nearest table and handed one of the menus she kept in her arms. A lot of the stuff I couldn't afford. "The soup special sounds fine."

"What type of soup would you like?" she asked politely.

"Beef."

"Choice of bread or salad for a side."

"Bread."

"No one orders the salad. What would you like to drink?"

"Cider's good."

"Dessert?"

"No, thank you." I couldn't afford it.

She left. I noticed the girl didn't write any of the orders down. I hoped she got it all right.

There were flowers on the table. They smelled nice. They didn't overpower the senses. Perfumes, flowers, and clones with strong scents are too pushy. Strong smells reminded me of an overly zealous girl who had pursued me for two months. I was an innocent eleven year-old back then; I just thought she was crazy.

"Here you go," she announced. She set the tray full of all the right food on the table. I had nothing to worry about, after all.

When I left, I was in a better mood. I should really make it up with Trowa. He put up with a lot. I just had a revelation. Maybe, Trowa put up with me, because I'm the only one he had to talk to. That thought made me sad for both him and me. The walk back to our spot was filled with depressed thoughts.

I didn't even pay attention to the stars or the moon, which I loved gazing at. They weren't as familiar as my home stars in the South, but they still held the same majesty. However, I couldn't appreciate they're brilliance tonight.

"You're back. It took you a while," Trowa greeted. He appeared from the tree tops. I found a nice spot of ground and laid down. "I thought we agreed to spend the nightss in the treess."

"I don't want to bother you," I mumbled.

"Are you upsset with me for hurting you? I'm sssorry," he said smoothly. Everything that came from his mouth was smooth.

"I should be the one to apologize," I told him. "I'm sorry if you feel obligated to accompany me. Just to let you know, you don't have to keep following me."

"Are you trying to ssay you want me gone?" he asked.

"No," I assured. Why did everything always come out wrong? "I just thought you were getting tired of me."

"That'ss ssilly," he said. I chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just your lisp is funny," I explained. "Sorry, that was really uncalled for."

"To be honesst; I'll rather be teassed than be left alone. It may get on my nervess, but I'm never bored. Before I met you, I spent my days doing nothing. Now I am forced to think of retortss and usse them on you. It givess my life purposse," he said lightly.

"Thanks for making me feel wanted. I'm serious!" I glared at him.

"I never do anything I don't want to. There iss no reason to worry. I sincerely enjoy your company, and you're not as impossible ast you think you are," Trowa tried to convince.

"As long as I'm not your only and last resort," I said. He retreated into the treetops. "Hey, that isn't to reassuring. Trowa, are you playing around with me? Trowa? You're just doing this because I ignored you that one time. It was two, three, days ago. Trowa! I mean it; stop playing around."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for sticking with me, especially BigSister2 and 'No One', who had to deal with my teasing. By the way, I really only tease people I like. If anyone is feeling neglected, I'll be more than happy to throw a jibe or two your way.

888

"You're not taking it off," ordered Trowa.

"Only for a little bit," I pleaded. I already had the sling half-way off, and I had no plans to give in to his demands.

"The doctor ssaid to keep it on for three dayss," he warned me.

"That was only an estimation. Besides, he didn't say to keep it on for three days. He told me not to strain it for three days. It's been two days; it itches, and I can't feel my arm anymore," I told the over-protective reptile.

"That'ss an exaggeration," he said while crossing his arms.

"Well, I need to exercise it. Discussion over," I said quickly and threw the wrap behind me. Moments later it was held in front of me. "I'm not taking it back."

"I'm not assking. I'm telling," he said.

Somehow, he got the sling on me. I gave up; one more day couldn't hurt. I scratched my arm, again. "It itches," I complained.

"Poor you."

"You're heartless," I accused.

"I have two," he informed.

"Forget it," I gave in. There was no insulting this serpent. "Do you really have two hearts?" He shrugged his shoulders. "What kind of snake doesn't know his own anatomy?"

"Do you know your own anatomy?" he asked.

"Yes, one of my best subjects in school," I said with pride.

"I didn't expect you to ssay yess. That was ssupposse to be reutorical," he stated.

Trowa rose his head above the trees. When he came down he told me, "We need to ssearch for a place for the night." That was slowly getting old. He slowly slithered off the path. I watched his long body dissapear into the trees. Before his tail vanished with him, I reached down and grabbed it. He stopped.

"What are you doing?" questioned a voice behind me. Trowa had doubled back. It was odd having his tail ahead of me, but his body behind me.

I turned around without letting go. "This way we don't lose each other," I reasoned. "Kind of like holding hands," I teased.

He gave me an odd look, but all of his looks were odd. "Holding hands? Never mind. Just don't squeeze it."

"The trees again?" I asked. He picked me up. "The trees again," I confirmed. I was dropped on a thick branch. "Ow. Don't you have any depth perception?"

"No. Not really."

"Trowa? Are there any more of your kind?" I asked the question that's been on my mind. I knew it was a touchy subject, but I wanted to know. He seemed so lonely. He remained silent and only stared at me with his fierce eyes. "Sorry, you don..."

"Yes...and no," he answered. Yes and no? How cryptic was that? At least, he answered me.

The crickets were playing a noisy symphony for us, and from the distance I heard wolves calling for each other. Once in a while, there was a hoot. The utter silence was getting to me. "...Goodnight."

"Goodnight Quatre." It took a awhile for me to go to sleep, but I eventually did.

In the middle of the night, I woke up. The air was silent. Why did I wake up? There was a noise; that was what must have awaken me. It sounded like scratching, like scraping bark. The sound came nearer. I looked down and saw two pinpricks of yellow light. At first I thought the eyes belonged to Trowa. However, the moonlight highlighted the tan fur.

It was a cat--a feline twice the size of a leopard with a mane of long brown fur down it's back. The silent hunter was only inches from me. I couldn't believe an animal that big climbed that high.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. My heart was a block of ice, and my lungs were dry and on fire. This was fear! A claw came at me, but the beast was a little too far; I just had to move my foot out of the paws path. The cat almost fell trying to get me. I used the opportunity to scramble further out on the limb.

"T-t-t-t-Tr," I stuttered. I had to control my vocal cords. "TROWA!" I screamed. That time my voice must have sounded through the whole forest. Somewhere, owls flew from their roosts, and small animals scurried back in their dens.

The cat had pulled itself on my branch, and it was big enough to support the thing's weight--my luck. I felt like a mouse, a small insignificant mouse.

Before the cat took a step near me, it was rammed by my serpent. I saw Trowa with his teeth latched on the beast and his claws firmly dug into its flesh. The cat struggled and clawed against him. A lucky swipe tore the skin of his chest. Red blood from both the snake and the cat fell to the ground. Trowa kept his teeth latched on the prey. That was all the cat was now, prey. The limbs twitch, and it's whole body spasmed. Then, it stopped moving.

That was the only time I thought Trowa looked like a monster: the vicious streak in his eyes, the fierce expression, wild. He was breathing hard, like a mad dog. His body was completely covered with blood.

The dead body was dropped to the ground. I flinched when I heard the crack of the bones.

I couldn't stop shivering. If I hadn't woke up, I would have been dead. If I hadn't found my voice...if Trowa didn't make it in time. If he didn't kill that beast, it would have killed me. I hugged my knees.

They had the same eyes. They were both predators. Trowa could kill me easier than any other predator, because he was closer to me than any other predator. I couldn't look at him, not with these thoughts. I felt guilty for fearing him. He saved me.

A scaled hand lightly touched my face. Automatically, I slapped it away. Tears started forming against my will. My psyche had been shaken, and I didn't care about the unmanly tears.

"Quatre?" he inquired. His voice sounded so human then, but he wasn't.

"You killed it," I accused.

"I had to. You could...you could have died," he defended his actions.

"You killed it," I repeated. "Like it would have killed me."

"I know. I'm ss...ssss...; I apoligize. I wissth I heard it sooner. I wast... was almosst too late." His unique accent got worst. "You're my friend Quatre. I won't hurt you or let anything hurt you." I nodded my head. If you couldn't trust a friend, who could you trust?

I sucked up my fear and put it in a little box in my mind. "Do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Yess," he said with conviction.

"Where do you come from?" I asked.

He took a little while to answer me. "The North."

"Where's your family?" I needed this. I needed this little bit of distraction, and he knew it.

"They're still there," he said quietly. It sounded hard for him to talk about his family.

"No one can reach the North," I said. "The mountains are unpassable."

"There's a ssecret trail," he revealed. "Not many know about it, mainly merchants from the North who trade with other partss."

"That's interesting," I replied. My voice sounded hollow, but at least I wasn't shaking anymore. "I'm tired."

"I'll take you with me. I want you to be near me. That corpse is bound to attract carnivores from all over the forest; you'll be safer with me," he ordered softly. I nodded. I was lifted like a baby. I had no energy to argue or defend my dignity. Matter of fact, I fell asleep the moment he picked me up.

The sun felt warm. I opened my eyes to the call of the morning. Strange, it didn't seem like I slept at all. I didn't dream a bit. A dreamless night was needed after the events of last night.

My cheek was resting against something smooth and cold. My fingers moved across the surface; the familiar texture of silky scales greeted my touch. I was surrounded by a green coil. Trowa's body was wrapped around me protectively. I rubbed my cheek against his cool skin. It felt nice in the hot weather. He didn't wake up. Trowa was usually so sensitive to touch.

I looked around for the upper part of his body. He was a long jumble of coils. I saw something red, and I knew that was the color of his cobra frill. I carefully navigated through the trees. I almost fell a few times. However, I did better than my first attempt several days ago.

When I reached his torso, I hissed in sympathy. The gash on his chest looked horrible: very deep. He breathed harshly. Every other breath, my poor serpent grimaced.

I whispered, "Trowa?" I shook his shoulders gently.

His eyes snapped open, and he lunged at me with bared teeth. I couldn't react fast enough. Thankfully, I fell from the tree. My relief quickly passed, though. I realized that a human being didn't normally survive a fall from that height.

I was caught; caught by a tail -Trowa's tail. I was petrified, but felt secured. It was an odd mix of emotions brought on by Trowa. I didn't know if my friend would greet me or the predator from last night. I gripped the coil wrapped around me desperately, and shut my eyes tightly. This was too much drama for me. I stopped moving. One of my eyes peeked open. I was openly relieved to see a calm Trowa; my arms relaxed, and I exhaled deeply. He looked a little down, and I could tell he wanted to cry.

He spoke softly, "I'm sss..." He paused when he faltered on the s's. "I'm ssorry I sss..ss, I terrified you. Both times." I could see straight into his soul through his eyes, and what I saw there wasn't terrifying.

"I'll be fine," I revealed. Which was true. Small things, like being scared to death, couldn't traumatize me forever.

"I want to exssplain. In the morning, if I'm arousssed from ssleep, I react automatically, regardlessss of...," he said while placing me next to him.

It tickled when his tail uncoiled from my waist. There was a moment of silence. Then several more moments followed that one. Silence was quickly becoming a second language to us. If only there was something to get rid of this uninvited silence.

My stomach announced its presence. Trowa looked at me. "Hungry," I confessed.

"You jusst ate two dayss ago," he informed.

"Um..Trowa. People usually eat three times a day. Lately my meals have been cut to once a day if I'm lucky. I feel weak, and my stomach hurts," I explained. Trowa's eyes widened. Then he slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Oh sshit. I forgot," he groaned. "I'm ssorry...again."

"You need to stop apologizing to me," I told him.

I looked at the obnoxious gash on his chest. I automatically stopped thinking of my own needs, as I catered to his wound. I had to use my own shirt as bandage. Two shirts down, one to go. As I wrapped the make-shift bandage, he asked me, "Are you still scared of me?"

"A little," I admitted. "But it doesn't matter."

My stomach growled again. I smiled sheepishly. My appetite had extremely bad timing. I was in friendship speech mode. I wanted to say something sentimental. On second thought, I was hungry.

"Since you dressed my wound, I could hunt ssome food," he offered.

I didn't even have to think about my answer, "Okay!" I blurted out. "Thank you," I said a little more graciously.

(The end of chapter ?)

This has to be my personal favorite chapter. There's so much angst. However, it's plainly obvious that I'm not drawing out the drama. This isn't a soap opera.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, Quatre did take a liking to Trowa rather quickly. I love beginning a fic with an emotional connection before moving onto physical romance. Having Trowa as a non-human reptile guarantees no instant attraction. I mean, I love snakes, but not to the point where I'll date one. I can't stand stories that focus on looks and ignores compatibility.

Trowa's family is an issue I'll reserve until later. Also, I've been thinking about moving to Trowa's POV when the time's right; how would that change the atmosphere of the story? Perhaps, I'll just write one chapter in his POV?

I'm still very grateful for every review!

888

It was hard to believe that it had been nearly a month since I first met Trowa. He became a part of my life quickly. I didn't know how I would have survived without him. Nothing has happened since the cat incident. Honestly, we both forgot all about it. Everything has been real smooth. I believed this to be a good sign.

"You are really going to try to catch a fish with your bare handss?" spoke Trowa quietly. My snake was coiled near the river, absorbing the fresh morning sun. He looked so peaceful.

"I can try. I've seen it done before," I stated. Besides, I didn't want to depend too much on Trowa to hunt all the game.

Trowa sighed. His yellow slitted eyes scrutinized me. "Whatever you say." Good. He was too lazy to argue.

I carefully shed my clothes and laid them gently on a dry boulder. I didn't want to get clean, dry clothes soaked in river water. "Quatre?" Trowa gasped softly. I turned to find him wide-eyed and gawking at my naked form.

"What?" I asked defensively. "There's no one around for miles. If you're worried about my virtue, that's sweet. However, I'm not getting my clothes wet."

"'No one around for milesss?' What doess that make me then?" he argued.

I put my hands on my hips. "Why would I care if you see me? We're not even members of the same species!" I retorted.

The green serpent remained silent. He did that a lot. I knew I must have struck a nerve somewhere, but where? I didn't know. I never knew.

"Fine," he said shortly. He diverted his glare to the nearby trees. Great, now he was going to ignore me completely. I shrugged it off.

I stretched before running into the water. I was waist deep in the river before I realized..., "Ah, cold!" For a while, I waited for my lower half to get use to the temperature.

"Have you caught a fissh yet?" I heard Trowa mock.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at him. I heard him laugh and hiss at the same time.

It was time to catch my fish. I went from one spot after another, catching glimpses of a fish shadow and splashing after it. It was like they were playing some kind of one-sided game with me. After a while, I decided not to catch a fish. Besides, swimming was so much more fun. Under water I moved like an aquatic mammal. All of the grace and agility I lacked while on land, showed while I was in the water. Soon, I forgot I was even hungry in the first place.

I emerged from the depths and tossed my wet locks from my eyes. The air was frigid compared to the water. It was like emerging from a blanket to greet the cold early morning.

I spotted Trowa in the same spot I left him. "Hey, Trowa. Are you sleeping?"

One eye cracked open. The way he scanned me; it made me feel naked. Well, I was. Now, I just felt more vulnerable.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

"Well, I..." A noise interrupted my words. It sounded like a very heavy animal was struggling in the bushes by the shore.

"Shit!" cursed the animal. I realized that the intruder was in fact human. "I should, damn bush..., I should have never wandered off the main road."

"Trowa," I hissed. Before I could say 'hide', he was out of sight.

Personally, I didn't feel like being caught skinny dipping by a stranger. I quickly scanned the area. There was a patch of dry reeds a few yards to my right. I dived to the side and hid in the brush. My blond hair and light skin blended in well with the foliage. A sigh escaped my lips. I felt like I avoided a threat.

A man fell out of the bushes. He jumped to his feet and dusted off. He was dressed in light armor and carried a huge, lime green pack. Immediately, I knew he was from the East. He had caramel skin and almond shaped, dark brown eyes. He was tall, taller than me, and nicely shaped. He was the most handsome person I've seen on my journey.

"Anyone here?" he called out. "I heard voices." He turned his head to the right than the left. He looked right at me, but he didn't see me.

"Please leave," I hissed to myself. I hoped that by some magic, the man would obey me.

The man did the exact opposite of what I wanted him to do. Circumstance, was laughing in my face, again. He neared the lake. The stranger dropped his pack right next to the shore and sat down cross-legged.

He brought out a slender sword. I couldn't tell the make. It was straight like a fencing sword, but definitely more substantial, a gentleman's sword made for combat . He began to polish the silver blade. As I watched the warrior, I imagined a battle between him and Trowa; I hoped Trowa found a good hiding spot.

The warrior's eyes peaked to the left. Then his head snapped in that direction. My first thoughts were that he spotted Trowa. However, I didn't need to worry about him. My face turned red, as the man grabbed my clothes off the boulder. He looked at them for a while. Then he scanned the area again; as if the owner of the clothes would appear.

Regretfully, he put two and two together and scanned the lake more carefully. A small smile appeared on his face. "I see you behind the reeds. You don't have to hide; I mean you no harm," he yelled.

It was over. I might as well answer the guy. "Sorry, but I'm indecent at the moment-which by now you probably surmised."

He put my clothes down. "So you plan on staying in the lake until I leave and deprive me of some company. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, so why don't you come out of the cold water." This guy was getting pushy.

"I'm fine really, and I'm sure you can enjoy better company than me in the next town," I answered.

"I won't leave until you come out of the lake," he retorted.

"Seriously?" I yelled.

It took ten minutes for me to concede to his demands. I was cold, hungry, and pruned when I told him, "Fine, but I need you to close your eyes."

"If you insist," he turned around and whistled a cocky tune. Of course he was cocky, he won.

He still had my clothes in his hands. He held them behind his back. I snatched them, and dressed like lightning incarnate. "I'm decent," I muttered.

He turned around. His hair, which came down to his waist, twisted in the wind. For a moment, I was entranced by the long ebony curtain. The hair seemed to wave hello to me with the same gleeful abandon as its owner.

He whistled when he got a glimpse of me. "If I knew you were this gorgeous, I might have snuck a peak," he commented. The comment rendered me momentarily dumb. Never have I been praised like that.

"Thanks...I think," I replied. The attention gave me an uneasy feeling. I was completely out of my element. I knew about the East's laid back view about sexuality, but what were the chances that the first Easterner I met on my journey would be into men?

"Chang Tao," he introduced. He gave a deep bow to his waist.

"Oh," I replied. My voice still had a slight high pitch to it. "You're from the East," I stated lamely. This man, now identified as Tao, had the power to impair one's speech.

My redundancy didn't bother him. Still with a saucy grin, he replied, "I'm way more interested in a 'beaut' like you."

"Have you ever heard of tact?" I said in astonishment. I didn't even bother holding my thoughts back; he didn't. My heel splashed in the shoreline. I hadn't even realized I had backed up, nor had I noticed that he had been inching towards me.

"Isn't that the bait you hook at the end of a line to catch a fish. Then I would be using tack to catch my own prize," he said evenly. Red came to my face. Not only did I realize the hint, I was reminded of my poor attempt at fishing. "What bait should I use?" he continued with the same bit. "What should I use to lure in an angel?"

Angel! My mind short circuited from the compliment-if you called that a compliment. Being a light blond with blue eyes, really, my looks invited those remarks. Unfortunately, after much denial, after many comments, and many revelations, I've realized that I was...pretty. "Please don't call me that," I deadpanned. That tone was not mine. I hardly ever talked to anyone with that cold of a voice, but he asked for it.

His character was unshakable. "So what should I call you?" he voiced.

"What?" I remembered that I haven't given him my name. "Quatre," I answered in a whisper.

"Quatre," he repeated in the same hushed tone only with a huskier voice. This guy, Tao, made everything uncomfortable, even my name.

"Are you hungry?" he questioned lazily. He stopped staring at me to look in his bag. I took the time to scan the area for a snake. My stomach took the time to answer his question for me.

"I see," the man said while smiling handsomely.

Deciding to give the man a second chance, I graciously sat by him. His pack was stuffed with supplies. With embarrassment, I recalled just how unprepared I was beginning my own journey. Of course, Tao would never hear of that.

"I'm afraid all I can offer you is some cheese and bread; however, I have some line and tackle. By tonight we'll be eating fish," he said without even asking if I would be staying there for the night.

"Hey! I never said anything about staying with you!"

He gave me a quizzical expression, like I said something stupid, or something I should have already known the answer too. "Why not?"

"Because I..."

"Is there somewhere you have to be?" he asked curiously.

I faltered. "Um... no."

"Then why not?"

The air was way to quiet. I wish some divine intervention could save me from this guy. Sure, I could just walk away; however, I was far too polite for that, and I was sure he would follow. Couldn't Trowa just jump out of the trees and eat this guy?... I guess I wouldn't want to see that.

With defeated resignation, I slumped. "We could stay here the night."

"Great, now you don't have to worry about anything; you're the guest," he assured.

"How can a person be a guest in the wilderness?" I wondered. He paused in thought, then shrugged his shoulders.

With the line and tackle, he scanned the shore line for a moderately deep area. If Tao wanted hints on fishing, he could have asked a Southerner... maybe like myself. I didn't feel very generous. The Easterner was already on my bad side. There were two things I didn't like; being ignored, and being treated like I'm incapable.

A thought tickled the edges of my mind. Was he really trying to 'woe' me? At first the act seemed like a joke, but this guy was determined to treat me like a damsel. If this was how all males courted their potential mates, then women should really be pitied. I should be pitied. Sitting on the grass, watching a man fish was no fun.

The grass I laid on had a slight imprint. It was very abstract and misshapen. Unless, someone knew what it was, they would have never guessed that a giant serpent was sun-bathing in the soft grass. The sun, it was almost completely set. I watched it disappear; it's orange arms waving a last 'goodbye' to our part of the world... Actually, the rays looked more like snake coils.

I turned to my side just as Tao muttered a curse to the fish below. I smirked; he reminded me of my attempts at fishing. However, I feel he put a little more thought into his attempt

I really was unprepared to live on my own; if it wasn't for Trowa, I would be dead a dozen times over.

I rolled on my back again. The deep blue sky was finally revealing its stars. It was really easy to connect the stars to make a snake.

I closed my eyes; however, I still thought of him. Was he watching us at that moment? Was he laughing his scaly tail off?

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tao's relationship to Wufei? Is he related to Wufei?


	6. Chapter 6

'No One': I really have plans for the other G-Boys.

Markanovanlink: Please..., my ego's going to explode, and then I'll have to clean it up.

Carol Coates: I might just let Tao have his way with Quat. We'll just have to see.

Note I: There's been an overwhelming positive opinion concerning Tao. I really like the guy, but in real life he would annoy me... considering he's a composite of all the self-centered, self-assured, and self-serving men out there. However, that's what makes him real. Besides, no matter how many flaws a character has, there should always be at least one attribute. And visa-versa.

Note II: Only this chapter, the next, and another one exist. Updates will more than likely get slower.

**SSS**

The morning was filled with hope. Hopefully, that Tao character would lose interest in me. Hopefully, he would be travelling in a different direction. Hopefully, I would get a good meal. Then I'll meet up with Trowa again, hopefully.

"Where are you going kitten?" he questioned, nonchalantly.

"That's embarrassing," I admitted. I didn't have a particular direction to go; however, letting him know that bit of information sounded like a bad idea. I just said the first thing that was on my mind. "North."

"Really? What for?" He said while swinging on his green satchel.

Quickly, I defended. "That's my business!"

"Okay, I can respect that; would you mind my company?" he said the last thing I wanted him to say. "I'm travelling in that direction too. I really wouldn't mind you tagging along." Since when was I the one tagging? Seriously, he lived on a different plane of existence than ordinary people.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay." That was it? No double-talking, no trickery? Maybe, he was more amiable than I previously suspected.

"Goodbye," I told him, with a smile, before strolling to the Northern bridge. I heard footsteps behind me. Maybe, it wasn't Tao, and just some pedestrian? I turned around. "You said that we wouldn't be travelling together."

He gave that innocent look, like a puppy that just got caught with dirty paws on the clean carpet. I felt sorry for his future wife... nevermind. "I did say that, but I still have to go this way."

I had to ask, "Why are you going this way?"

"It's the quickest and easiest route," he replied. Tao had a point there. Cactuses also had a lot of points, but that never meant I wanted one.

"Do you even have to go north?" I wondered. To me, it seemed like an excuse to follow and pester me. He nodded his head. "What for?" I interrogated him.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his bangs. "I'm on a secret mission."

"Liar." I walked away, and he followed me. "Please, quit following me."

"I'm not following you."

For the past few hours we sounded like kids. It was back and forth between us. I was agitated, haven't seen a hint of Trowa, and it was all this man's fault. We silently passed through the dense forest, past the less dense countryside, and by large fields. All the time I was stomping moodily, and he was merrily trotting like the carefree, pushy intruder that he was. I scanned the thick, golden crops for any hint of green; however, Trowa was far too good at hiding himself.

"You know the West's biggest export is potatoes," Tao said. It must have been his way of breaking the tension.

"Fascinating," I drawled.

Hurried footsteps sounded behind me. "Hey!" Tao hissed right behind me. "I've been nothing but courteous, and polite to you! Sure, I praise and adore you openly, but that's no reason to give me the cold shoulder! You may be cute, but it's worth nothing if you're going to act bratty about it!"

_Smack_ I landed a furious punch to his cheek.

I looked at my balled up fist in disbelief. I never have hit anyone for a small comment like that! I really had no time to regret, as the man delivered a similar blow to my right cheek. It's odd what pops into one's mind in a situation such as this; he was left-handed. (1)

Moments later, when our tempers abated, we patched ourselves up. We were both sitting under a tree. It felt like a truce; I suppose that's what it was.

"Sorry," I admitted. I was use to apologizing, usually to my sister.

He leaned back on the tree bark and sighed, "Forget it."

For a pushy, intrusive, flirt, he had his good qualities. He didn't seem cruel natured in the least; his body language and way of speech were very easy-going. He was the type of person I could view as a friend. In contrast to Trowa, who was rude, reclusive, and cold; he was probably the better companion..., but I missed the snake.

My head retreated into the secured space in my arms. I have only been through one day without his presence, and it was near unbearable.

An arm fell gently over my shoulders. At first the limb went unnoticed, but my mind quickly registered the fresh move. I sprung up like a rabbit caught in a trap, glaring at him; though, I probably didn't look too intimidating. My companion held his hands up and graced me with the cutest, cheekiest smile. "Thought you needed some comfort," he defended. My expression lost its edge. How could I stay mad with such a compassionate gesture?

"Sorry, I..."

He shook his head. "No need to explain. It's obvious." I waited for him to explain what was so obvious. "You're taken already; it was plain that you were thinking about your lover." My mind suddenly came to a dead end. Was that how I looked when I thought about my snake?

One would expect Tao to despair over the unavailability of his chosen prey, but true to character, he stayed optimistic. "I will win you over yet," he announced.

"Well good luck with that," I replied. If he can set that high of a goal for himself, then who was I to discourage him. Besides, he was handsome in that annoying way.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky Chapter 7

**SSS**

We argued again; our voices melted into the crowd easily. However, our clipped tones still went noticed by bystanders. I was not going to relent; this time, I had a valid excuse for arguing. I listened to him with crossed arms.

"Quatre, why can't you stay in the Inn? I am going to pay for it," he persuaded. The man was slowly growing weary from my stubborn behavior. He should have realized that I was a Winner, and a Winner always got what they wanted. My father never backed down from an argument; my father's father never backed down from an argument, and so on and so forth.

"Because..., " it was hard to argue my valid point when I couldn't reveal Trowa. He was the whole reason I was willing to put myself in further danger by venturing into the forest by night. I had an urgent need to see him, to know he still existed.

Tao put his hands up in surrender. "Sometimes, I just don't understand you."

I smiled triumphantly. Granted, I didn't exactly argue with the silver tongue my family was famous for, but I got what I wanted in the end.

My victory received a rain-check. "I'll have to go with you," Tao said. "I guess we'll be camping again tonight." I've learned that it was next to impossible to persuade the Eastern man once his mind was set; it would be simpler to correct Trowa's speech impediment.

I let Tao follow me on the dirt trail. The pink and orange skies moved out of the way for the night. The area grew steadily darker, as we hiked deeper into the forest. The trees slowly thickened, and our path twisted into a narrow, rocky trail. This part of the wood was practically forgotten by civilization.

It seemed my 'guide' was eager to find the perfect spot for us. Finally, he settled on a clearing. The ground was flat, and the branches of the trees created a dome overhead. Tao shook his head. "Nah, this just won't due," he complained before doubling back. I never understood the man; this spot was perfect. Even I, who was unaccustomed to travelling, could see that clearly.

"What! What for?" I demanded an answer. My questioning eyes were probably as wide as saucers, and I never could keep a pout off my face. Neither could a fish. I wiped the pout off my face and settled on a light glare.

He replied, "You can't see the full moon from this spot. What's the good of having your company, if I can't see the lunar light play against your equally luminous skin?" Surprisingly, he was able to say that in a casual tone. It was a shame I couldn't react the same way to his statement. I knew my skin glowed, but at the moment it was a bright red-nothing like the pale beauty he pictured me as.

My hand was grasped lightly in his. I 'illuminated' even more. The thing was, in the faint light sparking from the trees, he looked like a beautiful, fey-like dream. I might have tried to speak, but I couldn't remember if what came from my mouth was actual words. His other hand brushed against my chin and held it there. The only other intimacy like that was with my mother; this was completely different.

His eyes were so close. It was easy to be drawn into the deep black irises. Was his lips moving? He did ask to kiss me, and I couldn't find a reason to say no. My tongue darted against my lips. One simple kiss wasn't much to ask for, but it felt like he was asking me to give him more.

I snapped out of it when I heard a hiss in the trees. I backed away from my captor with an apologetic wave of my hands. "Um," I said with a nervous laugh. Quickly, I thought of a dodge to explain my behavior. "I got to pee," I said. My hands fidgeted in front of me like they always did when I lied. I hoped he didn't notice my habit.

Still recovering from almost bliss, he answered, "Sure, go ahead." I almost expected him to say that he wouldn't mind watching or something, but Tao wasn't tacky; it would have spoiled the romantic mood, like I hadn't already.

I vanished into the foliage. The surrounding branches, twigs, and debris all managed to hit me in the face. Navigating through the forest was difficult. I finally rested, bent over with my hands on my knees, and greedily taking huge gulps of air. A tree was graciously there to lean on. Breathing hard, I berated myself for my foolishness. There were millions of snakes out there, ordinary snakes; why did I jump at the first serpent sound I heard? "Trowa," the name slipped through my lips.

"What were you doing back there?" said a very monotonous voice that I loved to hear. I lifted my tired head to a very scaly one. My snake was hanging from the tree tops, his face at level with mine.

Emotions welled up inside me like boiling water. "Trowa!" I exclaimed in joy, before tackling him in a vicious hug. My arms encircled the cold, scaly shoulders, and I never felt so warm. I was hesitantly surrounded by his arms. As he hugged back, my toes were slightly lifted from the ground. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I breathed into the green neck.

"And why wass that?" he wondered.

My head shook, the strands of my hair brushed against his cheek. I wondered if it tickled him. "I don't know," I finally admitted. My fears of being abandoned by him seemed ridiculous now. He was my snake!

"Hey Quatre, where are you?" I heard the Eastern man yell. By the sounds of it, he was a good five minutes away.

Trowa rolled his candle-like eyes. "When are you getting rid of him?" he questioned with a little growl.

"Soon," I told him. "I just can't abandon him."

"Why not?" the snake inquired. He had put me down and looked at me suspiciously.

"I just can't abandon him; that would be cruel," I said with finality.

"So you like him?"

I answered without even thinking about it, "And what if I did?" That was definitely the wrong thing to say, because even I wasn't sure of my feelings. I found Tao physically attractive, but other than that; I felt like I didn't have a heart to give him, like it was somewhere else.

Two lit eyes narrowed at me. "I just don't trust him; that's all. Don't get involved with anything you might regret?" The words could have been advice, if they didn't sound like a flat-out demand.

Did he think I was in love with this Tao guy? Okay, if he saw that one almost-kiss, I understood why. Also, my last remark didn't quite dissuade him from that conclusion. However, he was not my father, and I was not some innocent he needed to protect from lustful predators! Come on, I was a guy too! Couldn't I be the one leading complete strangers into a lustful trap? Well, I really wouldn't.

We never got a chance to finish our discussion. Trowa had retreated back into the trees like a yoyo when Tao appeared.

"Oh there you are... What's got you so upset?"

A bladder problem was a poor excuse, but an excuse nonetheless. No one questioned a person's bladder issues. It was a perfect way to sneak off. Every so often, when I felt an inkling that Trowa was nearby (usually, a hiss or soft ruffle of the leaves over head), I would politely excuse myself and wander far away from Tao's prying ears and eyes. Thankfully, the man had below average hearing. There were times when I had to repeat myself three times, before he pretended to listen. This farce continued for a good week.

The moment presented itself. I watched the sun slowly settle just a little closer to the horizon. It looked like a big ball dropping down. Sometimes, I almost expect the sun to bounce, instead of disappearing. More importantly, I knew how to tell time by the sun's movements, and it had been two hours since my last 'bathroom' break. "Hey Tao...," I began.

"Go ahead and wiz," he said with a wave of his hand. He didn't even turn around. "Hey Quatre, have you ever thought about going to a doctor about your little problem?"

So he was more observant than previously suggested. "No," I answered flatly. It was probably for the best to elaborate on my lie. "I drink like a fish, so it's only natural that I need to '_wiz_' more than most people."

He slightly twisted his body; I noticed the sword was cradled in his hand. A smooth cloth rested between his fingers and the blade. I briefly wondered if the man ever used the sword in combat. So far the only victims were fruit.

His lightly lidded eyes rested on me. The black irises were more dilated than usual. With a undetermined smirk, he inquired, "Are you sure it's your bladder that always demands your attention?" His hand slowly glided over the blade. The cloth lovingly caressed it, almost like...

My eyes grew big, and my heart doubled its efforts to pump blood to my cheeks. Red and flustered, I defended, "I really can't hold it in that long!" I escaped his provocative display by hopping behind a bush, and running like I was being chased. I skidded to a halt near a depressing willow.

Between harsh breaths, I muttered, "That Tao..., he's going to be the end of me." Images of him gliding his hand through more intimate parts of my body flooded my thoughts.

Never in my life have I ventured into romantic pursuits. Knowledge and enlightenment have always been the love of my life. Sure, I've acknowledged both attractive males and females, but I have never pursued a relationship outside of friendship. Now it seemed like I have somehow converted! I travelled with an Eastern man I wouldn't mind having sex with, and I was emotionally dependant on a demon-snake! Both have changed the way I view others.

I wished I could have consoled in my sister or my father. They had more experience than me. Iria had no problems identifying with her feelings. Their absence have left a small pit in my heart that I only felt when I was alone.

Where was Trowa!

I stood there in utter, ear-splitting silence. My fingers drummed against the bark of the willow. "I don't have all day Trowa," I muttered. I hoped he would appear from the branches above and remark on my impatience. A sigh escaped. I resigned myself to the possibility that he wouldn't appear this time. My feet grew heavier, as I walked away. Disappointment and rejection crept on me like summer turning into fall, turning into winter.

"Where are you going. Patsssiencse isst a virtue," Trowa hissed. I spun around. The serpent was elegantly wrapped around the willow like a vine.

"You were just waiting for that moment, weren't you?" I asked. I tried to add annoyance into my voice, but it was completely overshadowed by relief.

He descended down the trunk. His body curved with inhuman flexibility. I walked to him. I always felt like I was the one being charmed. "Quatre?"

"Hmm."

He glided inches from my face. "How long can it take to get rid of one man?" His eyes narrowed. The snake looked ready to strike at something, anything. Automatically, I took a step back.

My glare matched his. "Is that all you have to say to me!" The air between us was thick and choking.

"What else isst there to sssay? We only talked two hoursss ago," he said with a slightly tired voice. I took that offensively.

"Does that mean you don't like talking to me?" my voice was very accusatory.

"That isst not the issssue. Why do you twissst everything I sssay?" he argued. One admirable thing about the serpent was that he rarely rose his voice or lost his temper.

"I don't twist everything!" I paused briefly to calm down; what was with my temper lately? "Listen, Tao can't travel with us forever; he has other stuff to do. If we wait patiently, he'll leave." I felt disappointed that the Eastern man would leave, and I felt relief at the same time. It was a mixture of highly volatile emotions.

Trowa's yellow eyes looked anywhere but at me. "He's not going away anytime soon. He likes you," he admitted.

I wasn't about to argue with that logic. He was right. Tao was definitely attached to me. Personally, he had strange tastes. I did everything to discourage him. I even punched the Easterner. Nothing drove him away; he thrived when I rejected him, and was perfectly smug when I showed any complacency. I was always warned by Iria about those types of men, but I never believed they existed.

"So he likes me," I said. "That doesn't mean he can stay with me forever. By next week, he'll be gone."

Next week came and went behind my back. I thought about my declaration while Tao roasted some rabbits on the small campfire. Maybe Trowa had a right to be suspicious about our relationship. Every time I attempted to talk about our inevitable departure, he managed to charm me into another conversation.

The Easterner sliced the meat, and held it to me for a taste. The roasted rabbit was very bland but otherwise good. I took my time chewing the cooked meat.

He began to talk again, "My little brother could probably do better. He always was the skilled one in the family, but that's fine. I'm not jealous or anything. Mother and Father expect more from him and leave me alone. It's great growing up with no expectations."

"It doesn't sound so great," my voice grew soft. "If my father never encouraged me to do better, I would feel like he didn't care."

The fire crackled. The flame was half the height of me. I stared at the fire proudly and remembered the day my father first taught me how to build a fire. He constantly remarked how ridiculous it was to give up just because I couldn't produce a spark from the two pieces of timbre. He never let me give up, and he never stopped encouraging me to be better than the person I was. My father always said, 'the only person you need to compete with is yourself.'

Tao argued, "Still, that only means the only person your parents care about, is what they can mold you into." Mold? I never felt that way.

"Shouldn't it show that they care about your future," I revoked. "It's not like they tell you exactly what you have to be, is it?" My voice held less certainty.

He said with his eyes to the stars. "That's exactly it. I don't want to be their son." My eyes watered a little. Although, I argued with my father constantly, and feuded with my sister, I never wished they weren't my family.

"Tao, how could you say that?" I questioned. My voice was a tad scratchy, the price of trying to hold back a sob. When Tao looked at me, he jumped slightly.

"Whoa! Quatre, don't cry on my account! Look it's no big deal to me anymore!" The man reached inside his vest and brought a piece of cloth out. He carefully crawled to me and tenderly dabbed at my eyes. "Better?" he wondered with genuine concern. I probably caught him by surprise; boys weren't suppose to cry.

"Sorry," I said with my head hung low. "Family issues always get to me."

I was forced to look into his face. "Please don't be ashamed of caring. That's one of the qualities I find most endearing about you." That one remark was more flattering than the hollow praising I was forced to endure from him the last two weeks.

Time annoyingly stilled. It weaved an uncomfortable net of silence around us; it was almost to much to bear. I wished, desperately, for something to happen if only to relieve the awkwardness. I stared at the raven beauty and wondered if he would alleviate the tension.

Our lips met in a forced yet chaste kiss. I was the one who kissed him. The feeling of being close to someone attractive and my curiosity compelled me to move my lips. My partner was in no way retaliating. I felt him quickly dominating the action by nibbling slightly on my bottom lip. He let go of me and quickly replied, "That was definitely a pleasant surprise."

"I was just curious how you tasted," I said with honesty. He laughed.

"Quatre, you're something," he teased. He grabbed both of my hands and leaned me onto the soft Earth. He kissed me again, but this time was different. His tongue was braver. The soft muscle swiped against my teeth. When I gasped in shock, he invaded. I couldn't decide if having someone else's tongue in my mouth was pleasant or unnerving.

I knew I was suppose to do something. Slightly, experimentally, I sucked on the tissue. My response was a small moan that vibrated against my lips. I experimented more, trying to match his movements and enthusiasm. I was enjoying this experiment.

He broke our connection. His lips sucked some much needed air; I was barely out of breath. "Damn Quatre, how long can you go?" I propped up on my elbows. I couldn't sit up, because the man was still leaning over me.

"I don't know," I answered. "I never kissed like that before."

He leaned in, so our noses were touching. "I find that hard to swallow." My face turned a light pink.

"I never have," I confirmed. He smiled before kissing my nose. I expected and wanted him to do anything else. My hormones were at a rocketed high, and that little peck did nothing but tease me.

Tao whispered, "I wish I could take you right now, but we're quite unprepared." His voice lilted softly.

"Unprepared?" I questioned.

"You're so cute. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is," he proclaimed while pressing his body into mine. Oh, I get it. It wasn't like I was not having the same reaction. I unconsciously moved my legs to feel a little more contact.

My vision was blurred by newly awakened passion, but I was able to see past Tao. A green blur swiped in and out of my vision. There was a sharp cracking noise that made Tao shot up like someone lit a fire under his ass. I had a feeling it wasn't the noise that caused him to bolt up. He whipped his head in all directions.

"Ah crap! That hurt! Quatre, did you see anything?" His hands were cushioning his rear. I shook my head; how was I suppose to explain what I just saw? He groaned, "It felt like someone whipped me!" His dark eyes kept shifting right to left.

"I swear I didn't see anything," I assured. It was difficult to choose whether to be angry or laugh at the snake. There was one thing Trowa accomplished, and that was ruining the mood. There was no way of rekindling the romance after an incident like that.

The Easterner rested on his knees over the fire. "The rabbit's burnt," he said moodily.

While I watched him sulk, I wandered how it would have felt to if we had taken it a little further. Maybe, I should try to seduce my companion. He was more than willing, and I was a little more than curious to experience the most intimate level of passion. Though, I would probably never get the opportunity with my silent, scaly protector.

(To be continued...)

Kudos to me! I actually made it through an 'ahem' (I know not too graphic) scene without blushing..., it helps when you focus on the grammar and ignore the words you are actually writing. I'm going into hiding until winter is over.

Oddly, I can write blood and guts scenes without getting squicked in the least.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sir Gawain of Camelot**: I'm prepared for the worst, but before you get too bloodthirsty, remember who needs to finish this story.

**jess-eklom**: If you're going to give me a cookie, it better be a Nutter Butter. I will do anything for one of those and a cold glass of milk.

**'No One'**: What is Trowa doing all this time? (shrugs shoulders) I never said being a snake was fun.

**SSS**

Through the whole night and part of the next morning, I wondered how Trowa felt about my relationship with Tao; the whole tail-whip event the night before was a clear indication of his disapproval. He obviously felt jealous, and that was understandable. He felt like he was being pushed aside by the Easterner. I only wished I could show him how much he meant to me. His friendship was a lot more important than he gave it credit for. No one would ever replace the reptile.

As much as I wanted to console Trowa, I couldn't. The uncharacteristically, melancholy Easterner demanded my attention at the moment. After all, he was a friend too. Admittedly, a non-scaly one.

"You're doing it again," I told the man. He shook his head and turned to face me. It was like I pulled his mind from another world.

"What?" he said with an airy voice. There was something wrong with this raven-haired optimist. Creasing his brows and flexing his hands were actions that were becoming more frequent with him. I felt like I was travelling with a nervous tiger.

I explained to him, "You're deep in thought; I never saw you like that." Instead of taking offense or laughing it off, he smiled mournfully at me. The whole world was unbalanced. Tao was serious.

"I shouldn't be like this Quatre; this isn't how I want to spend the last day I have with you," he informed. His tone was as affectionate as a cat's purr. Did I hear him correctly. My foot caught on itself, and I almost fell flat on my face.

"You're leaving!?" I said. Whether I was elated or disappointed, no one could tell. Actually, I was both. Emotions for me, were never clear, never one color. It was probably the same way for other people, but I couldn't imagine them feeling the same confusing emotions as I did.

We stopped on the dirt trail. His eyes gazed at me. It was the second time I felt emotionally naked. "My journey ends a mile or so up the trail. I have responsibilities I need to attend to. Unfortunately, you can't come with me. Of course, if the fates would allow it, you would be forever by my side."

"I suppose... Hey, you weren't lying about having a mission!?" my voice rang in shock.

He cocked his head quizzically, like a bird. "Why would I lie about something like that?" I turned away. My cheeks flushed pink at the memory of my once shallow conclusion about him. "Wait, you thought I was lying just to get close to you." He chuckled without reserve, and my embarrassment multiplied. "You thought I would go miles out of the way just to travel with a cute guy?!"

"Just stop it," I growled in a low voice. My eyes burned with embarrassed tears. I felt his firm hands on my shoulders and attempted to shake them off.

"Calm down," he soothed. "I never met such a sensitive guy, but I like that about you. Besides, if I knew back then what I knew about you know, I would have gone out of my way to follow you to hell." Through my blurry vision, I saw his familiar half-cocked smile.

"Why?" I wondered quietly. I gave him little reason to like me.

Without hesitation, he answered, "You have spirit." When I failed to respond to his answer, he elaborated, "I like a challenge."

My head shook; golden strands slightly obscured my vision. "Impossible," I muttered. I couldn't stop the small smile on my lips.

I had to ask him, "Hey Tao, why not mention that you were leaving sooner?" Curiosity was a forced instinct.

"'Why?' It really wouldn't have changed a thing would it?" he replied. A few seconds later he gave me a proper answer, "It slipped my mind." Typical. He shrugged his shoulders, metaphorically shrugging the whole conversation. "Why fret over such things? Let's enjoy the last few moments we have in each others' company."

I nodded my head. "Fine, what would you like to do?"

He cupped his chin in his hand and gazed at the clouds. Finally, he replied, "Realistically or hypothetically."

I managed to keep a polite, if somewhat forced, smile on my face when I told him, "What do you think?"

His hands went behind his back with his usual, casual grace. He continued to pace down the trail until he stopped at the bottom of the gentle slope. He twisted around with his hand held out invitingly. Strong wind flew through his hair, giving the black strands a cape like quality. "Let's just enjoy the day."

"It's horrible out," I said smiling. The wind took a personality of its own while trying to playfully knock us over. The sky was covered by gray clouds. Only a few beams of light peeked in the background. The air was warm, but the added humidity made it feel heavy. All these conflicting elements gave the small meadow an uncomfortable feeling.

"Details, details," his light voice carried on the wind.

The wind slowed my cautious steps. I felt my hair flutter in the wind, much like Tao's; however, my golden mop most likely didn't resemble a cape.

The trip went as followed. Tao would forcefully keep a light conversation, but still managed to slip into quiet anxiety. His fidgeting slowly grew worse. The mission of his, was it that dangerous? I voiced my concerns.

He looked at me. It was difficult to describe the expression on his face. "Not overly so," he informed. "Though, there is a slight possibility of death, but that's life." He laughed. His attitude unnerved me. His speech indicated he might meet with the devil himself.

I opened my mouth to console him, but something else grabbed my attention. "Wow," I uttered in surprise. Ahead of us was a bright carriage. It stood out like a pretty ribbon, surrounded by gray and dull sky. The simplicity and delicate wood work was amazing. It was a very light powder blue trimmed with brass. A single auburn mare was fastened to the carriage. I fell in love with it on first glance.

A dark head poked out of a small window. It was a young lady of no extraordinary features, outside of the fact that she was foreign. "Tao," she exclaimed in polite excitement. She popped her head into the carriage. Moments later she ducked back under the small carriage door. The small woman scurried to my companion's side. A heavily armed foreigner trailed behind her like a faithful pet.

It became confusing. The woman meekly grasped his hand and held her forehand to the back of it submissively. The warrior managed a bow to the waist. I might have understood the situation better, if the woman didn't jabber in a stream of unfamiliar words. Tao responded in the same tongue; his tone held a curtness I wasn't accustomed to.

If it was possible to become invisible, I would have; though, they treated me no more significantly than a piece of scenery.

Thoughts, widely sketched ideas, and half formed theories sprung into my head. At first I thought the woman might have been his very submissive wife, and the man was his brother in law. That theory was quickly replaced with a more interesting one. They may have looked normal, but they could have actually been highly trained assassins in disguise..., Tao did say he had a 'mission'. Though, the carriage seemed ill fit for a hazardous journey.

Before my thoughts ran too wild, the Eastern man grabbed me in a tight hug. My chin was forced to rest on his satin shoulder. He whispered in my ear.

I stood there, frozen in time. I felt like I had just gazed upon Medusa's head. No muscle would move, as I watched the man exit my life as quickly as he entered it. "Thank you for the memories, Quatre. I'll have them for when I need them the most."

(To be continued...)

Okay, he's gone. Where he's going; no one knows-- except me. I'm not spilling the beans yet.

Tao was never meant to confront Trowa face to face. For all those expecting a climatic encounter, I'm sorry. This small detail is important for the future, but damn if I can't give anything away.


	9. Chapter 9

I've combined the previous chapters ten and eleven because ten was ridiculously short. I've been meaning to do this for the longest time

**_SSS_**

Perched on a high branch, I waited idly for my snake's reappearance. I still felt the scratches from the tree bark; my hands were filthy and red, and my shirt was torn. I suppose that was the price for compulsive urges. If humans were meant to climb trees, we would have been born with excessively long arms and a thumb on each foot. However, it felt refreshing to climb the highest tree I could find.

With every branch I surpassed, I left a little of my earthly problems until I was emptied. An empty state of mind didn't come along often, but when it did I discovered revelations about myself and the people around me. I could uncover hidden truths about myself and those around me.

I realized that I didn't miss Tao as much as I thought I would. I wished him luck like any good friend and hoped for his well-being. However, I found I wasn't dependant on his companionship.

Trowa was a touchy subject. Nowhere in the future could I find myself separating the bond that linked us as... what? It was so simple to call the serpent a friend, species ignored. However, my feelings tiptoed that line of friendship into terrible attraction. I felt grateful that these thoughts were hidden in my mind.

My pale hand ran through my already tussled hair.

"I'm not attracted to Trowa," I told myself truthfully. A person would have to have an extremely odd taste to lust after a snake. But I was attracted to him! It was the same kind of attraction a moth had to a flame. As long as Trowa existed, I would forever want to be by his side. I wanted desperately to know every dark secret about him. I wanted to hear his dry remarks for eternity and know they were always spoken with warmth. I knocked my head against the trunk of the tree. I never felt that way about any human.

The sun set slowly while my mind galloped around thoughts. It steadily grew colder; however, in my current state, physical changes didn't affect me much.

Okay, so I wasn't attracted to him physically. I lusted after his soul... Was that possible?

I erased all previous thoughts.

Fact One: I was emotionally attached to someone of a separate species.

Fact Two: Fact one was giving me a headache.

I briefly reflected on Trowa's feelings. I was obviously his friend, species ignored. That wasn't the problem. For the past two weeks he had been acting jealous. His scales weren't the only thing green. What other excuse did he have? Actually, it made sense if he viewed me like a younger, cross-species brother. That had to have been it. Now that I sorted out his feelings, it was time for my own.

Fact One: I was really emotionally attached to a member of a separate and possibly endangered species. Fact One was hard to ignore. My feelings for Trowa were a bright red color. My disgust at the situation was a muddled brown. Add them together, and everything was black. These feelings had to be kept a secret! I didn't want to be subjugated to Trowa's disgust; I had my own to deal with. How would he feel if a human admitted he loved him!? There it was! The one word I've been trying to avoid!

Fact One: I loved someone who wasn't human.

I knew Trowa when I heard him. The strong bark of the pine creaked slightly with the pressure from his coils. My heart raced. I was afraid. This kind of fear was new to me; I've never before been so terribly frightened of my emotions. Trowa didn't need to know. No one needed to know of my unnatural feelings.

'Quatre! You're just weird!' Iria's words pounded in my head. Only I heard deep rooted disgust and hate. It felt like I was being condemned to hell.

'A demon!' The villagers frantic accusations repeated at least five times in my head. Perhaps, Trowa was a demon; he successfully lured me into false love. Phantom fingers pointed at me. How could I blame Trowa for these feelings?! He wasn't the demon; I was-- nothing but a twisted soul delving into sick fantasies!

I was huddled into myself like a maggot. Why didn't some divine deity just step on me!?

I exhaled. If only I could breath out my feelings. I exhaled again. I felt a little better. With determination, I swallowed all my love, disgust, and confusion; it tasted bad.

The snake was below me when I uncurled myself and greeted, "Hey Trowa!" His reptilian eyes widened slightly...; was I too excited?

He questioned, "Whatsss wrong?" His perceptive skills were through the roof. However, it was easy to go into a long winded explanation about how much I missed the Easterner. Trowa put a hand on my mouth. "Itss all right if you don't want to tell me." I nodded my head. He made it difficult for me to hide my feelings when he was able to see right through me.

When his hand left, I took a breath. "So where now?" I asked suddenly. I began to climb down the limb I was on. Trowa placed his arms below my descent, in preparation to catch me. I thoughtlessly put my hand up in the international gesture of, 'No thank you; I'm doing good.' The small action caused me to loose my balance.

Before he could catch me, I managed to grasp another branch. "I'm fine," I gasped out.

His face was above me. My eyes followed the path of his coils. They looped effortlessly around the tree many times.

My foot clumsily stepped on something softer than a branch. Awkwardly, I maneuvered my legs around the scaled skin. I stared at the ground. Thankfully, I never was afraid of heights. Unconsciously, my hands ran lightly against the smooth scales. My resting spot moved slightly. Trowa inquired suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

Love continued to ring in my ear. I wanted to ignore it.

Hastily, I climbed onto another branch. Without any words exchanged, I began to climb down. I heard Trowa sigh above me. My problems weighed more heavily on my shoulders. It felt like gravity itself had turned against me. It was hard. I couldn't take the strain on my arms anymore; at fifteen feet in the air, my hand slipped from the sandpaper-like bark.

I fell off and miraculously landed on my feet. I have never been shot by a bolt of electricity, but that's what it felt like when my heels thudded against the semi-soft ground. I stood there, teeth clenched, unwilling to move.

"What wassss that?!" questioned Trowa. He had slithered down to my level; his cobra frill was flared in shock.

With electricity still coursing through my muscles, I twisted around and told him, "Just felt like it." I wondered if my voice sounded too flat.

With little warning I jogged through the trees. "What?! Wait?!" I heard him yell after me. I couldn't wait! I wanted to run; I wanted to run away. This was a physical manifestation of my feelings; I couldn't help it if he didn't understand me!

If I could just run faster; if I could just run harder; if I could only run farther...; maybe I could escape this maddening love that threatened to devour my soul.

I heard his smooth movements follow me with ease; there was no realistic way I could outrun this predator. There was no way I could outrun him, but it felt good to push my limits.

My legs ached like they were made of rubber that was being slowly torn; my lungs worked overtime and were quickly overheating. These small physical distractions couldn't dissuade me from running.

"Quatre!" I heard my name called out.

I wanted to run out of my skin; I wanted to find a place where love wasn't hindered by physical limitations, and I wanted to find it now! Most of all, I wanted to be accepted by Trowa. I wanted him to accept everything about me, so maybe if I ran long enough I would find that special place.

My body collided with a deceptively human shaped chest and a pair of familiar arms caught me. I placed my hands reflexively against the soft, steel surface.

"Quatre?"

I looked up into his eyes; I blinked and thought I saw green irises. Perhaps...

I stood on tip toe and kissed him lightly. It felt like I pressed my lips against a cold, waxy, leaf. I whispered inches from him, "Why?"

He held me loosely within his arms. He gripped the curves of my back; not quite rough, and not very softly. It was like he was caught between wanting to let go and wanting to never let go. I saw his own conflicting emotions, and they mirrored my own.

He answered, "I don't know. Quatre, why did you kissss..." Realizing his difficulty with that one simple word, he re-replied, "Why did you do that?"

I actually remembered the very thought that ran through my head at that moment. It was beyond ignorant and childish. I admitted to him, "I thought I might turn you into a prince." I hid my face in his cool neck. His jaw bumped against my nose when he moved his head.

"I think we need to talk," he admitted. "Not here and not now."

I nodded. It was cold; the night inched upon us. I couldn't even see any light.

I felt a chill run down my neck. I gazed at the sky, and another drop of water splashed against my cheek. Then my nose got wet; my hair was slowly getting drenched. The rain wouldn't be satisfied until every inch of my being was soaked. I peeked at the snake. The water slid off him easily.

He was gazing, unflinching, towards the sky. Rain trickled down his face. My breath hitched as I imagined him crying, and I realized he couldn't.

We moved through the sparse trees. Their thinning leaves provided little protection. I endured the freezing rain, like I endured so many things since the beginnings of my travels.

Of course, I was as apprehensive as a prisoner being led to the guillotine. Trowa's thoughts were still a mystery to me. He didn't act disgusted. On the contrary, he embraced me and my stupid feelings. However, he was a nice guy, cold-blooded or not; I couldn't confuse his kindness for affection.

I trembled and clutched my shirt tightly; what did the snake think about me?

Eventually, we found sufficient covering; it was more than sufficient. A cave isn't exactly home, but it was cozy. A small passage lead to a dry den. I had difficulty exploring the area.

Trowa informed, "There's no animals here." Regardless, I trailed my fingers against the rocky walls. When I made a full circle, I was satisfied.

Once again the only lights that were visible were Trowa's lantern-like eyes. I inched away from the wall, and chanced walking on my own in the dark. "Umph." I ran into a coil. Trowa was very long, and when curled up, it was easy to imagine him taking up almost the entire space in the cave. I carefully climbed over that small obstacle.

My heart pounded in my throat. Acceptance or scorn. Companionship despite adversity or separation because of differences? To love or not to love? I've come to a sudden realization that ignoring these feelings were next to impossible. That didn't mean Trowa had to put up with me. He had no obligation to me. He could easily toss me aside, sentiments ignored.

The silence became a comfortable companion. I would rather sit there for all eternity and grow mold than to be faced with the fact that I might disgust the person I love.

"I," he began to speak.

Quickly, I asked, "What did you do while you were alone?" It was an open delay. Once again I've noticed how my tactical skills have eroded.

I couldn't see his expression at all. I knew he blinked, though. "This and that...: sscare villagerss, capture innocsent virginss. The normal routine." A dry laugh escaped me, and then I coughed. It was only a couple quick coughs, but he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

He sighed before continuing, "There's ssomething important I need to tell you."

I interrupted, "I..."

"I don't want you to interrupt at any point," he said with a low yet commanding voice. "Do we have a... agreement?" I nodded solemnly. I might as well get the execution over with.

I felt him move behind my back.

"Pleassse, hear me out," he soothed. I felt a claw slide against my face and fought the urge to lean against it. I don't think I needed to fear rejection. His soul, that colorless, shapeless entity that was praised beyond body and mind, was connected to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

'No One': You brought up some interesting points. I wondered if someone would question the whole skin shedding deal. In order not to have a ghostly snake skin floating around some nameless town, I pictured him flaking off his skin like a lizard. No giant Trowa-skin. He sheds yearly..., and when he met Quatre, he had already shed. That was why he was so shiny!

Jess-eklom: Tao could come back.

Sir Gawain of Camelot: Personally, I believe I suck at romance..., because I never believed in the true love bit. However, that may be to my advantage. And now I'm beginning to not make sense.

BigSister2: If you see another snake-Trowa fic point them out to me. I can't have anyone ripping off my idea! Though, I just remembered the first snake person I saw... Anyone who's ever watched the Aladdin series on Disney (Don't own Disney) would know where I was going with this. However, that episode was not in my mind when I brainstormed this idea..., or perhaps it was; I don't know. I'm just pointing out that my idea isn't as original as I thought it was.

Note: This is actually from Trowa's POV. Hehe, I planned it all along, but honestly it flows better this way.

**SSS**

I don't know how you could stand touching me. I felt cold against your skin, didn't I? You felt hot against mine. When you kissed me, your lips were so soft. It's hard to understand. Your feather-like kiss, I could barely feel it through my thick skin. I'm cold-blooded, and not just because I'm a snake. I was once a cold-blooded person. You want to know about my past? Here it is.

You're already aware that I come from the North. The North is ruled by many lords; all lords bow down to one king, His Majesty Trowa Barton, and the ruler of the Barton lands, naturally. Trowa had two children; the first was a girl. His wife bore him another child, and by customs too absurd, he named his second offspring and first-born son Trowa- just like his father before him.

I grew up in luxury; however, I was always aloof and anti-social. Some claimed I wasn't human. People were convinced that I was inhuman when the King died from illness; I didn't shed a tear for my father. Nor did I cry when my mother died a few months later. My sister shed enough tears for both of us.

Physicians were worried that there was some sort of mental illness preventing me from showing emotion. I was subjugated to many treatments, and magical remedies. Don't scuff Quatre. Magic does exist. They used leaches, bleeding, and experimental drugs, all claiming they could cure the unnatural prince. My Uncle allowed these inhumane acts. I was merely twelve, but I knew I was being punished for being born. My father's brother's son, who was also name Trowa, was next in line before my birth. However..., I think you fully understand.

Trowa was a different man than I was. He was at least ten years my senior; he was open and rarely held anything in, a true man. He could relate with people far better than I, but due to circumstances beyond both of our control, I was next in line for the throne. I never had any friends, Quatre. The only ones I could confide in were my sister and our sorceress...; though, she disappeared shortly before my father's death. My parents were dead, my uncle hated me, and I wouldn't even allow myself my sister's comfort. However, when she came along, everything changed.

The gardens held a special place of tranquility for me, and it was a different sort of feeling most people got from nature. This was the one true place I could be alone, away from people. At twelve years old, I was the most lonesome boy in the world, but don't make any mistakes; I wasn't lonely.

A squirrel caught my attention. It noticed my eyes on his furry little form and bolted. Perhaps, that was why I preferred animals. Their emotions reflected in their actions. The courtiers, my uncle, and even my sister all projected false emotions. I could never relate to a creature that pretended to laugh without actually being happy, like I knew what happiness was.

A soft female voice interrupted my musings, "If you stay that why, you'll turn to a statue... not that I care or anything." I was startled, and much like the squirrel, I eyed the possible new threat wearily. However, my face didn't reveal any emotion. A girl my age stood before me with wavy blonde hair; her eyes, her cold gray eyes, scrutinized me. Those eyes surpassed her tender age.

"It's true what they say about you. You are a cold, unfeeling bastard. I was hoping you would at least be a little scared," she told me with scorn. No one has talked to me like that. Not even my uncle had the guts to insult his future king. I couldn't be upset with her, though.

Instead, I asked, "How did you get in here?" She showed no reaction. This girl was hypocritical; her porcelain face barely twitched. Didn't she know who she was dealing with? I could have had her thrown in prison for sheer insolence She stood there, perfectly still; her eyes were gray glass. I was starting to believe she was a life-sized doll.

"Does it really matter?" she finally spoke.

"Where did you come from?" curiosity persuaded me to speak to this girl.

"Here and there."

I stared into her cold eyes unflinching. I wondered if people saw the same look in my eyes.

Twice, my questions have been carefully avoided. "Do you at least have a name?"

"Midii, Midii Une," she answered with a hollow, distant voice. The petite girl fiddled with her silver locket...; it looked silver, but I was sure it was a cheaper metal. I watched her fingers intricately move against the cheap trinket. This girl somehow had the power to force me into conversation without saying a word.

"Do you have a place to go home to?" I said. My voice suggested we were talking about something less dramatic, like which flower she liked the best.

Her face contorted, and I knew she wasn't a doll. "What do you think?" Her gray eyes were now cloudy like a vicious storm. "You are cold, you know that?" Something inside me cracked, but not my expressionless mask. The girl was beginning to get infuriated with my lack of reaction. "Bastard," she hissed.

For some odd reason, I wanted to prove all those things she said were lies. "...You could stay here."

She looked at me like a sideshow oddity. "Here?"

I nodded. "The cook," I explained without knowledge of the servant's name. "She has been complaining about her lack of help."

She cocked her head, still calculating, still cold. "Fine," she conceded while grasping my hand in hers. She commanded softly, "Take me to her."

I lead while she held my hand tightly. "But this doesn't change a thing Your Majesty; you're still a cold bastard, and I hate you."

"I know." It was impossible to argue with fact.

A month later and Midii fit into my life, and the life of the castle. It was highly suspicious how well she adapted, but I didn't care. For once in my life, I had someone to subdue my growing loneliness; for once in my life, I actually felt lonely without her presence. She made me almost dependant of her company. Our time together was different from most people. I don't believe I've ever been insulted more in my life than when I spent one hour with her. Always, her curses and insults were calculated; they were always said at the appropriate times to catch me off guard. However, Midii always seemed disappointed when I didn't protest her taunts. She would stare off into a space no one else could see, and always fiddled with her locket.

One day, I searched for her in the kitchens. "Why do you hate me?" I asked with no real hurt in my voice.

After she scrubbed off the table, she turned to me. "I thought it was obvious," Midii said lightly. "I can't stand emotionless guys who close themselves off to the world. I want you to get angry, and I want you to be afraid; then I would know I was talking to a normal boy and not a brick wall. I bet if I stabbed you in the heart, you wouldn't feel a thing."

"What heart?" I countered lazily. My lips formed a rare smile when I saw her eyebrows raise to her hairline.

Later that night I was interrupted from my non-memorable dreams. "Wha...?" I questioned before yawning.

"Move over," Midii commanded with a low whisper. How did she get in my room? I stared at the small girl highlighted by the full moon. "I said move over. I had a bad dream, and I don't want to be alone." With half of my mind awake, I slid from the warm center of the bed. The bed shifted behind me, and I felt the warmth from her body radiating only inches from me. I was a tired twelve year old boy, so I slept. When I woke up she was gone.

Every night after that, the blond would creep into my chambers and curl herself in my bed with the excuse of troubled dreams. I began noticing a change in the girl. She slowly became more reclusive from everyone. Midii never hunted me out, nor did she instigate conversation that would be rude to most. The only response I could receive from her was dull pleasantries. Other than the fact that she was boring me, I was genuinely concerned about her. I was concerned about a person other than myself for once. She still visited every night. I noticed a change in temperature. Her skin slowly grew colder, as her soul withdrew from me.

I was sleeping lightly, that state of mind that allows you to live in two worlds. A butterfly flapped its blue wings next to my ear. I heard the wind rustle with every beat. With every light gust of wind, the butterfly spoke. "You don't care about anyone but yourself; you're cold and emotionless. It doesn't matter whether you can claim you're human or not, you're still a cold-blooded monster." Dew fell from the insect's wings and trickled down my face. "So," the familiar voice said. "It doesn't matter to me." A hot-cold liquid trickled down my ear and woke me up. (1)

Glassy gray eyes stared directly into mine. Her salty tears fell freely and unashamed down her doll-like face. "Midii?" I questioned. I was surprised that she chose to come to my chambers shortly before dawn. I was more surprised that she was crying.

"It...it," she stuttered with pure emotion. "It's all your fault!"

Confusion clouded my mind for only a moment. What gripped my body next was a series of sharp, hot pain racing from my toes to my head in waves. It was difficult to explain, but a hot iron would have been less painful. My eyes, blurred with red, stared at her quivering form. The blond clutched onto her locket tightly..., so it held poison, after all. Realizing her betrayal, I still could not hate her. How could I hate someone who understood me so well? Her eyes were wide with fear. Was my death..., or rather dying that grotesque.

"You're a cold bastard Trowa Barton," she hissed through her teeth. I watched the conflicting thoughts in her eyes. Guilt, pain, love, obligation.

That urge to prove her wrong resurfaced. "I...I'm not." When I collapsed to the ground, I was sure those were the last words I would ever speak.

I was pulled from the darkness. Odd, heavy eyelids fluttered open. My whole body felt odd. It felt like I was completely wrapped in thick sheets and pushed in a small space. I tried to stand on my knees, except my body had a hard time deciding what my knees were. My arms still worked. I lifted myself up and soon realized how difficult it was to lift all of myself. Realization came slowly. Denial, disbelief, and shock took their proper order. I was a monster; pure and simple, but why did the girl betray me so. I wanted to cry more than I ever cried at that moment, but found myself unable to shed a tear.

I heard deep male voices and harsh footsteps; I panicked. No one could see me like this. I slipped out the window easier than I would have liked, thanks to my new body.

On the castle grounds, I heard them shout. "Where is the prince?"

Another voice questioned, "Was he really devoured by a demon?" I? Devoured by a demon? Had Midii planned this all along? This deception didn't benefit her in the least, so what was her purpose. Obligation. Why? What was her obligation and to whom?

My musings were interrupted by a frantic shout, "There! Down there!" A slight wind and harsh whistle passed my ear. I stared at the wooden arrow like it was part of a nightmare- one of those nightmares where you couldn't move.

"Steady your arrows! There's no way we'll hit it in this light," I heard the command. I tried to yell back to affirm my identity, but my tongue slipped between my pointed teeth uncomfortably. The sound that came out sounded like an angry hiss.

The rest of the night was a blur to me. Somehow I managed to escape. However, news of the murderous demon in the skin of a snake spread through the North. Eventually, a bounty was put on my head for my very own death. The irony does not escape me. The only choice left for me was to run. Though, I can't say I fared much better in this land. My life since then and now had been uneventful. It has been years since I've been cursed. It's hard to keep track in the wilderness. All I know is, I could never dare go back.

So, are you happy I told you? Can you feel the bitter realization? It's impossible for me to ever go back to the way I was. You're wasting your feelings on a reptile. Quatre walked right past me. With my advanced senses, I could feel his whole form shake. He uttered one simple, bitter word.

"Liar."

(To be continued...)

(1) Poison in the ear? I stole that idea (loosely) from Hamlet. Romeo and Juliet is extremely over-rated.

Midii's motives are... practically the same as in Episode Zero. She is only a pawn. I'll give everyone three guesses who the mastermind is.


	11. Chapter 11

allie: Heero, Duo, and Wufei? I've been tip-toeing around this subject since the dawn of this story, and I'll continue to do so.

Like always, thanks for the dozen reviews!

**SSS**

The conversation kept replaying in my head. I walked further from the cave in hopes that I could somehow forget what I just heard.

'I thought I might turn you into a prince.' The child inside of me wanted to believe his story, just like I wanted him to hold me in the rain. However, I wasn't foolish enough to buy it. With more venom than a snake, I scoffed, "A prince!" A rejection I could of handled, and it was expected. Trowa didn't have to mock me!

I stumbled over an upturned root and cursed.

The sky was still raining. If it wanted to properly illustrate my mood, there would be thunder and lightning as well, and to personify my thoughts correctly, a tornado.

Ever since I met the snake, my emotions have been taking odd twists and turns. Sometimes I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. My emotions and my logic always conflicted. It was harder than ever to distinguish lies from truths. However, every lie has a bit of truth in it. I leaned on the wet bark of a tree. My thoughts were exhausting me out, physically and mentally.

I tried to put several bits of information together. I didn't doubt about Trowa's family, or his status. This Midii probably existed somewhere, as well. However, magic didn't exist! It was just a laymen's term to describe something they're too lazy to explain using rational methods. It was Trowa's way of explaining why my feelings were useless. A lump formed in my throat.

'It'sss imposssible for me to go back to the way I wasss.' That was the closest thing to sticking a stake through my heart. Thank you snake boy, of reminding me of our differences.

The rain continued. Though, it had dwindled to a gentle shower . The clouds lazily parted, and allowed the sun to peek out. That wasn't fair; the light was suppose to come only after my revaluation. The weather wasn't playing by the rules.

I coughed again. I felt like my lungs were soaked along with the ground. It was probably the moss from the cave aggravating my breathing passages.

Slowly, I slumped in the soggy grass. I sat in my miserable position staring at a caterpillar munching on the grass. My life was too complicated to understand, so I focused on the small larva. If the little bug managed to live through birds and predatory insects, it would eventually change into a chrysalis, and transform into a butterfly. It was funny how books and literature compared puberty with the insignificant insect. It was easy to think of Trowa as a caterpillar- they were both green (1). However, his was more of a reverse metamorphosis, butterfly-chrysalis-larva. That was if I actually believed in that far-fetched tale.

The little bug's lines began to blur. I had to snap my eyes open. I realized, I didn't get any sleep last night... But I hated sleeping with so many thoughts in my head. That kind of condition almost guaranteed odd dreams.

My head pounded. All I could hear was a ringing in my ears. That tended to happen when I thought too much, felt too much. When a person's heart ached, their whole body ached with it. That sounded oddly poetic. That statement alone completely defied any real sense of logic, and gave me a headache.

It would have been much easier if I could've just accepted the things I felt just as they were. Why did I always feel the need to search for an explanation. The pain between my eyes mutated to a feeling, much like a chick breaking through my skull as if it were an egg shell!

I thought of many reasons why the serpent would feed me that infantile story. The least likely was that it was true. The worst possibility was that he was disgusted by me, and he was determined to detour my feelings using a mock fairy tale. Or he felt the same way about me, so he convinced himself he was once human in order to justify his unnatural feelings. I chuckled hoarsely. Maybe I once was a snake.

My stomach protested against my thoughts, as well. I laid down on my side and clenched my gut like I was wounded.

The caterpillar focused into my vision again. Did the little creature do nothing but eat? It was a small, disgusting representation of self-indulgence, just like me.

Self-indulgent, I wanted the reptile to be human, so I could feel better about my own feelings. If Trowa honestly felt the same way..., why would it matter? We both could be self-indulgent caterpillars. Perhaps, our relationship could grow wings as well.

I watched the little bug eat some more. Slowly, my mind drifted into a less conscious state.

Something shook me from my dreams. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like weights were attached to my lids. The first thing I saw was yellow, lantern-like eyes.

"You talk in your sssleep," the serpent greeted. My brows knitted together. It caused my persistent headache to ache worse. For some reason, I felt there was something important to remember. "I would like to know why you walked out like that and why you fell asssleep in the middle of nowhere. Do you know how dangerousss it issss?"

I sat up and rubbed the bridge of my nose. My vision blackened for a second with the sudden change of altitude.

"I just needed to think okay!?" I said with a little edge to my voice.

He nodded his head. The sun shimmering off his scales aggravated my sensitive sense of sight.

I stood up on unsteady legs. His arms jerked in an effort to catch me; however, I held up my shaky hand. "I'll be okay," I confirmed. I pinched my eyes shut for a few seconds. This headache was slowly becoming my worst yet. At least, my previous nausea was gone.

"What did you think about?" Trowa questioned. I stood in silent contemplation. My pale fingers mechanically ran across my scalp. "I think I know," he told me.

Looking at my feet, I replied, "Trowa, I don't believe you in the least, but I'm willing to overlook that. No matter what you say, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily. Do you know why?" I said in a steady stream.

"Why?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Because I'm hooked on you." It put a small smile on my face to see his bewildered look. However, the damn headache wouldn't go away!

He put his hand on my cheek. I loved the feeling of cold skin. "I thought after the... that you wouldn't believe me," he revealed.

I sighed, and gave him my best 'irritated scholar' look. "I don't, but that doesn't change my feelings from last night." His eyes widened to almost unnatural proportions. Yes, it was true. I didn't believe in his former humanity, and I still wanted to be with him. I didn't know if the serpent fully understood my feelings; however, he nodded his head all the same. That was that.

"You need to sssleep," he commanded me gently. Before I could protest, he argued, "You look awful."

"Geez, thanks," I replied. Truthfully, if I looked worse than I felt, than I must have looked little better than a corpse.

Trowa felt through my wet shirt. "You need to change these," he told me. I was about to argue that I didn't have a change of clothes. Then I saw my brown shoulder bag swung over his arm; the bag hung low, at the joint where his human torso ended. I grabbed my supplies. The bag was fuller than it was a couple weeks ago. Tao had provided me with a lot of necessary supplies; he was a goof, but he knew how to travel. Beneath a huge bag of dried beef, cheese, and some matches was a light blue shirt with a tan tunic, and some warm brown breeches; Tao picked them out.

I pulled my shirt over my head and noticed my snake's back. "You can look," I told him seriously. I remembered the scene at the lake before I met the Easterner. He really was shy around the human body. I could almost imagine him blushing a deep forest green.

"Achoo!" The sneeze was sudden and unexpected. It was a very spiteful sneeze; my whole body was jerked, and it felt like I dislodged my brain through my nose- not very pleasant in the least.

The snake quickly checked me over for any injuries. Worry Wort! It took him only moments to realize I was in a completely nude state. His hands were snatched from me like they were electrocuted. "Sssorry," he said quickly.

To put him more at ease (I knew he was embarrassed; he didn't have to make any facial expressions for me to tell), I quickly put my shirt on; then I slipped into the breaches, and he dropped the tunic over my head. "Atleast, he had good taste," the snake commented, as he inspected me. I chuckled.

"You know what I can't believe," I said as I fastened a few buttons. My fingers were slipping, and my eyesight was strained to the point where the littlest bit of light hurt. He urged me to continue. "How could anyone think you're cold?" I said, as I moved inches from his neck.

He revoked, "And what makes you think I'm not cold?"

"Easy," I told him. "A cold-hearted monster wouldn't have saved me three times, cared for me the way you do, or get extremely jealous over a little fling." My voice steadily grew quieter. It could have been interpreted as a seductive maneuver, but truthfully the sound of my own voice aggravated my headache.

"Perhapsss, I have melted somewhat," he contemplated more to himself than me. His voice was soothing: mellow, almost non-existent. I loved the way his words seemed to be carried by the wind.

I rested my forehead on his delightfully cold shoulder. "You were never cold," I murmured. "No one would go out of their way to help a desperate girl in need the way you have. I don't care what she said to you; you have more heart than any person I know. You don't carry a mask Trowa; everyone else does! We put them on when it's most convenient for us: a happy face when we don't want other's to see our grief, an angry face when we don't want other's to know our love. It's not your fault you can't pretend like the rest of us. Somehow, I know Midii must have realized that as well. You're truer to your feelings than me. I always let stupid things like logic get in the way." My words slowly slurred and grew quieter. I didn't even remember half of what I said. It didn't help that I was half unconscious. I was definitely sick. However, I doubted that Trowa caught on.

"Then you believe me," he said. I felt his chest hitch a little.

I scoffed, "Of course not." My eyes were sliding shut. What was my problem with feinting recently?

"Quatre!" I felt my body being shook before I blacked out completely.

(To be continued...)

(1) Not all caterpillars are green, but this one is. I know, no more butterflies, and butterfly metaphors/similes.

I'm terribly sick, so I made Quatre sick, as well. Misery loves company! I decided to sleep my illness off on the couch-- the ferrets would have none of that. Self-centered brats! A ferret's mentality is like this, 'If you're not paying attention to them, there's something seriously wrong.' So I was woken up by several pokes and prods by cold noses and whiskers. My body was nothing but playground equipment; they played under, over, and even tried stealing my blanket! They took full advantage of the fact that I wasn't willing to get up! Finally, after five hours of half-sleep, I grounded the two brats. That is the end of my rant. I hope you all enjoyed my suffering the way my pets have.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you Kitsune-001, Hatori Soma, Wolfje, Chibi Tanny, Silvermane1, 'No One', pheonix013, Gecko Osco, BigSister2 Markanovanlink, jess-eklom, Sir Gawain of Camelot (You did it! You gave me one dozen reviews. As a reward, you get the next chapter... what; you were expecting something else?)

_**SSS**_

"..." I tried to speak, but my throat felt harsh and constricted, like I was being throttled. The hazy image of the snake floated above me. Why did he look at me with such sorrow?

His rough nails prodded my lips; a trail of wet coolness dribbled down my chin. I tried to move my mouth, but my lips felt like they were immobile for a second; then with a conscious effort on my part, my mouth parted slightly. Water was gently forced into my mouth; however, I meant to talk, and I found it rather difficult to do with a small stream running over my tongue. At first, the water felt as fire would when it hit the back of my throat, then it delightfully chilled the ache for a moment. Afterwards, my throat was as dry as before I drank.

I watched the blurry lines of green. He moved his head to the side, and it was like watching something move very fast. Apparently, my eyes could not keep up with the settle movement.

I attempted the speech thing again. I knew I was capable; I've done it before. I had to move my lips in sync with my tongue. The throat was suppose to rumble as vocal chords orchestrated a stream of sounds that stringed together to form vowels and consonants. Those sounds could be formed into words, and words came in handy to form complete sentences. I got the lip part down, but my tongue remained glue to the roof of my mouth, and my throat refused any form of cooperation.

Was Trowa talking? There was also a time when I knew how to listen.

My eyelids rebelled along with my throat and ears. I was surrounded by darkness once again; all senses were cut off in the literal blink of an eye. At least, it didn't hurt when I slept. I wanted to stay in the simple darkness forever.

Hazy light -- the same as last time. It was just a tad brighter, a mixture of neon blues and greens.

My sense of touch was extremely sensitive compared to my sense of sight. My cheek rested on a hide of smooth, cold skin. I wasn't so distanced to the world that I didn't know it was Trowa. Knowing that he was so close to me, put me at ease. Nothing could hurt me with the snake's protection.

I heard a lot of moaning...; was that me? It sounded horrible. Trowa must have thought so too. A hand that felt like a cold compress brushed my bangs aside and rested on my overheated forehead. I didn't realize it until he touched me, but I had a severe fever. My cousin died from a fever... That thought didn't frighten me. If I were to leave this world, at least my last moments in it would be with Trowa. It was impossible to feel fear with his calming presence, as impossible as feeling dry in a lake of clear water.

Once again, my visit to the conscious realm was short. I was soon drawn back to my dreams.

There was a lot of red; I was standing over the corpse of a large beast. The poor thing was mangled and picked at until the bones protruded through the skin that had been torn from the muscle and tendon. It was rough work done by teeth and claws instead of knives. The animal moved; it was then that I realized its true form, Trowa. I couldn't recall whether I spoke the name or not. I couldn't hear my voice, but I knew I screamed.

Crouching low and tearing at the body was a huge feline.

Stop it.

It's bloody lips smiled. The murderous cat twisted around and left me alone.

Wait!

I stared into the hollowed eyes of my forbidden love.

Take me!

The cat continued to stalk away. I could not move to follow it, and I could not provoke it to tear me to shreds. It was horrible. The beast gutted me, but not physically. My emotions lied dead, spilled from my gut, and lying with Trowa's corpse. I kneeled and began to weep.

The image shifted, like moving the sand to form another layer of Earth. Now I was staring at a pair of bare feet standing on a plane of black. My eyes travelled up, taking in every curve and angle of the legs. I stopped at the knee, unwilling to let myself travel any further up. I knew this person; though, I only saw his legs. And I loved him; I had no idea why. How could I love him when my heart already belonged to a reptile?

Gentle hands stroked my hair, and my face was pressed into the thigh. I felt like I could meld into this person. I hugged the left leg desperately, tears trailing down the smooth thigh.

The image of the corpse flashed in my mind. In a desperate voice, I asked the person if he could save my snake. My breath caused goosebumps on the fair skin. He said that saving that creature was the last thing he wanted to do. I cried harder for Trowa and for myself. Despite the harsh words I could not hate this stranger.

My fingers ghosted down the back of his thigh. The sensation of cool soft metal greeted my fingertips.

I woke up from the odd dream to find myself grasping onto Trowa. It felt uncomfortable to feel the trail of dried salt water on my cheeks. I was laying down on what I thought was a bed of soft needles. My mind and eyes were in no condition to decipher my current location, but it was dry.

It still felt as though my head was on fire, and my body refused to stop shivering. It was hard to move, but I managed to bring my upward body up. A familiar sense of dizziness overtook me, as my eyesight blackened for a few moments. When I blinked again, I saw clearer. The first thing to grace my sight was Trowa, and I felt a little guilt for my unfaithful dream... It was only a silly dream. I looked past his green head and to the high wooden ceiling.

"Don't overdo it," I was warned by the cautious reptile.

My voice sounded odd and creaky like it needed to be oiled, but I replied, "I...won't." A small smile appeared on his face when I obediently laid down.

Something soft and juicy was pressed to my lips. "Open up." A small piece of orange was pushed through. I guessed it to be an orange because of the texture. My tongue was in league with my throat and refused to work. It could have actually been any grapefruit. I ate about half of the fruit when I declined more pieces by firmly shutting my mouth. The hunger was there; I just didn't want to swallow anything else. Every piece of fruit was a cruel task.

Something strange happened; I could have sworn I saw a glint of green in Trowa's predatory eyes before he bent down and pressed his cool lips to my hot forehead. "Now sssssleep sssacrifice," he commanded gently. I was about to protest to the treatment and the old nickname, but I did feel extremely tired.

Not even all the king's horses and all the king's men could have woken me up from my slumber, so it was no surprise that the sounds of yelling and fighting didn't. It all sailed over me and became part of another unusual dream. (1)

"Hey?" Trowa's voice was unusually smooth, like honey. "Are you still sleeping?" He also corrected his speech impediment. Good for him. Now if only he could let me sleep. A hand pressed against my forehead; it was unusually soft. "At least your fever's gone," he said. I frowned. That voice was definitely not Trowa, and that person was definitely not male. I opened my eyes at the same time the window was opened, and I shot out of bed.

I was in a bed! My skin rubbed against sheets; I've grown accustomed to sleeping outside, so the small luxury made me feel like my skin was tougher than sand paper in comparison. It was odd getting used to a regular bed again.

I scanned around the room. There was little furniture: a dresser, a chair, and a nightstand. All of them were made of the same type of wood. The room didn't make me feel too distanced from nature.

The woman stood by the door with a smug expression that seemed modest at the same time. She was tall for a woman, reaching the average height of a man. Though, she was wearing a male tunic and breaches, she still couldn't hide her feminine form. Her eyes were light blue and very friendly, and her honey hair was tied in two plaits over her shoulders. With both hands on her hips she greeted, "So you came back from the dead in a sense. It's not like I'm a necromancer, but if you had gotten any worse you might have needed one. Though, I doubt you would want your soulless body rising from the dead."

It took a while for me to register her words. Necromancer held no meaning to me, so I ignored it. But was I that sick?! Wasn't Trowa watching over me; where was he?! "Who are you?" I asked the question that was next on my priority list.

"I'm Sally the Benevolent," she boosted. I tilted my head at the title. She obviously sensed my confusion, because she explained, "A sorceress is given a title when she graduates from her covenant. My disbelief was obvious. "You don't believe me?" She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Sorry, I don't believe in sorcery or any fairytales," I revealed.

Slowly, I stepped out of the bed onto the warm floorboard. It must have been later in the afternoon or early in the evening, as wood tended to soak up the heat slowly as the day progressed. I had flooring in my old room and hated stepping on the wood early in the morning with bare feet.

I walked to the door without looking back at the 'sorceress'. I felt bad for being that discourteous, but I needed to find him.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you," she informed. "Trowa would miss you." I spun around so fast that I was sure I was going to fall, but I didn't.

"Trowa?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "And if you sit down like a good boy, we can chat until he gets back." I walked over to the bed and sat down again. She perched right next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked without even looking at the self-proclaimed sorceress.

A hand was placed comfortably on my shoulder; it was almost natural. "Didn't the prince tell you about me? I was the sorceress that was exiled."

My mouth seemed to unhinge. I couldn't put together any coherent words. The moment was too surreal; this woman was admitting that she knew Trowa when he was called a prince, but that was impossible! Finally, I accused, "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about such a thing?" she said in a very mature matter. It was like she was too old to argue, or that I was too young to argue with.

"Then he paid you," I suggested.

"With what?" she questioned. "I don't know where he would hide the money... do you?" I backed down for the moment.

There was no motivation for her to lie to me. 'Quatre, you have to consider all possibilities. When you eliminate all the possible solutions, then what's left must be the truth,' my father's words were as clear as though he was with me. I realized that I was acting as ignorant as those villagers. I was instantly disgusted by my own stubborn behavior. Perhaps, Sally and Trowa were telling the truth. There was no evidence to dispute their claims. Maybe, my snake was a prince.

Eagerly, I asked, "Can you show me some magic?" If magic existed, then Trowa was telling the truth.

She smiled just as eagerly, "Of course, but don't make a habit out of it. I'm not a street performer, you know."

She looked directly into my eyes, and as though she was playing pick-a-boo with a toddler, she covered her own. She lifted her hand and continued to stare directly at me. "Well?" I wondered in slight confusion; I looked around the room, expecting to see something spectacular.

"Don't you see?" she asked. I shook my head. "My eyes are brown."

"Oh," I said without any true understanding.

"They're normally blue," (2) she informed with a frown. She sighed before covering her eyes again to turn them back to their natural color.

"Oh."

"Kids these days just don't get subtlety," she muttered. "Here." She improved her trick by covering my eyes. When her hands left, I was staring at myself. A teen with the same pale skin, blue-green eyes, and light golden hair was smiling back at me. "How's this?" she questioned with my lips and her voice. Besides the fact that she made me sound like a girl, the transformation was perfect. (3)

I let myself believe. A warm feeling erupted in me that I welcomed with open arms.

Hope.

* * *

(1) Never fall asleep with background noise. Whenever I fall asleep with the TV/Radio on, the voices invade my dreams.

(2) The eye-changing scene I got straight out of CRAFT.

(3) Quatre does have a girl's voice, but I love it... Considering I love any character Ai Orikasa plays. I definitely prefer Japanese voice talents. Though Trowa's english voice is nice..., so is Sally, Dorothy, and Une, and I love Sylvia's english voice. Other than them... I can do without the english, but that's just me.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: This update came a lot later than usual... My excuses are plenty, and unique; however, I will not bore anyone with them.

Note II: This chapter isn't very action-oriented.

**_SSS_**

I inquired how magic worked. However, the only answer I received was, "It doesn't work; it just is. Can you explain any better why fools fall in love?" It was a wise decision to back down at that moment. The way she said it seemed like she knew a deep secret. I prayed that it wasn't the case.

"Miss Sally?" I inquired. The setting sun highlighted her figure in pink-gold.

"Hmm?"

I replayed my words in my mind in hopes that I didn't come off sounding too idiotic. "Can you turn Trowa back into a human?" It sounded as juvenile as I feared.

"I don't know."

"But why?!" The woman could easily transform herself into another person. Why couldn't she help a person that had been turned into a snake?

She laid her hands on her lap thoughtfully and scooted to face me. It was then that she smiled. She had the type of smile that warmed a person's soul, because it was reserved just for them. I wondered how many other people she swayed with that smile. "Quatre," she soothed. "You must understand the complexities of the situation. I have no idea what curse was placed on the prince... You wouldn't give a sick man a remedy without first knowing the ailment, would you?"

My stubborn side felt the need to argue, "But he was turned in to a serpent. There can't be many curses like that! Comparing it to an illness, wouldn't that be a very prominent symptom?!" I had to make sense out of it. I had accepted that magic existed, but only on the terms that it applied to certain rules. It couldn't just disregard every natural law out there! There had to be a balance; I hoped there was a balance. If there was a curse, then there would naturally be a countercurse.

She shook her head. "We'll just have to wait and see," she advised.

My next action could have been viewed as either childish or extremely mature; I remained silent. I didn't want to talk to her in fear of an arguement. However, I didn't want her to speak to me, because I was quite upset with her.

"Hungry?" she questioned. A response was unavoidable, and I was determined to appear mature enough to give this woman an honest answer.

"Yes."

She stood up. Why was every move so graceful with her; her body was as fluid as my snake's. I wondered if it was possible to go fifteen minutes without thinking about Trowa.

"How about some soup? You haven't eaten in days, so it should be easy on your stomach," she conversed smoothly.

"Yes."

I heard a chuckle that wasn't unlike my sister's. "It's amazing that only seconds ago you were speaking full sentences. I'm sorry about Trowa, but I'll try to control fate better," she said in a very even tone. It would have been easier if the woman had been upset with me. Did she have to remain calm and composed?

She moved out of the room, and like an obedient duckling, I followed.

She spoke, "So how did you and Trowa meet?"

"I was his sacrifice," I said in a low voice. She possessed keen hearing, obviously; the woman giggled uncontrollably. I crossed my arms and attempted the intimidation thing. "What's so funny?"

Immediately, the woman calmed down. "Nothing; I just find it interesting." I wondered if she meant to alleviate my confusion; it didn't work. She smiled that smile that was reserved for me. "It's just, that you belong to him."

With a noticeable blush, I turned away from the woman. Quietly, I commented, "More than you'll know." If she heard me, she pretended not to. I watched her sashay to the counter and stir a big steaming pot with a wooden spoon..., just like a witch. I was sure she would have taken offense if I voiced my wandering thoughts. It didn't take my 'wandering' mind long to think about Trowa. I couldn't wait for my snake to come back, so he could see how much I believed in him now. Wouldn't he be surprised. I imagined the look on his face when I would tell him that I thought he was right all along. Maybe, he would crack a smile.

"Good thoughts?" the woman questioned. She stood by the small wooden table. I just realized that I was standing in a daze; I didn't know how long. During the time between then and now, a steaming bowl of food was placed on the rough surface of the table.

I shook my head and sat down. The sorceress took a seat on my left. Her elbows were placed on the table casually. It is hard to understand how difficult it is to eat when someone was watching and not eating. Automatically, I fingered my adam's apple; did it bob too much when I swallowed? She noticed the movement and smirked wider.

The attention was aggravating me; however, I remained civil when I questioned, "Is there anything wrong with the way I'm eating?"

"No."

"Could you not look at me," I murmured with my lips inches from my spoon. My eyes, unwilling to meet hers, kept a constant vigil on my spoon; the broth ripple from my breath.

"If you don't like admirers, you shouldn't be so cute," she teased. Noticing my obvious discomfort, she continued, "I'm just waiting for questions; I'm sure you have many."

"A few... How did I get here?"

"That's an easy one. I found Trowa with you in my barn; he attacked me rather viciously. He didn't recognize me at first. I can claim with full confidence that I recognized him for what he was at once, a cursed human," she informed.

"How's that?" I asked in hopes of furthering the plot.

She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs before providing me with an answer, "A demon couldn't have gotten past my magic-wards." She was definitely a self-assured woman, but so was an eagle chick when it first took flight.

"Roughly, I was grabbed from behind; I could feel his scaly arm clamp around my neck, and another one grasped my middle! I wasn't in the least bit amused when I was pulled off the ground, and threatened." I flinched, as I remembered how easily Trowa dispatched those bandits a while back.

She was purely enraptured in her story. "He said in my ear in a hissy voice 'Touchst him and I'll kill you'." She mimicked his voice quite well. For a moment, it felt like he was in the room with us.

My eyes widened. "He didn't."

"He did. Do you think I took that sort of abuse easily?" I shook my head. "Exactly, I kicked him in the face."

With no small amount of disbelief, I asked, "How did you do that!?"

"Oh, I'm _very_ flexible," she gloated. Images of how flexible the woman was drifted in to my head. She continued, "I dropped to the ground; however, I jumped right back up." To enhance her narration, she jumped from her wooden chair and caused it to smash against the floor.

"A serpent of normal stature can strike at a distance equal to two-thirds his body length in less than a second; you can imagine what a giant serpent is capable of! I knew he was ready to attack! Only quick reflexes saved me from a bloody death! Do you want to know what I did next?" I nodded. "I grabbed a pitchfork and raised it like a shield." She found a competent prop in her discarded chair. "It was a short battle, but I quickly gained the upper-hand!"

"How?"

She put her hands on her rounded hips. "I remembered I was a sorceress." That one line rendered me completely speechless.

Undaunted, she continued, "In serious situations such as those, you must keep in mind that rash decisions are often times unavoidable. My mind was in a state of desperation, and I cast the first spell that came to mind; it was the spell that I first mastered in training." Without further prodding, she revealed, "Fire."

"In a barn?" I reminded her in a voice reminiscent of my father's. I tried to think of everything that was flammable in a barn: straw, wood..., me.

"The straw quickly caught on fire, and my scaly intruder's priorities quickly changed from killing a sorceress to rescuing a blond. With little hesitation, I commanded my foe to rescue you (admittingly, he needed very little prompting). I vouched to remain in my barn, much like a captain with his sinking ship; except, I had the ability to save my barn, a freezing spell. Afterwards, I was surprised to find the cursed one waiting for me... I think he was worried," she revealed.

"Jussst curiousss," hissed a voice from just outside the window. I smiled when I saw the green head and shoulders leaning over the opened window.

"Well, where have you been Your Majesty?" questioned Sally with the deepest tone of respect. "We were just talking about you." The former illusion of deep respect was gone from her voice. At that moment she sounded like a teasing older sister.

"Here'sss thosse herbss you wanted," he told the sorceress while holding up a bag.

"Just put them on the counter," she insisted. "We're finishing our meal."

I spoke up, "I'm not too hungry." With a wave of her hand, she advised me to put the dish in the sink. I stepped lightly to the sink, and consequently the window.

I looked into bright predator eyes while I discarded my used bowl. Instantly, I saw our small adventure replay in my mind: through adversity, peril, distrust, jealousy, denial, and many other screwed up things. I was glad that we were allowed a little break from it all. However, I was a little apprehensive about the future. Hopefully, Sally will be the catalyst needed to turn our unlucky love around. Though, given our track record, I doubt our lives would get much easier.

The eyes moved closer.

Cold passion pressed against my lips, and I surrendered my thoughts to the kiss. With closed eyes, I reveled in his gentle touch. It was shy, passive, and afraid--gentle, encouraging, and careful. If kisses could be translated, he would be telling me, 'It may be tough now, but I promise it will get better.'

Perhaps.

* * *

Post-Note: Really, I have very good excuses.


	14. Chapter 14

A week with Sally the Sorceress, or as she encourages Sally the Benevolent, was enlightening. She was able to fill in a lot of gaps in Trowa's past that the Prince was unaware of himself, not to mention a lot of embarrassing anecdotes. However, the odd thing about Sally was that she always volunteered information inconsistently.

Additionally, we both learned the details of Trowa's father's death. It appeared that there was an assassination attempt on the King. Apparently, the first attempt was sloppy. A few drops of undiluted Mandrake venom was placed in the King's evening wine. In very fine detail, we were informed that the poison kills its victims in seconds with no residual trace of itself. However, the would-be-killer was foolish to let undiluted venom settle for so long, as it ate away the solid gold cup. (1)

Afterwards, Sally the Court Sorceress, was given the responsibility of guarding His Majesty from further assassins, and she became Sally the King's Sorceress. It was a very ingenious move appointing a sorceress as a right-woman guard. A magic user's sense is highly acute, and they have the ability to identify harmful substances with a mere glance; at least that was what I was told.

Retaining the position for six years, she gained the trust of every official in the castle. However, the King's half brother, Lord Dekim, belittled her abilities around every corner. "He hated me before we even met, and the man made me sick to my stomach."

Time passed, and the King's degrading health did not go unnoticed by the court and especially not by the Sorceress. She had been quickly demoted when she could not find what was ailing the King. Every healer in the region was called, and everyone of them had been quickly dismissed.

Sally had to watch from afar, as her King and friend slowly degraded from a proud monarch to a feeble and frail man. She compared it to the wilting of a particularly lovely rose.

"Sssoo," commented the snake. "He wasss ill; no one could help that." He was curled around us in the only building large enough to accommodate him, the barn.

Sally revealed, "He wasn't sick. Trowa, I know you had a distant relationship with the king, I was there, but show at least a little concern for your own father."

"I can't change my heart for you Sssally; the man meant nothing to me," he revealed.

I turned my head to Sally. Cryptically, she responded, "And that's what's going to make it so hard."

The voice inside my head prompted me to intervene. "Excuse me Miss Sally, but what's going to be so hard?"

"Nothing," she dismissed. Arguing with her was like moving a mountain. It was only by her good graces alone that she volunteered information. I was no fool; a sorceress would never bend to the will of a kid like me.

She continued as if the pause in conversation never occurred. "He wasn't ill. It was only after his death that it was discovered that he was being slowly poisoned, and by the same method as before, Mandrake venom. Except it was diluted and delivered in small doses on a daily basis." I turned to Trowa, but he didn't even bat an eyelash. I watched the emotions play on the Sorceress's face. Anger radiated from her entire being. Just like her smile, that anger was reserved for one person. "Dekim Barton," she spat, "wasted no time in pointing out the accused. The servant girl was hung for second-degree murder, while I was exiled for conspiring against the crown." I felt Trowa's mixed feelings quiver like a ripple in the air. The surrounding environment just got colder.

Confusion settled in. "Why weren't you executed?" I asked curiously.

"They're no fools; the only way to kill a sorceress is with an even more powerful sorceress, unless they preferred being fried," she exclaimed. I did not miss the use of sorceress instead of the more commonly used male form of sorcerer. "Basically, Dekim wanted me out of the way, and he didn't have the time or resources to kill me. So he used his third rate warlock to put a Exile Mark on me. I can't enter the kingdom, even if I wanted to."

"You mean Tsubarov. That man wasss asst ssskilled asst a frog. How could he have exiled you." Sally's eyes shifted to him coldly.

"An Exile Mark requires little skill, and only the correct incantation. It's flawless in its design, as the recipient is incapable of removing the mark herself," she defended. The honey-haired woman twisted her back to us, and lowered her shirt to reveal a lightly tan shoulder blade. It had a pure black mark resembling the horns of a bull. Green fabric once again covered the mark.

"Now," she continued. "Can you guess why Dekim would want to get rid of a Sorceress, who's only real loyalty was with his brother?"

Quickly, I answered, "He wanted you out of the way." I regretted my haste. In the past, I was never encouraged to volunteer answers, and I always found myself insecure of my resolve.

"Exactly," she agreed. "But why? Why did his warlock find the poison only after the King was good and dead? Why did he accuse the only person capable of identifying the assailant?"

"Because of Trowa," I said with little thought; however, Trowa didn't appear bothered by the remark. I sighed, as I peered into his eyes, half-lidded and dulled. His form was relaxed like a huge green throw rug. Wasn't he in the least bit upset?!

He commented, "I figured asst much."

Sally rose an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I've had plenty of time to think about it," he confided.

"That you were the target all along?" she revealed. "The King's death and set-up were all an elaborate scheme to get the two people who presented the most obstacle out of the way." So this was nothing more than a dispute over the throne: an innocent servant executed, a woman was exiled from her homeland, and a boy was transformed into a monster. How could those actions ever be justified?!

"I suspected as much when I found out that Dekim Barton was the one who appointed me as the King's Sorceress," she said with a casual wave of her hand. Trowa lifted his head and stared blankly at her. "It was odd that the man who belittled by abilities was the one who recommended them... Can anyone say, 'set up'?"

"It wasst all...a sset up?" he wondered. "Everything?"

"Yep, you, me, the girl, everything was played out from the beginning to create an obtacle free path for himself. He wanted the throne for his own, and he wanted you out of the way. Although, having you turned into a snake was slightly unorthodox and risky," the woman said while leaning against the straw pile casually. "However, you did provide the perfect escape goat for your own death. I don't know whether to call him a maniac or a genius."

With honest conviction, I told her, "I would call him a cruel man. Someone like that should not be a monarch."

The woman's lips twitched upwards. "I love to hear bold convictions. However, it's going to take a lot more than honesty and courage to overthrow him. I doubt our little party could do anything about it," her voice reasoned whimsically.

"As soon as you turn Trowa human, we can march right up there and demand his throne back," I reasoned. I turned my head to my snake. He cocked his head in my direction.

"That isn't going to work," Sally warned.

Trowa concured, "It'sss been a couple years. I'm sssure thingss have changed.

It was Sally's turn to give him a blank stare. "Trowa it's been a little over seven years."

I couldn't speak fast enough. Before a single syllable was uttered, the green reptile slithered out of the barn. My lips were still slightly parted in preparation for my protest, when I jumped to my feet.

"Quatre, wait," Sally said after I took my first step. Her words held power over me. Whether it was her persuasive voice or magic that held me in place, I never knew.

"What?"

There was nothing she could say to persuade me to stay much longer. "I have something important to tell you." My foot tapped impatiently against the dirt floor. "I know a way to reverse Trowa's condition..., but you can't tell him (2)."

"Huh?"

"Let me elaborate," she said while she held up her hand. "From what I've gathered, the curse that Trowa's suffering from is Vanity."

"Vanity? I don't think that's his problem," I confessed. How could anyone think highly of themselves when they had their humanity stripped?

"Vanity. The ability of a person to think of themselves as someone entirely different than the world sees them. The Vanity charm is based on self image. It gives the recipient the ability to impose their self image on to their physical form. For instance, if a man thought he was the most glamourous male specimen there was, he might turn into a peackock. The only way to change his form would be to change his perspective on himself. And if a prince believed himself to be cold-blooded...," she explained and let her sentence trail off deliberately. I pretty much got the idea, anyway.

"He still doesn't think of himself as human?" I said with a little pain. Weren't his feelings for me human enough?! I thought about what could be taking his humanity away from him? Seven years being a monster must have been hard. "I wonder if he forgot what it was like to be human."

Sagely, Sally notified, "His condition began long before the spell. Trowa has witnessed horrific inhumane acts. Mankind can be the cruelest." I was reminded of what Trowa told me. They experimented on him and ostracized him, because they didn't believe he was up to their standard of being human. It made me sick, like I swallowed a lot of vile tasting medicine.

"How can I...," my voice echoed softly.

"I think we should go to his homeland," Sally offered. "If not for the crown, then to regain Trowa's faith in his own humanity. However, I don't think I can convince him." The question was left unheard, but it was understood.

"I'll try to talk to him," I assured. I gave her a small polite smile. Although, I questioned my own abilities when it came to persuading the stubborn snake.

I left the sorceress dozing leisurely in the hay, and looking like a misplaced fey creature. I walked in one direction, straight, unrelenting. I knew I would run into the snake if I kept on walking. I could have taken any direction with the same results, because truthfully he would be the one seeking me.

I sat on a very smooth boulder by a small creak. The crackling of the moving water was soothing and eclipsed every other sound in the wood. The only creature I heard was the occasional loud bird.

Steel arms wrapped around my torso. A soft voice greeted, "Hey." Smooth lips graced the ridge of my ear.

Teasingly I asked, "Did you miss me?" Arms tightened securely in response. "Hypothetically, if I ever left..., would you follow me no matter what?" If he was skeptical of my question, he didn't act it.

"Yess," he responded softly Maybe convincing him would be easier than I thought.

* * *

(1) Mandrake: No I didn't copy from Harry Potter. Mandrake myths have been around for a while

(2) I was thinking of ending it there. What a perfectly annoying cliffy that would have been!


	15. Chapter 15

Sir Gawain of Camelot: I reread that part you mentioned. Well, I changed the example with the Vanity potion. (It was pretty easy with my natural talent. .) I did this, because I do see where you're coming from. I care a lot about my feedback. No really...I do.

**Lauren**, **'No One'**, **BigSister 2**, **Konpeitou**, **Jess-Eklom**, **Gemenice**, **Axcushate**, **Silvermane1**, **Gecko Osco**, **MousyCoon**, **lunarays**, **Sir Gawain of Camelot**, **Kal Key**. See, I do read every review (or at least copy and paste the names).

Thank you **Dentelle-Noir**, for beta-ing this chapter, and making it better. Wow, I can't believe I didn't know a thing about betas two months ago.

**SSS**

Something woke me up; it wasn't a noise. It felt more like an absence, like something was missing. My mind was still hazy, and half of myself wanted to fall back to sleep. The other half, my conscious state that decided to wake up, pushed my torso off the hard ground.

I scanned the area curiously, looking for the missing object. My eyes focused on a lump, a foot or so away from me. It inflated and deflated rhythmically. It was only Sally, curled in her own sleeping bag, like a little pill bug. The only part of her visible was a small tuft of hair.

Again, I looked around: tree, tree, bush, Sally, tree. Trowa was missing; I couldn't see his scaly hide anywhere. I pushed myself up and stretched protesting muscles for a brief moment.

Though, my leather boots padded very gently on the soft ground, I still could hear my steps in the completely silent forest. Normally, I would have been uneased by the unusual calm, but ever since Sally became our guide, I've become accustomed to it. Every night, the sorceress erected a barrier, so we wouldn't be interrupted in our sleep. This barrier kept both the animals and the noises they made from disturbing us.

It took a calculated ten steps to reach an invisible wall of pure magic. Briefly, blue light scattered before my eyes, like the reflection of a pearl. Then the sounds of life burst all around me. Crickets, wolves, and night owls were all competing to have their voice heard over the other. The creatures continued their midnight chorus, uncaring of my small presence in their world.

Now where was Trowa?

I left the protection of Sally's magic behind, and walked leisurely on one aimless course. Nothing was ever accomplished by standing still and letting someone else find you. On the other hand, I hoped Trowa didn't wander too much; otherwise, I might not be able to find him. Perhaps, he would return, see me missing, and immediately rush to find me. Though, he wouldn't find me, because I was wandering in the forest.

It was about that time that I noticed I was hopelessly lost, which didn't surprise me. I never did boast about my navigation skills.

I leaned against a tree, and closed my eyes. Not for the first time on that journey, I imagined what it would be like if Trowa did manage to break the curse. It was a interesting distraction. I wondered if his body would be warmer. Would he still be sullen, or would he open up more? Granted, he talked to me more since we've first met, and a great deal more than with other people; however, I had this odd little fantasy where Trowa and I just sat and shared our deepest, darkest secrets. Then I wondered if it was healthy for young boys to delve into such innocent fantasies. Wasn't it more natural for a hormonal teenager to concentrate on the sex aspect of a relationship? Should I have been concerned that my intended mate might be hideous, or should I have been more concerned that I didn't care?

A high pitched squeal made me leap right out of my skin. The sound continued; it sounded like a small animal being tortured. It was probably best not to remain where I was. In my search, I'd completely forgotten about predators.

With more determination, I navigated the wood, trying to find my way back... Though, 'navigating' was probably an incorrect term. I think I only succeeded in losing myself more.

I wandered in one direction for a few minutes, walking carefully, as there was no trail, only branches, leaves and insects. I closed one of my eyes moments before a moth smacked right into me. Twice, I almost poked my other eye out with a branch; it was an unofficial law of navigation, that a person's eyes had to be the primary targets for forest debris.

A branch clung stubbornly to my shirt, as another flicked at my eye again. It was really getting tiresome, destroying perfectly good shirts all the time. I was thankful Tao had left me some to abuse. I tugged on it gently, untangling the fabric from the persistent plant's clutches..., only to be caught by another one. I suppose, it would be painfully obvious that there would be a lot of plant life in a forest..., but I was getting nowhere fast.

The pained squeals grew louder. And then it all stopped.

I wandered the forest with a little more desperation. A lot of branches scratched my arms, leaving red marks but thankfully no blood to attract whatever predator was out there. I travelled as far as my weary body would let me. Though, it didn't take long for me to double over breathlessly.

The sound of a smooth surface gliding on an equally smooth surface caught my attention. I peeked out of some foliage into quite a large clearing. The full moon highlighted everything it touched, so I was able to see my cursed snake in a tightly curled position. His scales rubbed against one another softly creating a sound much like silk on silk.

I was about to declare my presence when something caught my eye. There was an animal, the size of a dog cradled in Trowa's coils. The silver of the moon gave the tan fur a soft pale tint. It looked like my snake caught the beast in a protective embrace. The truth was more sinister. The small faun was his meal. I was able to see that whatever life the creature had, had long been extinguished. Cold lips sought the corpse's neck. He breathed in the scent deeply, of warm flesh and warmer blood. Teeth, jagged needles that were impossibly white, grazed the lifeless skin, and I shut my eyes tight. I couldn't watch it any longer.

I sat on the dirty ground and diverted my attention to a nearby rock. I didn't want, could not, think of my Trowa as a killer. Reasonably speaking, I've eaten deer too. However, my food was cooked and didn't resemble the creature in the least. There was actually little difference between me consuming prepared meat to Trowa consuming fresh flesh. However, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end just thinking about the morbid scene.

The squishy sounds coming from his wet meal, made me slightly queasy. I could hear every shredded piece of flesh, like cloth being ripped apart.

I really needed Trowa... After all, I was having a difficult time finding my way back to our camp site. So I stayed through the bone crunching, squishy, and ripping sounds of my lover tearing his prey limb from limb. I couldn't wait for him to finish.

"What are you doing out here?" questioned a very concerned voice. The owner of the voice was none other than my snake. I tilted my head to gaze into the piercing eyes of my friend and love. I noticed that he had a dark spot smeared across his cheek.

I said calmly, "You have a little blood on your face."

"I wass going to clean up," he retorted.

I bit my lip, before telling him, "I've never seen you...eat."

His eyes avoided mine, as he responded, "I never wanted you to." His voice grew quiet...quieter than usual.

"There'ss a nearby sstream. I need to washt thiss off," he informed. "Would you like to walk with me?" I nodded my head. He didn't seem to realize I was completely and hopelessly lost, but that wasn't vital information, and I wasn't really in the mood to share that with him.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, especially when he slithered into the pale patches of light that littered the forest floor. I was memorized..., mostly by the stains of blood that marred his chest, and it dotted his long coils, as well. I was vividly reminded of the incident with the predatory cat. Funny, it didn't seem all that scary now, and that beast wasn't as evil as I first believed. It was just a beast-not a monster, and it was no different from Trowa. They both had an instinctive drive to live.

It wasn't long before the languishing sounds of running water were heard. Trowa immersed himself in the mellow stream with eerie grace. Ink-like water engulfed his entire form. He barely made a ripple, as he disappeared underneath the surface. Soon he had vanished entirely. The liquid stilled; it was as if Trowa wasn't even there.

I suddenly felt like I was in a dreamlike state-an odd dream that didn't make any sense. I leaned across the bank, wondering if Trowa was even here to begin with. Maybe it was all an illusion created by...

"Ah!" I yelled before I was pulled into the cold water by two scaly arms. I splashed to the surface, and once my head reached over the water, I gasped like a damn fish out of water. The only thoughts running through my head at the moment were murderous ones.

A soft cackle joined in with my frantic splashing. "Perfect," the sneaky snake commented. "It sssservess you right to, wandering by yoursself in the dead of night." He stopped laughing abruptly. "You could have been hurt." He was scolding me! After, scaring half my life out of me, and practically drowning me, he was scolding ME?! He was the one who needed to listen to my complaints!

"I was only looking for you!" I defended. "Besides, you're the one who first ventured off by yourself!"

My snake actually had the gall to smirk at me, like I was some amusing little puppy trying to act tough.

"The differencsse between you and me issst that you're very easssy to sssnatch," he countered. I caught the mischievous gleam in his eye too late. His strong coils whipped around me and jerked me to his eye-level.

"Trowa! You...," what I planned to call him never passed my lips. I was silenced by a ribbon-like tongue grazing my wet cheek.

He slipped his long, black tongue back, and commented, "Also tasty." Okay, he successfully willed all the blood in my body to rise to my already flushed face.

"You," I said lamely.

"I...?," said Trowa with a bored, airy voice.

I continued, "Underhanded." He looked quite pleased with that remark. I couldn't let it end. He couldn't win with such a tricky tactic. It was unfair!

It was time to punish him.

In the same accusatory tone, I prodded, "Don't be a tease, Trowa."

"Aright," he complied.

What? He was not supposed to react in compliance. What ever happened to my socially awkward snake? The image of him wide-eyed when I stripped for a swim was still fresh in my mind. This new Trowa layed his head on my shoulder with a contented sigh. I felt his breath fan my neck. As a rule, I abhorred anyone breathing on me. However, every goosebump on my body prickled whenever his warm breath caressed my neck. Closing my eyes, I pretended that we were right; that it was natural.

Trowa's body tensed, while his nails raked carefully along my back. When he spoke, I heard every syllable vibrate against my skin, "I want to hold you with my own armss." I felt like my heart could have collapsed at any moment. His voice, his soft voice, was so weighed down with despair, desperation, and desire. He sounded so... human... so frail.

"You will," I reassured. The sorceress's prediction was still echoing in my mind. He would turn human only when he perceived himself as human. I also remembered my promise to not tell Trowa. "Sally said, 'the answers would reveal themselves'."

His coils tightened and quivered around my torso-I had almost forgotten that I was suspended ten feet in the air. Trowa did put up more of a fuss than I suspected he would when I took the opportunity to suggest traveling to his homeland. It was understandable to an extent. However, according to the sorceress, it was the quickest way to regain his humanity, and that was what Trowa wanted. I wanted him to be human too. We were all after the same goal. Weren't we?

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when we trudged back to the campsite. Sally graciously didn't comment on my soaked attire.

"Are we all ready to go?" she asked. What a redundant question that was! She had packed everything. All the supplies were in three, neat, little packs. Everything was ready to go.

Trowa plucked his from the ground and slung the thing over his shoulders. I had to turn my head, otherwise he might have seen me try to hold back my laughter. I wasn't too good at it. I couldn't help myself. He looked really cute, in an odd way, with a blue backpack. I even told him what I thought. He had given me his exasperated look. Sally also had to comment that he resembled a worm with a discolored hunchback... She did not get on his good side that time.

Needless to say, I was getting excited. I would be the first Southerner to view the North. Our destination was only a half-day away from our current camp. However, I learnt to keep my excitement to myself. Trowa would grow incredibly distant whenever I spoke of it. His eyes would glaze over slightly, and his jaw became rigid. And Sally... everything I said to her was easily dismissed as childish enthusiasm. She pretended to listen, but I saw the dim light of boredom lurking in the corners of her eyes. I suppose to a worldly sorceress, an ambitious yet naive, young man like myself, must have seemed dull.

"So do you have any family," Sally questioned. She caught me completely unaware. I was pulled from my musings with a slight start.

I answered, "Yeah, a father and a sister." I felt like elaborating, but I decided to wait for her encouragement.

"What are their names?" she questioned.

"Iria and Jabir... Umm, my father's name is Jabir, and my sister is Iria," I blurted out.

Like she was pre-programmed to ask questions, she turned to Trowa and inquired, "How about your family?"

"You already know," he said with a calm voice. However, if I knew Trowa half as well as I thought I did, he was irritated.

"Quatre, how about you tell me about Trowa's family?" she suggested, but it sounded more like a demand than anything else.

"Ah...I," I really couldn't tell her. I did not know a single thing about Trowa's family outside of his cousin's and father's name, and the cruelty of his uncle. He never spoke about his family like most would. I knew he had a sister, but I didn't know a thing about her. As I brooded over my ignorance, a little voice nagged me. I didn't like what that voice suggested either. It kept telling me that Trowa didn't trust me.

"I see?" she said sagely. Then as easily as changing socks, she changed subjects. "Well, we're almost there."

Sally seemed happy. I had no idea why. The moment we found the tunnel was the moment her journey with us came to an end. After all, she could never return to the North with that mark... Maybe she wanted to get rid of us? No, we weren't that annoying. Okay, at times Trowa could be painfully haughty, and I could be a tad passionate, especially when it came to new things, but we couldn't be that nerve-wracking.

I shivered with a small burst of wind. There was a slight chill in the air that shot straight through my bones. I was a Southerner. I did not appreciate the cold weather in the least. Today was just one of those cold, windy autumn days that I learned to hate. Sally and Trowa, though, seemed to ignore the cold... Or not even realize it.

"Only a few more steps. After this clearing we should be able to see the entrance," our magical guide informed.

I couldn't wait to clear the forest. I was beginning to grow tired of trees and their attacks. Excitement flooded my veins when I gazed above the treetops to see the face of a large mountain. The blue-gray rock disappeared above the wispy clouds. It was the first mountain I ever saw.

My form was just about shaking from pure excitement by the time I cleared the last obstacle of the forest.

I wiped the dust away from my arms and looked at the base of the mountain. I could not see any cave or crevice in the smooth, rocky surface. Perhaps it was hidden by magic...; that option seemed to be more possible now-a-days. Looking for any sign of a magical incantation, I saw a slightly indented mark in the rock. It looked deliberate.

Trowa slithered ahead of me, and looked at the mark carefully. "That's my family crest...they blocked the path," he informed.

It seemed his Uncle was very determined to keep Trowa away from his Kingdom. Actually, we should have expected something like that.

An idea struck me. We had a sorceress with us; surely her magic could brake through the pathetic rocky barrier.

A whistling noise flew by my ear. It took me a whole two seconds to realize that a rock had been launched at the side of the mountain, barely missing my head, smashing helplessly against the solid barriar.

"Bastards," Sally seethed. I spun around to see the woman glaring at the blocked pathway, her hands dirty from throwing the rock. She sent the world one last glare before she stalked away in the opposite direction... That wasn't such a good sign.

I was ready to chase her, as I had a natural inclination to help people when they were upset. However, Trowa secured a firm grip on my wrist with the end of his tail. "Leave her," he suggested.

I looked straight into his eyes, and sighed. He was probably right. I choose a place to get comfortable, a patch of earth that seemed softer, and sat down.

We all had our own way of dealing with anger; Sally seemed to like throwing rocks, so it was for the best to let her cool down first. When she returned, maybe we could brainstorm of another way to reach the North. I was very eager to see Trowa's homeland..., and the real Trowa.

My snake was curled only a few feet from me, basking in the noon sun. He took this new revelation with relative ease. It was like he expected the worst to happen. Trowa made it clear that he wasn't happy about going home, but I noticed his eyes lit up when she told him that it might help him return to human. He should have been the one throwing the fit, but he took the pain and the disappointment naturally.

I looked at the path that Sally had disappeared in with a sigh. Lately, it seemed like we've been having an over-abundance of luck, and all of it was bad.

(To be continued)

Note I: I don't know Quatre's father's name. I just thought of giving him one of my own creation. I'll probably refer to him as Jabir in all of my stories. Oh, and the 'J' is more pronounced like a 'Y'.

Note II: Well, geez...what to say. Okay, all my free time has been eaten up by Okami... I've barely had time for anything else. All my basic necessities were taking a back seat to my new favorite video game: I felt as if sleeping was a waste of time, when I could be battling the forces of evil instead. Okami...is Japanese for wolf, and that's the main character, a celestial goddess that has been reincarnated as a white wolf, Amaterasu. A wolf with the power of the celestial brush. First game in my knowledge that actually got my friend to say, "Hurry, draw a vine!" How many times have I heard that in my life? I beat the game..., but I'm playing it again. Sigh I am not addicted!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing; I believe that right belongs to Bandai.

Warning: Shounen ai

Genre: Romance/ Fantasy Definite AU

Pairing: 3x4

In random order: 'No One', Markanovanlink, Lauren, O.Forgetful.O, Konpeitou, BigSister 2, Sir Gawain of Camelot, Amber Dreams, Kal Key, jess-eklom, Wolfje, Dentelle Noir, and lunarays. Every review was as entertaining as the story itself.

And special thanks goes to BigSister2 and 'No One'. They put up with me since chapter one, and they have loyally reviewed since then... I find that amazing.

Note: After re-reading my chapter notes, and the reviews, I've come to a conclusion... A lot of us can get off subject very easily. I will try not to go off on a tangent about video games or unrelated GW stuff. Though, I still love my Ookami (thanks Konpeitou for an interesting Japanese Linguistics lesson BTW.)

And thank you Dentelle Noir. I know you have a lot on your plate, that is why I'm extra gracias that you want to beta this story. Size 10XL Thank you.

* * *

The day slowly turned to evening while my snake and I waited for our sorceress to return. I had a feeling it might take a few more days and a few more evenings before Sally cooled down. Sometimes I would look in the direction where she took off, and every time I did Trowa would warn me to leave her be. Then I remembered that she almost beheaded me with a huge rock, and the urge to console her would pass. Still, her anger didn't fit. She acted like the blocked pathway was a personal attack against her.

Glancing at Trowa for what had to be the sixty-sixth time that evening, I wondered, 'What was he thinking?'

I bit my lip anxiously and spoke, "Trowa?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," I replied. He had his head cocked, and his wide, unblinking eyes were staring directly into my own. How was it that he could completely freeze my insides or ignite them with a simple stare?

"I...," my mouth worked, but I couldn't form any sentences.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending how you look at it), we were interrupted. Trowa's head jerked to the direction Sally had left. His eyes narrowed to slits, and his body tensed.

"Trowa?" I tried to talk to him, but he whipped around so fast, I could have sworn he created a tail-wind. The tip of his tail was the last thing I saw, disappearing behind a huge and oddly shape rock formation.

"Hey you?" announced a rather demanding female voice. I noticed a slight accent accompany her like a mild perfume. I realized within seconds that she was from the East. For some reason, I seemed to run into Easterners as of late.

"Ah...," my mouth worked at a slower pace. Her entrance, and Trowa's disappearance happened so quickly. It was difficult to keep my mind focused on the ever-changing events.

This girl couldn't have been any older than myself. She stood proudly with her hands firmly planted on her boyish hips. She had a very tom-boy look, overall. She might have been really pretty if she didn't wear clothes that hung on her loosely; they were a very unappealing grey color, and definitely built for comfort as opposed to fashion. Her onyx eyes stared at me with an inextinguishable fire... What did I ever do to her?! Black hair was carelessly tied back in two ponytails, which made her look younger yet.

"Excuse me, am I speaking the right language?" she questioned in irritation.

I finally found my voice, "Yes, you just took me by surprise, that's all."

Still with her hands on her hips, she said, "I guess. I don't think too many people come by this area." She adapted a forceful smile on her face. I could tell she really wanted to be polite; however, it just seemed like she was getting less so at the minute.

I decided to take the initiative, and I held my hand out in introduction. I had this annoying habit of being polite no matter the circumstances. My family always commented that I could warm death with my smile. It was time I tested it on an irritated stranger. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner; can I have the honor of knowing your name," I greeted. I knew to keep the flattery down. I noticed that women tended to smell fake men out like some kind of hunting dog.

Her slanted eyes widened with pleasant admiration, but I didn't dare to breath quite yet. Was I afraid of this girl...; yes, she looked like she could knock me to the ground if I dared to provoke her. My fears were put to a rest when she extended her hand and presented me with a tentative smile. She had switched from aggravated tiger to cuddly kitty instantly. "I'm Meiran, Long Meiran; sorry about my attitude... I'm just..."

"Aggravated?" I finished. She nodded her head.

"Lost?" I asked, as I recognized that hopeless expression on her face.

"Yeah, but...," she was cut off when an irritated male voice sliced through the forest and scattered the birds from the treetops.

"MEIRAN! When I find you...!" The owner of the voice sounded close.

My new acquaintance rolled her eyes, and yelled back, "What then?!"

"You'll find out when I get there!" he announced. Awkward and misplaced-that was how I felt listening to a lover's spat..., especially a long distance one. At least, it sounded like a lover's spat. I heard my sister argue with enough boyfriends to know what it sounded like.

I stood as still as the boulders Trowa was hiding behind when yet another Easterner emerged from the clutches of the forest. It was official, I was an Easterner magnet; this one was the same height as the girl. He wore loose, comfortable clothes, as well. Except, his colors were black and white. His eyes were black and so was his hair... It looked painful, tied back in a strict, tight pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He reminded me of Tao, except shorter, and with shorter hair.

"Can you learn not to wander off on your own?!" he snarled while tearing a twig away from his hair. Ow, that looked painful, as well.

Her arms crossed her chest, and her eyes were dangerously narrowed. "Maybe, next time we go to the alter, you should bring a leash!" Meiran snapped back. Alter?! They were arguing on their way to the altar?! I saw no hope for their relationship.

"...Who's that?" he questioned with a sneer. Now what did I do to deserve that?

She stepped in front of me, "That's Quatre!"

His chin rose in the air, and his eyes stared down at me. He did something very rude at that moment--he spoke in an entirely different language. I had no idea whether he was insulting me or the girl.

She rose her voice in the same foreign language. They batted the insults back and forth. Some of them definitely sounded like curse words. My eyes darted to one combatant to the next. They seemed to be verbally tied. I also occasionally looked in the direction Trowa left. I envied him at that point.

They were so busy arguing, it went unnoticed when the leaves rustled behind them; they didn't even spare the new intruder a second glance.

"Thanks for leaving me to defend for myself," groaned a familiar person, as he emerged from the foliage.

"TAO!?" I blurted out. Nothing made sense anymore. The sky was falling, the ground was made of pudding, and Tao was standing only a few feet in front of me.

"Quatre?!" he said in astonishment.

The other male turned to him with a raised eyebrow and questioned, "Tao?"

Meiran cocked her head at me, "...Quatre?"

"This is damn ridiculous," muttered the foreigner with the strict ponytail. "I take it you two know each other?" He sent both Tao and I accusatory looks.

"We've met," I clarified in a short manner.

The other male raised his eyebrows straight to his hairline. "Ooh," he said in understanding. Wait, he understood nothing!

"We didn't do anything!" I practically squeaked.

With a low growl, Meiran turned on Tao, "He better not of! He has his vows to consider." The world went crazy again.

"Vows?" my low astonished voice repeated.

Tao laughed nervously. "Let me introduce everyone. This is my little bro, Wufei, and this is my fiance, Meiran. Wufei, Meiran, Quatre is my mistress." I didn't know who glared harder, Meiran or I? Also, I heard a low, angry hiss.

Flustered, I defended, "AM NOT!"

Tao strutted past his brother and his fiance. "Don't you remember that moment we shared by the fire?" he boasted. Yes, I remembered it too well. I looked past him to see the expressions of his companions. Meiran looked annoyed, but not jealous, and Wufei looked lost. I would have felt more sorry for them, if I didn't feel so sorry for myself.

"I'm just playing with you, Quatre," he purred inches from my flushed face. Mind control--that was what it was; why else would I allow him to lift my chin up gently, in front of his fiance no less?!

Before I could take a breath, Tao was pulled from me roughly, as if the sky plucked him from the ground. And I had been knocked into the dirt in the whirlwind of total chaos. When I looked up, I was terrified to see him surrounded by several tense coils, looking into the face of a very pissed off, and potentially poisonous snake.

Meiran screamed in panic, and tripped over her own feet.

Wufei's was planted to the ground, as he stared at the giant reptile with no small amount of wonder and fear. A bird could have landed on him, and he probably wouldn't have noticed.

The worst possible situation had erupted.

Meiran had recovered quickly, and dived for a sword she must have dropped in the commotion! This was not going to end well; I did not want Trowa to get beheaded for a stupid act of jealousy. Without a thought, I lunged at the girl... My intention was to grab her, and keep her from slaying my lover. What actually happened was, my arms wrapped around her torso, with my hand securing a firm grip on her breast. Someone stopped time, as both of us tried to grasp our positions. I had to come in terms with the soft, squishy object cupped in my hand, and she had to come in terms with the fact that a guy had groped her. Now, could someone send a bolt of lightning down please?

With a primevil war cry, she had twisted around and kneed me in the gut. As I landed to the ground, I felt several stabs of pain race through my abs. All the stomach aches in my life didn't compare to this pain. I felt bile rise in my esophagus, but I swallowed it down with a grimace. I would admit, my pride did not allow me to throw up in front of a girl. Although, she did hit me like a brick wall traveling at the speed of a galloping horse.

I was holding back tears, and my ears rang..., so I was spared her rant. I saw a double image of the girl red-faced and yelling at me.

What about Tao and Trowa? They were forgotten, as I was in pain, Meiran was steamed, and Wufei was busy trying to hold the girl's fury. He had her in a head lock, but it looked like it wasn't working, as she struggled to break free.

"MEIRAN!" his voice rang loudly. "REMEMBER TAO DAMN IT! PRIORITIZE!"

It was during this small fragment of total discord, that a large ball of light erupted above us. I shaded my eyes from it. When I blinked again, I saw that everyone had paused and gazed at the bright mass of color over our heads. It seemed that even Tao forgot his immediate peril.

"Can someone," interjected the calm voice of our sorceress. "...please tell me what the hell is going on?"

This was going to take a lot of explaining on both parts. There was something to look forward to, and who knew..., maybe we could all laugh about this later; I doubted it, though.

TBC

Post Note: Don't you just love it when otherwise polite men get caught in compromising situations...?  
Well, I do.

Post Note II: As evil as I am, I brought Tao back... Though, I had this chapter planned out since chapter four. I just didn't think it would take so long. Poor Meiran, being engaged to a guy who isn't even attracted to her. I'm so cruel to my characters.

Post Note III: Quatre is officially Trowa's property...; don't touch!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing; I believe that right belongs to Bandai.

**Warning: **Shounen ai

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy Definite AU

**Pairing:** 3x4

My thanks goes to 'Dentelle Noir' for dealing with my downtime and my slight writer's block. She basically told me to stop screwing around with the plot, except she worded it better and nicer. Also, she does beta for me and four other people actively!

My thanks also goes to all my wonderful reviewers. I don't think I deserve you. You remind me that I'm doing pretty okay with writing. Everyone: Skeleton Tree, PleiadesWolfe, Silver Cateyes, fyibaka, twilights-aura, Hatori Soma, Gecko Osco, mondo-bongo, BigSister2, Konpeitou, Markanovanlink, Seer Vixion, O.Forgetful.O, Kana090, KaL KeY, Sir Gawain of Camelot, 'No One', Honeydukes013, jess-eklom

Thanks a lot for the guilt trip! I updated! Isn't that good enough for you?!

* * *

The magic light faded subtly.

"Trowa, put him down," Sally demanded as she surveyed the total chaos around her and was none-to-pleased. The snake looked like she had asked him to swallow vinegar. Regardless, he loosened his coils enough to allow his hostage to fall on the dirt.

Tao quickly scrambled to his feet, and fled from Trowa as if he were..., "A demon!" It seemed it was difficult to escape the prejudices of our time. It was the same ignorance as the villagers, who rallied in terror to dispose of the innocent snake. No one could understand him, so he was automatically an evil demon! It was that kind of ignorance that ate at me. Ironically, it was that attitude of unacceptance that drew me to Trowa to begin with. I felt, that in the whole world, I was the only one capable of loving the shunned snake, and something about him just begged for love.

"Shut up, Tao," I said in exhaustion. I didn't have to yell; my voice easily cut through the stagnate silence in the air. However, when all eyes turned to me, I felt immediately ashamed by my rude comment. "He...he's not a demon." That sounded confident.

They were still in a state of shock. Someone needed to say something, before they decided that, demon or not, Trowa was a hundred-something foot, giant, fanged, poisonous, reptile! Yeah, it would be a little difficult to convince them that he was harmless.

To my complete relief, the one called Wufei commented with a huff, "Demons don't exist." I may have found a kindred spirit.

Meiran's eyes, which were previously shifting between Trowa and I, firmly rested on Wufei. "This isn't a place for your sceptism, Wufei!"

"May I interject?" spoke Sally, as she stepped in the middle of everyone. The three newcomers made a wide girth for the sorceress. Like silk, she spoke, "I believe there had been a fair amount of confusion. If we can stop feuding and start negotiating, it might be easier on all of us." Her eyes turned to Trowa, "You're making this man nervous." Nervous was one heck of an understatement; Tao was two seconds away from either bolting or unsheathing his sword!

The snake responded curtly, "Fine. I don't need to ssstay here anyway." He rose fluidly and wrapped around an overhanging tree branch. His body slowly disappeared into the trees. I would have rather that he stayed; however, he was an intimidating figure. It was unlikely that we could get anything accomplished while the three foreigners were shaking in their boots.

The calmest Easterner, which was Wufei, asked, "I would like to know why he attacked us. Can't you handle your own beast?" His eyes bore into Sally. Beast? I recalled the way Sally treated Trowa, like property rather than acquaintances. However, she treated me the same way. I frowned. It was easy to understand how someone would jump to that conclusion, but the misconception needed to be fixed.

I told him firmly, "Sally's not his master or anything...; she's just bossy." The sorceress seemed more amused than offended.

"Then what the hell was that?!" shouted Tao. I flinched. Never, had I heard him sound so manic. It didn't fit his character. Now that I thought about it, I never did witness how he acted in a critical situation; it was a tad unnattractive. A true man should be able to maintain their cool in high stress scenarios..., now that was sexy.

Sally placed her finger thoughtfully on her chin. This woman loved being a know-it-all. "Our Trowa, your demon, is actually a cursed individual from the North. Another sorcerer, like me but with less moral restrictions, sought to make this man's life miserable and transformed him into the hissing creature you saw before you. We are currently on a quest to reclaim his humanity." I was sincerely impressed. Sally had managed to supply them with the necessary information without giving too much away.

"Do you have any proof?" questioned the skeptical Wufei. Geez, it was like arguing with me! Did his skeptism know no bounds? But if he argued like me, then I knew exactly how to handle him

Quickly, I countered, "The absence of proof doesn't mean the lack of. Why would we lie to you; what could we gain?

"True. However, this is a lot to take all at once," admitted Wufei.

Meiran asked cautiously, "So you're from the land of the Gods?" I was slightly shocked by her sudden participation in the conversation.

"What?" I blurted out.

Wufei sighed, before explaining, "It is believed that gods dwell north of these mountains. Of course, it's only a myth." He crossed his arms and gazed defiantly at the cliff. Why did he always act like everything had personally wronged him? He had what my sister deemed, 'A Sour-Puss Disposition.'

Sally cleared her throat. Keeping silent for so long must have been difficult. "That being the case, what exactly are you doing so far north?"

"We came to visit the alter of the marriage god," said Meiran solemnly. This girl was on an emotional roller-coaster. One moment she was pleasant, then belligerent, then sad...; I didn't think she was really happy about the marriage. Looking at her groom, I understood why. He was flirtatious, self-absorbed, and inconsiderate. For goodness' sake, he was paying more attention to his dirty fingernails than his distraught bride-to-be!

Sally questioned, "Is that altar, by chance, a golden serpent holding a jeweled egg (1)?"

Meiran and Wufei confirmed, "Yeah."

"Why?" asked Wufei.

"That lies smack dab in the middle of the Northern Pass," she continued.

Meiran clarified, "Indra's Last Trail." I found cultural diversity amazing, how one mountain tunnel could be called two different things and how they both hold separate meanings. For Sally, that tunnel was the path to the North. For Meiran, it was a sacred pilgrimage to the land of the gods.

Sally pointed towards the blocked path. Suddenly, I heard a loud whoop of joy.

"YES! This is a sign from the gods. I knew this marriage was a bad omen. Yeah!" exclaimed Tao.

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "Why do you need to marry inside a tunnel?"

"We aren't suppose to marry there. We're suppose to receive divine blessing to assure a happy marriage," groaned Meiran. "And we desperately need it."

Tao, who had a smile that threatened to break his face, put a friendly arm around Meiran, "Don't worry. Now, I don't have to give up my freedom, and you have a loophole out of family obligation. See, we all win."

"It's not that easy!" the girl yelled in his face. "We have to wed whether you like it or not!" The girl had her fist balled. I unconsciously took several steps back, right next to Sally.

"Interesting," Sally remarked. Evidently, she liked being witness to personal feuds. I, on the other hand, would prefer to stay far away from it.

"Tao," growled Wufei. "It might be easy for you to discard family obligation, but the rest of us have a little more honor than that. You owe it to the the family." I believe there was an untold story behind that statement, but I didn't want to pry...at the moment.

Tao crossed his arms and looked at the tree tops, like he was actually weighing the value of family obligation to his own desires. "Alright, but this marriage idea is a bad thing."

Meiran scoffed, "Of course it is, but I'm brave enough to bare through it." With those closing statements, the girl stalked to a nearby boulder and sat with her back turned to us, while Tao went back to examining his nails.

"So," inquired Sally. "The wedding's still on?"

Wufei shook his head in aggravation. He walked to the sealed tunnel and examined it. He leaned every way, possibly looking for a weak spot.

"I don't think you can move it," I interrupted.

He cuffed his chin thoughtfully. I wondered if he even heard me. "No, probably not," he finally answered. "We might just have to take the other route."

Tao visibly slumped, "You're kidding me! More walking?!"

Sally's eyes widened, "You mean there's another path?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a tinge of annoyance. "Didn't I just say that?!" I was speechless. All this time, I thought there was no hope left, and now there's another path! I couldn't wait to tell Trowa. I looked around the still forest. I hoped he would come back soon.

* * *

**Warning Course Language!**

All this time, and this is the best shit I can do!

**I Deeply Apologize for the Course Language**.

Note: A lot of dialogue and little action... It's really shameful. However, I think I'm back on track with the plot again, so that's a good thing.

(1) There are no real life mythological references in this. Their beliefs have no Asian origins, at all. I did borrow the name, Indra, from an Indian name book only because I liked it. I forgot Indra's importance in our world, but in this world he is the god of marriage and death.


	18. Chapter 18

Last night was possibly the most nerve-wracking, exhausting seven hours of my life. Trowa was partially to blame, as he failed to return until the morning, and I spent all night chewing my fingernails in anxiety. When he did slither back, I was relieved, but I was also agitated. After countless hours - seven, to be precise - of worry, he just returns, unharmed. My agitation wasn't limited to the snake. I received a very long interrogation from Tao. He felt more comfortable around me without Trowa's presense, or as he called him, 'Demon'. Coincidentally, he wanted to know more about the 'demon' I was traveling with. After evading most questions that involved my relationship with Trowa, I finally had enough! I told him that Trowa devoured anyone who knew _the truth_! Of course, I told him it was a joke the next morning. My conscious, once again, got in the way of some good fun.

Two thirds of our Easterner company, Wufei and Meiran, were arguing the entire night. I was reminded of an old married couple. They hissed at each other so much that I constantly looked over in their direction, expecting to see my snake.

Between quarrelling, interrogating, and general insomnia, Sally slept like a log. This was an unexpected added annoyance. Every time I glanced at the slumbering sorceress a nauseating ball of jealously formed. It wasn't fair that she could enjoy such a restful night, and I couldn't!

When the sun rose, she rose with it, and woke the rest of us up...with a lot of protest. Her chipper attitude and sunny, "Good Morning, sleepy heads," was greeted with grunts and moans. Ignoring our less than hospitable replies, she addressed the whole party, "Now listen up troop. We need to get moving if we're going to reach the other passage before winter sets. Now Wufei, how long of a journey are we looking at?"

The Easterner paused in his task of pulling his shoulder-length hair into an impossibly tight pony-tail. "We? Since when was there a we?" he retorted.

I stood up hastily, "Miss Sally, I don't think it's a good idea for us to travel together." Scenes of Trowa and Tao together played in my mind. It was gruesome, and most of them involved the Easterner's dismemberment. I also feared for my own well-being; Meiran had not forgiven me. I couldn't walk within three feet of the girl without her tensing up.

Surprisingly, Tao agreed, "We should split up." He stayed a fair distance from Trowa, much to my snake's pleasure.

"Quatre and I can go in one team...," he continued, and I wanted to throw my piece of dried jerky at him. Wufei beat me to the abuse; casually, he smacked his brother upside the head.

"I just thought," countered Sally. "Since we're going to be heading in the same direction that it would be natural to travel together. There's really no avoiding it." Nobody wanted to admit she was right, but the collective silence was all she needed; with a triumphant smirk, she took the reigns of command.

"Everyone pack up. Wufei, Meiran, I need to go over our course. Tao, pack all the left-overs; we'll need them. Quatre, can you get some water?" A bucket was tossed in my direction. "And Trowa, could you follow him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble?"

With one small, hopefully irritable, glance at our sorceress, I grasped the small bucket and marched into the thick forest. The stream, if I remembered correctly, was just a brisk walk away. I felt Trowa's presence behind me.

"You look tired," my companion observed after I yawned. My shoulders were slumped, and my feet dragged in the dirt. I was the walking image of 'fatigue'.

I condensed my agitation into two words, "Bad Night."

The silence grew and festered. I hated these moments. I knew Trowa enough to surmise that he had something on his mind. He was too quiet. It was a solid, suffocating silence - nothing like the usual, tentative, purposeful silence that made you feel like you were in the presence of a great thinker.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, though I knew the answer. It was obvious that he was upset about Tao. I was upset too - mostly because he couldn't take a hint.

He offered me a reserved smile, "I'm jusst not comfortable in large crowdss. It'ss been a while." Oh. That did make sense.

Skeptically, I asked, "So it isn't just Tao?" I paused and turned around to gauge his reaction.

"No," he denied. It was interesting how his actions contradicted his words perfectly. His eye twitched slightly when I said the 'T word', which didn't seem promising. I wasn't entirely convinced that he was okay with the arrangement.

"You have no reason to feel threatened." Grabbing his stiff arm, I assured, "He really isn't my type." Yeah, I preferred my men with scales. He scrutinized me carefully. "Really, I have no strong feelings for him."

"What iss your type?" he inquired barely above a whisper.

That was an easy question. I didn't hesitate to tell him, "You."

He turned from me. What would it take to make him believe me? With his arm still in my firm grasp, I reeled him towards myself. "I love you, and only you. Tao could never compete. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Quatre...," he groaned.

"Well, I can't honestly tell you why I love you. I could say it's because you're caring, funny, and exotic, but I know that isn't it. If there's something that defines what love really is, I haven't found it yet. Maybe, we're not supposed to know and just accept it," I blabbered.

Trowa just stared at me with unblinking eyes. "Love issst horrible," he commented.

"What!"

"I can't think of a more ugly, beautiful concept. I've never exsperiencssed ssuch sstrong emotionsss," he mused while trailing his long fingers down my cheek. I wondered if Trowa had a point. I knew him; I knew that every word held meaning. What was he trying to tell me? "God, I love you. I could only imagine how painful it would be if you didn't return my love. Only imagine, if this form had dissgussted you. I sshould be grateful, but at the sssame time...," he sighed.

I encouraged him to continue, despite my growing apprehension, "What is it?"

"At the sssame time, I am ssscared," he revealed. "Ssso terrified that you're in love with my curssse." His hand left my cheek.

Honestly, that was the last thing I expected to hear. My mouth couldn't work normally. "Wha-" that was the closest I came to forming an actual word.

"If I shed this curssed sskin, I feel that you will losse interesst in me. Assst a human, I'm nothing sspecial to you," he revealed.

I didn't want to speak, because his words really hit me..., in the metaphorical sense. What did I do to make him feel that I wouldn't accept him as a human? My head dropped in shame. Everything! I knew I loved him for who he was and not for what he was. My biggest fault was never letting him know.

Irony in its most twisted form. I claimed to see past the monstrous image that everyone else saw. In truth, I just skewed that image into something dark and romantic. No, that wasn't the entire truth. Somewhere along the line, I saw past the snake, but my head was so stuck in my painted, dark world. I couldn't think beyond my realm of fantasy. Trowa was not my snake anymore. He was something else entirely.

My gaze shifted from the leaf carpeted ground to Trowa's face. And it happened again. Briefly, I could have sworn his eyes were green.

"Trowa, I'm sorry if I led you to believe that. I wouldn't abandon you, even if you were turned into a twig," I attempted to liven him up with some half-hearted humor. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. A half smile was good enough for me.

"Ssso, you would like me asst a human?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Hopefully, he would believe me; hopefully, it was true.

"That'sss good to know," he told me. There was still something pestering him. I could feel it.

"Quatre?" he inquired.

"Hm."

"I-I had a lot of time to think," he informed - seven hours to be precise, but who's really counting how long he disappeared for. "I need to tell you something."

Okay, I am no expert on relationships, but it did sound suspiciously like he was going to break up with me. I decided to let him continue, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you," he admitted.

He told me in a soft voice, "Perhapsss, you would like to ssit down for this." I took his advice and lowered myself onto the ground and fought my growing impulse to assume the worst.

"I know a way to regain my humanity, and I've known for quite a while. Ssally told me about the potion to turn me human. I didn't want it at firsst. I jusst wanted thingss to sss-t-t...remain asst they were. I desccceived you. I never thought you would go for it. I thought you wanted me to remain the sss...ssame," he revealed without looking at me; if he had, he would have saw how upset and confused I was.

"You knew?"

He nodded his head. "I'm sssorry."

I needed to calm down. I wasn't upset at him, but I needed to gather all the facts before I interrogated one manipulative sorceress. "Sally told you this?" I had began pacing around my little patch of dirt.

"...Yess," he began to suspect something was wrong.

"That's very funny because she told me that you needed to view yourself as a human to counter the curse. And I wasn't supposed to reveal it to you. I assumed it was in your best interest," I growled. My pacing increased exponentially. It was his turn to be stunned into silence. "I just don't understand her motives. Are you sure she's on our side?" Before, I never questioned our sorceress guide; she seemed trustworthy enough. Her story and Trowa's story matched. Or did they? What if she really was the one who had tried to kill the King. After all, we only had her word to go by.

Trowa's whole form seemed to slump. He probably figured out that Sally was unreliable. It wasn't a stretch to say that the information she gave us was unreliable, as well. Either one or both of our stories were lies.

I balled my fists up and prepared to walk straight to the campsite and demand the truth. A thick coil blocked my path. Trowa questioned, "You aren't thinking of confronting a ssorceressss, are you?" He had a valid point. She possessed a whole array of magic to maim me with.

Trowa, though, had nice, sharp, claws and teeth. "Trowa?"

"No," he quickly declined. He stopped me before I could utter a syllable, "I ssaid 'no'. I don't sstand any more of a chance of forcsing the ansswer out of her than you."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I should have told you sooner. Then we could have found the real cure, instead of wasting time. And...," I was interrupted.

"No point in apologiesss now. I'm more worried about Sssally's goal. It would be in our besst interessst to feign ignorancse," he advised. His words were slow and intuitive. I was willing to go along...for a while.

"Sally is a clever and determined person; she could see past an obvious act, so we must be careful," I surmised. I was beyond being tired. There was nothing like a scheme to wake you up. "But I am also clever and determined," I stated with full confidence. "I'll find out what her plan is." I winked at him. It was amazing that we had doubts about each other just a little while ago. Now, with all the cards on the table, we were united once again.

A small smirk graced his reptilian features.

"What?" I wondered what was so funny.

"Jusst thinking that thiss iss the ssame naive boy who had a crazssed plan to go out in the wildernesss on hiss own," he remarked cheekily.

I countered, "And you fell in love with that naive boy!"

"True," he agreed while he descended until he was inches from me. I felt his breath on my ear, "Glad to ssee he'ss back."

Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he snatched the bucket from my hand and swooped around me. I was surrounded by green. "Weren't we ssupossed to be doing ssomething?" Right, I almost forgot about the water.

"We have been gone a while."

"No worriess. I doubt anyone would be too ssusspisciouss (1)," he assured. Trowa seemed...happier. He must have needed that extra assurance that I accepted him no matter what he was. I had Trowa by my side, and as long as I had him, I was determined to get to the bottom of this. No more worries, except for whatever Sally was scheming. I didn't know what she was up to, but I felt betrayed. What was worse, though, was that despite everything. I had liked her.

* * *

Excuses almost seem mandatory now. I'm sorry that I had to keep putting off this chapter. Everyone's so kind in their reviews, and I don't even respond back. I should excuse my negligence, but I can't. I hate excuses, and the truth is that I kept procrastinating for some reason or another. I wonder if anyone remembers this story's existence? My original reviewers have probably grown old by now (exaggeration).

(1) Suspicious. That must be a hard word for him.


	19. Chapter 19

This story would have been 20 chapters. However, I was messing around with the chapters, and by 'messing around' I mean "screwing everything up". I erased a chapter, and had to re-upload it. Then I had to re-organize all the chapters that followed chapter five. I ended up with 18 chapters with one missing, so I combined two short chapters and fixed everything to fit into eighteen chapters. If that didn't make sense, imagine how I must have felt trying to organize my mistake. Everything should be dandy now, but if you see a chapter mistake feel free to message me.

* * *

My mind raced that night. Sally, Trowa, curse... I claimed that I could get to the bottom of this mystery, but that was before I realized how difficult it really was. All day, I avoided Sally because I feared she could sense my suspicion. I was not used to deception, not like this. My family barely kept secrets from one another. But now that I was away, I have been running into a lot of deception, lately. There was no way I could compete with the likes of Sally, who was probably very skilled at it.

I rolled over on my thin mat, too lost in thought to think. I hadn't a clue how magic worked. Was there even a way to reverse Trowa's spell? Though, I resolved myself to stay by his side, no matter what form he was in. Just a couple months ago, I didn't even believe in magic. Now, I was suffocating in it.

The leaves rustled slightly. It was probably just magic.

A hand brushed my shoulder. With a groan, I whispered, "Tao, I am not in the mood...mmph." The same hand clamped my mouth. If it was still Tao, he was definitely crossing the line, and I was going to let him know in a very violent way. I froze in shock as a different Chang came in view. Wufei held his finger to his lips to command me to be quiet, but I was already silenced by my surprise. He lowered his head until his lips were practically touching my ear. What the hell was up with these Easterners!

"Wait until the moon hides behind the mountain, then head past that bush. Keep going straight. You'll know when you reach the place," he ordered silently. Even in the hazy moonlight, I could see the suspicious glance he threw at Sally. I felt better now, knowing I wasn't the only one who distrusted the sorceress. Then, just like that, he left. The trees barely rustled as he disappeared into the darkness.

How cryptic; he must have been taking lessons from Trowa. Without getting up, I craned my neck to glance at the moon that was barely peaking over the mountain. Now, what did Wufei want? The mystery of it all was intriguing. There was no doubt that I was going, regardless of danger. My skin was itching with anticipation. Hopefully, this meeting with Wufei would be quick. He was a blunt kind of guy. I couldn't imagine him wasting his time on mind games. I've had quite enough of those.

I sat up as soon as I couldn't see the moon anymore. Momentarily, I glanced at my sleeping 'companions'. Tao and Meilin were very still. Sally had her back turned away from me. I couldn't really tell if she was awake. I took my chances.

Though, not as stealthy as Wufei, I still managed to sneak away in relative silence. It was dark, and the moon was hidden, but I felt my way around the branches. All in all, a clean get-away.

In front of me, there stood an unmistakable clear wall of magic - Sally's field. I briefly wondered if she could sense anyone walking through. Well, I've thrown caution to the wind before. I stepped out of the field before, I could do it again. I barely felt a tingle walking through the magical wall.

Wufei should be expecting me. Now, if only I knew where he was. He did say that I would know when I reached my destination. However, cryptic messages were...well cryptic. I much rather preferred a solid sign.

The path I chose was clear enough to adapt an easy stroll, and the forest was very welcoming that night, warm for that time of year. It was just like a midnight hike. As enjoyable as the walk was, I was still anxious to find Wufei. Where was he? Had I walked right past him? I contemplated turning back. No, he said I would know. If I didn't find him, it was his fault for not being specific enough.

Hopefully, Trowa hadn't noticed I had left, or if he had noticed, then I hoped he wouldn't worry. Though, he was cute when he tried to act like my protector...even if I didn't need his help all the time.

"Ack!" Familiar coils wrapped around me. I was whipped up the treetops. Leaves, twigs, and bugs hooked onto my hair. Really, surprises like these shouldn't even phase me anymore, but Trowa somehow managed to take the breath out of me.

"The treetops? Again?" I questioned in greeting as soon as I reached eye level.

He carefully plucked a black beetle from my hair. His eyes held an amused light. My aggravation melted away, slightly. Trowa wasn't being patronizing and protective; he was just being playful. Although, I would have to teach him some new games. There were better ways of getting my attention than flinging me through the treetops or pulling me into a lake.

His form was draped over a thick branch with casual grace, lightly bathed in the dim starlight. He was the most seductive looking monster I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. I almost forgot why I was traipsing around the forest in the middle of the night in the first place. Couldn't I just stay here all night?

Regretfully, I admitted, "Sorry, but I was planning to meet someone else, tonight." That did not sound very innocent.

He just smirked, that playful glint still in his eyes. "I know," he replied, as his coils unwound from my midriff. For a moment, I missed the feeling. How did he know? Was I not quiet enough when I snuck out?

Wufei imposed, "That is because I told him." He leaned against the trunk of another tree, looking as contemptuous as ever. Was I right? Was Wufei taking midnight 'cryptic lessons' from Trowa? It certainly would explain this odd scenario.

"Trowa?" I inquired.

"Truthfully, I am really jusst asss in the dark asss you," he revealed. "It wasss Wufei'sss idea."

"Originally, I just needed Trowa. I don't really trust any of you, but he seemed the least deceptive." He really thought that the mile-long snake looked the most trustworthy? Additionally, he seemed to think I was 'deceptive'. I felt like laughing. Wufei definitely looked beyond the obvious. I would bet my left arm he was skeptical of anything that appeared harmless.

He continued, "Trowa would not agree to meet me unless I included you too. He assured me that anything I tell him, I can tell you. He was very clear about that." Wufei ended that last sentence with a little growl in his voice.

"You wanted to include me?" I was gifted with a small, sincere smile. "But I didn't...," I gasped out. The thing was, I was perfectly willing to take on an important task by myself. The thought to include Trowa hadn't even crossed my mind. He must of thought of me as an insipid brat..

"Don't worry about it. I know your reassonsss," he assured. He looked so serene that a warm feeling just seeped right through me. The serenity had washed over both of us. And I understood exactly how he felt then. Trowa didn't expect me to live up to any standard, just accepted me and every thing I did. I leaned forward and kissed him soundly. It was definitely an action that was brought on by the moment. If I hadn't kissed him then, I would have blabbered on about how much I loved him.

We were allowed our brief moment of lover's bliss due wholly to Wufei's complete shock. However, he made his presence known as soon as he was able to. He first yelled at us in a different language then berated us so we could understand, "We do not have all night for that...that indecency!" He clenched his fist in emphasis. It was amazing how well he could balance on such a shaky structure. He held his hand to his head, as if trying to ward off a headache. Even in this light, I could see how incredibly flushed he was.

Graciously, we parted. Trowa still kept his hand on my hip, and I was still smirking. Well, I did quite enjoy the forked tongue. And there was a small, impish part of me that was amused by Wufei's reaction. The Easterner unclenched his shaky fists and took a deep breath. "Okay, that was unexpected. So you guys are...are... involved. It does explain some things, but that's not important right now. It seems that we have something in common." His voice was all business now.

"Really?" I encouraged.

"I believe we are being used by the sorceress. Well, in your case, manipulated. You should at least be partially aware of it. If not, then I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you." He sounded more patronizing than sorry.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked in astonishment. Sure, Trowa and I were being used by Sally, no doubt about that, but Wufei?

He didn't look at us directly when he answered, "She is too personal." Wasn't that just a little bit paranoid? "Her interest in my life is unnatural. That woman wants something from me"

"Maybe she's just interested in you...you know, romantically," I provided. I was probably just agitating him further, but I found nothing wrong with a woman getting close to a man. Though, by the way Wufei sputtered, I don't think he agreed with me. He began to pace, almost forgetting that he was balancing on a tree limb. He was very amusing when he was flustered.

"That is not the case!" Wufei spat

"How do you know?" I challenged, having just a little more fun with him. Though, I should probably not push too much. Otherwise, he might really get angry.

"Is she romantically interested in you or snake-man? Is she?" he bit back. I looked at Trowa who offered me a non-committed shrug.

"Well...no. I don't think so... Why would you say that?"

"Does she follow you around without consent? Does she pry into your childhood? Has she managed to corner you at impromptu times?"

"Actually, she has done all those things," I conceded. By the sounds of it, she was giving him the same treatment as me. Maybe, she was trying to rope Wufei into her plans? Who knew? But that just didn't make sense.

"She is too touchy-feely, always trying to put her arm around me or lay her hand on mine," he stated as if it was some sort of crime.

"That, she has not tried on me," I informed slyly.

"Me neither," added Trowa.

"It...it still isn't normal for a woman to seek out the company of strangers? Am I supposed to accept that she will poke and prod me for information while keeping everything to herself? I know that she, and to a lesser extent you, are not being entirely truthful. It wouldn't even concern me if she wasn't leading us around like sheep. If all she wanted was to reach the Northern pass, then that would be fine. But she wants something more from me!"

Trowa questioned, "How would you know that?"

"I just do," he added. He tapped his foot agitatedly.

"And what isss it that she wantsss from you?"

"I don't know what it is exactly," he admitted. "That is what I want to know from you. What is going on, and do I have to worry about Meiran or Tao being involved? Just what is she getting us into?"

"You're right about one thing. She is not entirely trustworthy," I admitted. "Trowa, is it alright with you if I tell him?"

"If you think it isss best," he reckoned. The added support was all I needed. I really wanted to tell Wufei. I honestly felt he could help out, in his own critical way... Help was help, we couldn't be picky.

Wufei was propped against the tree. He tried to hide his impatience, but he wasn't very talented at that.

"Truthfully, we haven't known Sally long...," I revealed. "We met her by chance... To make a long story short: Trowa is actually a prince from the North who was cursed to be a snake and framed for killing the prince - you know, himself? - all because his uncle wanted the throne. Well, that was a while ago. Trowa, since then, has lived his life as an outcast, wondering around in this part of the continent because his uncle would like nothing more than to have him dead the moment he set foot, or well, umm...coil in his own country."

Trowa interrupted my narrative, "Though, he didn't need to bother. I have no interest in the throne," he informed.

I assured, "Well, you aren't really the ambitious scum your uncle is. You would rather think of others before yourself. I think you would make a better leader."

Wufei groaned, "If you don't mind..."

"Sorry. Continuing, I met Trowa a few months ago - it's really been that long? Anyway, Trowa just happened to be wandering around my town and got spotted. They thought he was a demon and offered me as a sacrifice. That was how I get mixed up in all this. Next time I'll think twice before battling wits with an angry mob." I laughed at my own misfortune, but Wufei was not even slightly amused. At least Trowa smirked.

Wufei glared at me, clearly saying without words, "Get to the point."

"While I was travelling with Trowa, I did run into your brother...," trailing off, I recalled how Tao played around with me. I was embarrassed and I didn't care to resurface all those times I fell for his antics. It wasn't as if I could blame Tao; he gave no inclination that he was sincere in his romantic pursuits. I just took everything he said at face-value and probably amused him greatly. Trowa was the only witness. I only wished I had exercised more reserve with him watching. Granted, I did not know he would be my future lover back then. It was just best not to bring up past flings.

I continued for Wufei's sake as well as my own.

"Well, by the time we ran into Sally, Trowa and I have traveled together for a while. It turned out, she knew Trowa since he was young. Sally had been the court sorceress for Trowa's father. But Trowa's uncle accused her of assassinating the king and had his sorcerer banish her from the North with magic. Sally told us she was framed, but we only have her word to go by. The fact is, we really don't know much about her. It's difficult to believe her when we already caught her in a big lie. You see Trowa and I were well...in disagreement. She told both of us that Trowa could turn back into a human. Only, she told Trowa that he needed a potion, and she told me... something different. Except, she advised me to keep it secret from him. I don't know why she told us that. It's like she didn't even consider that we might have time to talk to each other or trust one another with information."

"So that's it?" he questioned. Was that it? I was out of breath!

"Well...yeah." I looked at Trowa encouragingly.

"That'ss it," he confirmed.

Wufei crossed his arms and stared at the tree, as if the answers would suddenly materialize on the bark. I wasn't an impatient person, but it was getting very late in the night or very early in the morning. I prodded, "So you have no clue either?"

"It just seems too simple," he replied.

"Sss-sssimple?" inquired Trowa. It was easy to tell when he was frustrated. Trowa was a very even tempered person. He did not have a wide range of vocalization. However, he had a harder time controlling his S's when he was flustered.

"I suppose I should be relieved that you can not relate with her motivation. That means that my trust in your integrity was not entirely misguided." For once, he did not sound judgmental. Actually, Wufei seemed more at ease. "If you had followed through with your plans to turn human...Trowa, tell me, where would your final destination be?"

Trowa answered, "The Barton Palacsse, I would imagine."

Wufei questioned, "And would Dekim be happy to see you?" He talked down to Trowa. I imagined that he treated most people that way, but it still bothered me because it was Trowa.

I intervened, "We already concluded that he would have to fight his uncle." The thought of Trowa in bloody combat has crossed my mind more than once, and the images were not pleasant.

"He would have to fight the man who has scorned the sorceress," he broke it down, "Either Dekim or snake-man is going to die. Maybe she's betting on both of you killing each other off. She may have a vendetta against your whole family. Every single action points to revenge. It's just natural. Anyone could have seen it. She was probably just playing off your naive acceptance." He pointed at me. I was insulted, but his blunt analysis of our situation stunned me. That accusing finger shifted to Trowa. "And your passive nature and reliance on him."

Defiantly, I searched for holes in his theory. "Then why did she lie to both of us when there was a chance of us confiding in each other? And what does she want with you?" I tested.

He pointedly looked away from me. "I can't say for sure. Who knows, maybe she even has that planned out. You could be playing right into her hands and not even know it. However, I feel more at ease knowing she has no leverage on me like she has with you. There's no way in hell I'm participating in that woman's revenge scheme."

There was a few moments of collective silence. Then, Wufei concluded, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"But I thought you wanted to help us out?" I deplored.

He looked at me, something between pity and contempt. I didn't know which one was worse. "I wish you luck. However, it's a full time job worrying about my own problems. I don't have the luxury of carrying a stranger's burdens." Immediately, I thought of his brother and Meiran and their doomed marriage. "There are not a lot of people willing to help out for nothing."

"I would!" I countered passionately. I felt somewhat betrayed. My own expectations of Wufei's integrity misled me. Maybe Wufei was right about my - what did he call it?- naive acceptance. Was believing the best out of people first such a handicap? Or should I be skeptical of everyone like Wufei?

"Well, it's your own choice," he acknowledged. He shook his head, and I knew what he was thinking, 'There was no point arguing with fools.' Trowa, sensing my irritation, wrapped his tail around my wrist. The light touch of his scales was enough to relax me. There was no point in arguing with a man who thought of you as a fool, but that didn't mean I would let him get away with it.

Before he jumped off his tree branch, I commented, "I may be a naive fool, but at least I can admit my feelings to the one I love."

Quickly, he objected, "I am not in love with that conniving sorceress!" Someone protests far too much.

"I didn't even mention anything about her," I revealed in triumph. I wished there was a way to somehow instantaneously capture his expression at that moment, so I could frame it, like a portrait, so I would be able to enjoy my victory longer. I almost felt retributed for his callous treatment. He recovered from his fumble enough to honor me with one last glare. He leaped from his perch and nimbly descended. If I wasn't so vexed, I might have admired his athleticism. I watched him, square-shouldered, stalk out of sight.

"Do you really think Ssally isss hitting on Wufei?" Trowa asked curiously.

Smirking, I admitted, "Probably not. It's just funny how a grown man could get riled up like that over a little teasing." Wufei's reaction to my teasing was probably the only time he was being entirely truthful with himself. Otherwise, he was far too unapproachable.

Deflated, I slumped against the tree trunk and sunk down until my legs dangled off the edge. "This meeting wasn't as I hoped it would be," I groaned.

"No, but at leasst he wasss a little informative," consoled Trowa.

"Knowing about Sally's motivation isn't very helpful, Trowa," I said, dispirited.

"We did learn sssomething elsse. He wasss right, you know." I knew but I didn't want to admit. "Quatre, you're a very trusting perssson, and I admire your ability to look at a persson and see thieir qualities. It'sss jusst that there are many people willing to take advantage of your trusst. You do need to be more careful. I sshould tell you that more often. I sshould tell you a lot of thingsss. In that way Wufei wass right."

"Ugh," I griped, "It's almost like you arranged this entire meeting so you could tell me that."

"You give me too much credit," he leaned over me. I could see the amused expression on his green face. "I am only bending according to the situation."

"Isn't that being 'passive'," I teased half-hearted.

"I like to think of it as adaptable. It'ss really hiss choice what he wantss to think of me, and it iss my choice how I am going to let it affect me. I choosse not to let it get to me," he advised. The logical side of me agreed fully with him. Then there was the other side that questioned myself and judged myself against others. A lot of my own faults could easily be traced to my 'naive acceptance'. I didn't want to trust the wrong person and hurt Trowa in the process. I also didn't want him to worry, so I smiled and resolved myself to not let that happen.

"If anything, he sure gave me a lot to think about...I'm never going to get a good night's sleep," I lamented.

My companion consoled, "Iss there anything I could do to help?"

"Let's just stay here...like old times." Call me a nostalgic fool, but I sorely missed the simplicity of those few months following my fist meeting with Trowa. When it was just us, no magic, no curse, and no schemes.

The coils I loved curled around me. His smooth scales sliding over my hips and abs were like caresses. Trowa laid his chin on my shoulder, a ghost of a touch. He could be so tentative sometimes. I turned his head towards mine and kissed him. My own fingers snaked down to his barely human hips.

He pulled away and told me, "I think you might expect too much from me."

I pulled him into another kiss, one that was longer but softer than the first. "What do I expect out of you?" I whispered. I laid my hands on his chest, my thumbs lightly tracing the collar bone. To be completely honest with myself, I was a young teenage boy, first discovering the trills of intimacy. I hadn't a clue!

Trowa's circumstances were different, however. He was just a teenage boy like me, but trapped in an alien body. I didn't even know if he experienced the same hormonal responses; I never found a way to ask that question. However, he was emotionally responsive, and could return kisses and caresses. Did his body feel the same way mine did, except he felt too awkward or incapable of performing? Actually, the mechanics kind of baffled me as well. But Iria always insisted there was more than one way of skinning a cat. Now, I regretted covering my ears whenever she spoke in detail about her boyfriends.

Candlelight eyes glanced at my hands splayed against his chest. Trowa looked sheepish, almost like he disappointed me. Being as confused as him, and twice as accepting as the average teenage boy, I assured, "I expect whatever you're ready to give me. Anyway, I'm too tired to do anything else tonight. We deserve a rest." I felt the heavy weight of exhaustion as soon as I said that. I definitely deserved a long uninterrupted nap after this night.

* * *

I know that the tone of the story has changed, a little less whimsical. Whether of not this is an improvement, it's your decision. However, I am unable to adapt the same voice as I had years ago. I am more critical and less risky. This is something that has bothered me slightly, so I decided to just announce it. My style has changed, and the rest of the story is not going to follow the same tone as the first half. This is somewhat okay, as the leads are about to travel to an entirely different place. Considering, I have been looking forward to writing about the North since I started this story, it might actually encourage faster updates. Anyway, I had a nice chat with windwraith about other characters. The rest of the main cast of GW will make their debut in the North. BUT that's the only spoiler you'll get out of me. I also made a small change in chapter five that seems unimportant (trust me, no one will notice), but it will become important. THAT is all I'm going to give away...really.

This week, I am hassled with putting together a portfolio, and going out of town. I might now have time for review replies for a while.

Something sort of silly and ridiculous. I feared that Tao's character was too over-the-top flirty and annoying. However, the past few months have proven me wrong. In the truest, sickest example of life imitating art, I acquired an admirer a lot like Tao. I don't fear for my characterizations anymore. I fear for humanity.

Note: I like Wufei. That's why he gets mercilessly teased. It's harmless really and no real prelude to any pairing that involves him. I don't even know if I want to pair him with anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

I do realize that some people had reviewer problems in the last chapter, and now I see we have problems with this chapter. The site thinks I already have twenty reviews for chapter 20. It's my own fault for messing up the chapters. It's okay though. I do not plan on making any more mistakes. Everything should be fine for chapter 21. Also, I want the reviewers to know that I do not block anyone. I never saw the need to, and I will not block anonymous reviews. Thank you for putting up with this technicality.

Dentelle-Noir deserves of my thanks because she really encouraged me to continue.

oOo

Nobody was at camp when I returned. Everything was packed neatly and a full canteen of water laid by the ashes of last night's fire. So they didn't come looking for us after all. I wasn't disappointed. We weren't exactly a tight knit group, so why would any of them even bother to look? They weren't exactly close to me, and I wasn't too close to anyone other than Trowa. Regardless, I couldn't ignore the loneliness that loomed in the campsite. I only heard my own footsteps as I strolled over by my rolled up sleeping bag. I wondered who considered packing my stuff for me. Crouching down, I started poking at the burnt pieces of wood with a stick. Even the forest was lonely. Days grew colder. There was not one green leaf left on the branches or any creature stirring other than me. I kept an ear out for Trowa; though, I knew it would be a while before he returned.

After last night, I thought it would be best if Trowa scouted ahead to look for possible vantage points. It wasn't natural, all this secrecy and suspicion, but we couldn't trust Sally. The way we got along, a casual observer would think we were family, though. She did act the part of the eccentric aunt. She was lively, playful, and soft-spoken, and everything in my gut told me to trust her. I was wrong. "Naïve acceptance," was what Wufei called it.

I bowed my head, still poking absently at the ash. A few embers speckled here and there. I felt about as helpless as I could. By myself, I was not much. Wufei and Tao were swordsmen; at least I assumed Tao was a swordsman. Sally could burn a forest to a crisp. Trowa, he was a huge snake. Even Meiran could beat me up. I was the weakest link… and naïve. I couldn't allow myself to be depressed, though. I didn't want to sink so low as to pity myself. Why hadn't someone interrupt my depressing thoughts already?

The dried leaves on the ground crunched. Tao stumbled out of the forest, grumbling as he picked branches out of his long hair. Not the person I had in mind. He looked in my direction and quickly composed himself. With a big grin, he greeted, "Hello, come here often?"

I sunk my head on my knees and groaned, "Does everything have to be a line?"

"Nah, I just like to see you flustered." He sauntered by my side and sat down, uninvited. "I get the feeling lately that you don't like my attention."

"Well, yeah, but," I stammered. It was difficult to respond because I didn't believe he really cared what I had to say.

"So," he continued, "What if I were to declare my undying love for you?"

"Why are you saying this now?" He shrugged. I was pleased to see his brow crease, as though he was actually contemplating an answer.

"I know about you and Trowa."

I ground my teeth together. The fact that Tao knew did not bother me. "Wufei told you," I accused. He was such a loudmouth. I imagined him gossiping about my relationship with Trowa, as if it was some kind of joke. I thought he was above such things.

"Well, he did mutter something about a stupid blond kid and his stupid love life when he trampled back last night. I put two and two together. I mean, who else could it have been?" he admitted with a small smile.

A blanket of silence fell over us. I used to think about what it would be like if Tao found out about our relationship. Somehow, I imagined him making more of a fuss. He took the news rather well, infinitely better than his brother did. He sat, still and relaxed, rubbing his hand on my thigh. "Tao," I growled, "I'll tell Trowa!"

He snatched his hand away as if my leg suddenly turned into flames.

"Right, forgot about that." By the time the rest of our happy group arrived, Tao had forgotten about Trowa eight times. I had the feeling that Tao was just playing dumb. Maybe he counted on me being too nice to tattle on him to a fifty-foot python. Well, I was. Besides, it really wasn't something I needed to bother Trowa with anyway. We were almost at the pass, according to Wufei. I was not going to see Tao again.

oOo

Sally followed Wufei with her hands folded behind her back. I paid attention to how she interacted with the Easterner. She teased him lightly, "So are you going to pray to the marriage god as well?" His back stiffened. He looked like she asked him for his first-born son.

"No!"

"But you're at that age, aren't you? Don't you want a pretty girl?" I had no idea what Sally's game was with Wufei. Regardless of her goal, she was stirring up trouble. I understood why Wufei was so tense around her. She did pay special attention to him.

Meiran sighed next to me. We hadn't talked much, and I was sure she was looking forward to getting the trip over with, but something compelled me to ask her, "What's wrong?" She startled and stared at me in small wonder.

"Nothing."

I watched the banter between Wufei and Sally. I noticed how Meiran stared wistfully at them. "Do you - do you like Wufei?" My heart clenched sympathetically at the thought of having to let go of someone you love.

"What? Wufei? No," she denied abruptly. I felt like she was scrutinizing me. Her eyes were a lot like Wufei's when she glared. But she softened her expression. "You really are a thoughtful guy aren't you?" She spared a judgmental look at Tao's back as she said this.

I felt warm from the compliment. "It isn't Wufei, then?"

"No, it's Sally," she admitted.

I almost stumbled as I walked. When did I miss this?

"I've got to admit," she continued, "I'm jealous of her. She really is free, isn't she? Where I come from, women are not supposed to be outspoken or pushy. I always defied those customs, and my family is burdened by me because of it." She paused, a thoughtful look in her face, as if weighing her next sentence. "I can beat every boy in town, you know. I thought I was rebelling against unfair traditions. But after a while, my family's disappointment weighed on me. I wanted them to accept me for who I was, but they could never accept such a rowdy girl."

She looked so close to tears, but she resiliently blinked them away. Meiran didn't even look at me when she talked. I guessed that she needed to unburden herself. Since we were nearing the passage, her chances to confess grew shorter. She wanted anyone to confess to; I was just the most convenient.

"I don't want to marry anyone. Once a woman is married, they're not even free to leave the house without her husband's consent. But…I want my family to accept me." She spoke soft enough not to disturb anyone else. We walked a few steps, with her staring down at her feet in quiet contemplation. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything," she stated in a harsh tone.

"It's a hard thing to forget," I answered. "You don't have an easy decision to make."

She stopped walking and turned to me. With a little irritation, she responded, "Weren't you listening? I don't have a decision."

I stopped to look at the trees overhead. They shook like maracas as Trowa slid through them. I even spotted a little green among the patches of yellow and orange. A thought fluttered in my mind then. "You have a choice, and it's a black and white one Sorry if I'm overstepping," I added when her eyes narrowed, "but I know what it's like to feel like you're in an impossible situation. You have two choices. Either way, your family won't accept you." I winced at the harshness of my own words. I felt like I was mentally cutting into her, and it didn't make me feel better. However, I couldn't live with myself if I said nothing and she made a mistake.

"You have no…" she began, but I quickly interrupted with my own calm words.

"You will be miserable. Is a person really accepting you when you change to fit their needs?" I felt like I was asking myself that question. "You shouldn't have to be the one to change, to have the burden of their acceptance on your shoulders. It's not fair. I'm sorry; it seems to me that either way I look at it, it's the same. Either you get married or not. Either way, they will not accept who you are, but they'll accept the marriage. If I understand this correctly," I explained. It wasn't the nicest thing I could have said, but I felt that she needed to hear it. I knew how difficult it was to change a person's heart.

"Like you know anything," she bit back, not willing to endure my verbal beating without throwing a few punches of her own. "Don't think you're so all-knowing. You have no idea what it's like for me, what it's like for women there. How can you, a free man, judge me?"

"No one's really free," I retorted. "I don't think you know me that well, either. When you spoke before, I felt like we were the same. All I ever wanted was acceptance. " Whatever propelled me to speak so confidently continued to burn in my chest. "I was chased away from my family because no one could accept someone different, someone a little odd. As long as we're being judged no one is free." I sighed, realizing how depressing that last part sounded. "But there is a little freedom to be found in people who can truly accept you." I was thinking of Trowa when I said that.

Meiran's fiery eyes were glossy. She snapped her gaze away from mine and stomped ahead. I felt her pain, and I wanted her to know that. However, I think I may have said too much. She must have felt that I was thinking about her because she looked back. I wondered how much I really gave her to think about and if it would change anything.

"That wass bold," the snake commented in my ear. He had lowered himself from the overhanging branches. His body thread through the trees, so no part of him touched the ground as he followed me.

"Do you think I was wrong?" I asked, suddenly not so sure of myself.

"Well, hold on," he said before raising himself and looping over another branch. It was an odd way of travel, constantly looping through the trees. If Trowa didn't do that, he probably would have fallen out of the treetops. I smirked at the mental image as he lowered himself down again.

He continued, "It needed to be ssssaid." That really wasn't the consolation I wanted. However, I knew Trowa would be honest.

"Would you be upset with me?"

"I would." Again, not a consolation or a reprimand. However, he did lay a hand on my shoulder, giving some comfort. "But you wouldn't have ssaid anything if…," he had to loop around another branch, "you didn't care. Sssome people might think you were crasszy to care for ssstrangersss."

"Well, I'll be doing a lot less of that, thank you very much. I don't seem to be making friends this way," I replied. A glint of amusement danced in his eyes. I must have looked like a kicked-puppy, pouting like that.

"Oh?" I heard Sally exclaim ahead of us. They all stopped, like a caravan, first Sally and Wufei, then Tao and Meiran, and finally Trowa and me. I peeked around Tao to see why Sally was so excited. It was a crack in the side of the mountain, a very big crack.

"Well, we're here," said Wufei stiffly.

"This is an entrance?" I wondered dubiously. Whoever created this entrance in the mountain must have hated big people. The fit would be tight, and who knew how long the tunnel would be.

The Easterner groaned, "Don't tell me you're claustrophobic?" He had the certain arrogance about him that made even the most conservative man want to hit him.

"No."

"Good," he said, "then we can move on. I've used this tunnel a few times years ago. I explored it in my younger years during one of my family's pilgrimages. It's actually a shorter way than the other one, but…."

"I remember that," Tao piped in, "It was the first trip you got more in trouble than me." Wufei rolled his eyes, clearly not interested in nostalgic flashbacks. He probably regretted mentioning his childhood, admitting there was a time in his life when he wasn't a callous jerk.

Sally clapped her hands, not at all daunted by current events, "It's perfect then. Goodness knows it's been a long journey. I'll just walk with you halfway and see you guys off." She winked at us, and I noticed how dull her eyes looked. Trowa noticed too; his eyes flickered to mine. However, Sally twisted around quickly, only showing her back to us.

"Finally, we can get this over with," Wufei commented. I didn't know who was more eager, Wufei or Sally. Who was more hesitant, Meiran or Tao?

The tunnel was bigger than it looked. That didn't mean that it was comfortable. Spiders and centipedes scampered against the wall. I saw Wufei jump ahead of me as one creepy-crawly fell on his neck. I proudly and calmly brushed the creatures off. Spiders were not as cumbersome as webs, which stuck to everyone's hair. Rocks scraped against my arms, peeling a little skin. The most annoying was definitely the occasionally sloping ceiling; I hit my head more times than I cared.

"Woo!" Sally echoed through the tunnel. I heard a few rocks fall.

"Right," Wufei grunted, "this tunnel is a little bit high from the main atrium."

"A little? Another step boys and I would have plummeted."

I stood on tiptoe, trying to peer over Tao's shoulder, but I could only see where the tunnel broke off, no further. How the hell did Wufei manage to find this tunnel as a kid? He must have been one rambunctious explorer. I remembered how easily he climbed down the tree, and then it didn't seem so impossible to imagine a smaller version of him doing the same.

"Oh…Trowa?" Sally cooed.

"What?"

"Come here for a sec, will you?" she suggested. No one spoke. I didn't really care for the suggestion. First: We weren't convenience items for her. Second: I didn't really look forward to Trowa maneuvering around such a tiny space. It was an uncomfortable fit as it was.

"Very well," he replied softly. I heard Tao groan and Wufei sputter. The snake curved around me. As he moved forward, his coils shoved me against the wall. I backed into the rocks as much as I could. Any further and I fuse with the cave. I knew I liked to be close to Trowa, but this wasn't what I really wanted. A few strained breaths later, his form finally narrowed to allow some room. Four sighs were heard, one after the other.

"What a gentleman," she commented in a catty tone.

Moments later, I heard Wufei. "You can't expect me to be carried like that?"

I heard Sally, clearly father away, yell, "You could always slide down." Slide? I wish I could see what they were doing, but all I could see was Tao's stupid back.

"You've got to be kidding me? Fine, fine, but don't try to do any funny stuff, Trowa. I'm not like that blond," he argued further.

My mouth was half-open in protest when I heard Trowa. "I agree," he said it in a proud, understated tone. Why wasn't I there to give him a big hug?

I danced on the tip of my toes, still trying to glance ahead. Tao moved forward, and I guessed Wufei must have gone through with whatever it was he protested. I could see a lot better now. Meiran stood at the edge of the drop-off, looking down into Trowa's raised form nervously. She paused for a long time. "Fine!" she said before allowing herself to be lifted down by Trowa. Oh, so he was our rope.

Tao, realizing he would be next, looked back at me wearily. Did he think I told my snake about his indecent flirting? He probably thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Trowa to drop him off the edge and pretend it was an accident. I smiled innocently and shrugged. I knew Trowa was more sensible than that…I hoped. When it was Tao's turn, it went as smoothly as anyone could hope. Although, Trowa did lower him with one arm, trying to limit the amount of contact as much as possible.

I was allowed to peer over the edge. It was quite the drop, straight down. Before Trowa reached me, I looked around the atrium. The place projected a faint orange glow, which was surprising. I looked for any sources of light and only found small mirrors. They must have bounced the light, but where did the source come from? I was also amazed by how clean the place looked, as if we were not inside a mountain, but a dome. Symbols were inscribed in the walls below me, a myriad of tiny intricate carvings. The only piece in this wide space was a monumental sized snake, curved, with emerald eyes. It was simple, but so mysterious.

"You're lasssst," greeted Trowa. His arms circled my waist. I floated with Trowa as we lowered to ground level.

Our other four companions were roaming around. Each seemed happy to procrastinate a little longer. Meiran paced in a small area, throwing the Marriage God occasional glares. Tao used his sword to poke at loose rocks and centipedes, while Wufei walked stoically. He threw his brother the occasional disapproving looks. Sally was the most aimless. She walked the entire room, not focusing on anything. However, she did not venture beyond one marker near the exit.

"Quatre," Trowa whispered near my ear. I turned away from my observations as he steered me to one corner of the room.

"What?" I wondered, keeping my voice low. I looked at the wall he pointed to. Like the other walls, it had dozens of unknown marks on them.

"I remember thisss mark," he informed. He still whispered, but it was rushed and excited.

"Oh really?" Trowa's excitement was catchy. I was now curious about this strange hieroglyph. A straight line was sandwiched between two wavy lines, almost as if it was interrupting a flow.

"From my lessssonssss, with Ssssally," he clarified. His 's's always grew more pronounced when he was excited. "It'sss an Osssmossssiss Glyph." I remained quiet; surely, this was supposed to mean something important to me. Either that or Trowa was reminiscing about his childhood.

"Thisss meansss that this place abssorbsss magic, any magic." I brought my hand to my mouth to cover my gasp. This might have been the lucky break we were looking for. Did Sally notice? For a moment, I was too apprehensive to look.

"We need to ask her now," I rationalized. This was the one moment when Sally could not blast us or charm us.

Just like that, the situation was twisted in our favour. I was a little suspicious of this momentary luck, so I asked, "Are you sure that's the sign? I mean, it was a long time ago."

He nodded and confirmed, "Thisss wasss the lassst thing she taught me before being exiled."

A heavy sigh reached us. It was so depressing that I felt regret for hearing it. Sally slumped where she was, a deflated woman. Everyone turned around to look at her. In turn, she picked herself up and faced us. "Trowa," she inquired and I saw him tense, "Do me a favour, and forget everything about Dekim Barton. It isn't worth it." We all stared in muted shock, except for Meiran and Tao, who each had the look of a person suddenly stuck in an unfamiliar place.

CRACK

It sounded like thunder; the solid stone statue split in two, one crooked, long line right down the middle. "What the hell?" Wufei voiced all of our thoughts. I turned to Sally, but she looked just as lost as we were. The place rumbled, the atrium amplifying the noise, making it three times unbearable. Trowa grasped my arms, ready to bolt any minute. I was yanked into his chest when a large rock fell where I was.

Then everything stopped shaking, and I could uncover my ears. "Was that an Earthquake?" I wondered aloud. Quickly looking around, I saw everyone was well, but just as shaken as I was.

"I almost wish it was," said the sorceress. Her voice was strained, and I noticed what made her so apprehensive. What once was a statue was now an ugly hole in the wall. The cavern stretched back, like a giant worm tunnel. From its depths, something clawed and scraped against the rock.

"We need to get out of here," Sally said as she ran towards us. Grabbing both Trowa and my arms, she demanded, "Now!" Her lip was bleeding from biting it. I remembered the sign Trowa pointed to on the wall. Whatever was in the cavern, there was no possible way for the sorceress to combat it. She couldn't have lost her magic at a worse possible time.

"Wait just a…," Wufei protested. He dragged the other two as far away from the cavern as possible.

"What's in there?" I asked Sally.

"Does it matter?" she said. She tugged on my arm again with more urgency. "Do you really want to see what makes a hole that big?" Point Sally. That was all the convincing I needed.

"You can't go on though," Trowa added, looking at the exit Sally was examining earlier. That must have been the Northern exit, forbidden to the sorceress. One more passage way led out of the atrium, and that was blocked. The sorceress had no other place to go back through the narrow passageway we came.

"Care to be a gentleman again, Trowa?" she said. Although, she lost that catty tone she used earlier.

Tao intervened, "Perhaps we could make a decision soon!" He was grasping on Meiran and Wufei's arms like lifelines. I wondered briefly, because the present situation wouldn't allow much time to wonder, if they were all friends at one time.

Trowa nodded and twisted around, reaching for me. I paused and backed away slightly. I did not want to be the one who was safe first while Trowa risked valuable time rescuing everyone. I did not have a death wish. I just wanted to be safe only when Trowa was safe with me. I tried to tell Trowa this with my eyes. He held my gaze, his own eyes understanding but pleading at the same time.

"Help Sally," I insisted. She was the one who couldn't run away in an emergency. If worst came to worst, all of us could flee to the Northern passage. Regardless of the sorceress's allegiance, I couldn't want to trap her with a monster.

He sighed, "Very well." Though his tone was dull, I knew his priorities were the same as mine. He was fond of the sorceress, no matter what happened.

"Now that we got that settled," commented an irritated Wufei. He tensed up as the sounds from the cavern echoed louder. Whatever it was, it rushed through the cavern with little care for stealth. Rocks fell and crumbled, as if something kept blindly banging into the walls. A head poked out of the hole, a head that could chomp a dog in one bite. We stared up at teeth, fur, and whiskers.

oOo

I know how painfully slow updates are. I cannot guarantee I will update soon, but I will write to the end, to my very last breath.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I think I am past making technical screw-ups. This chapter will be reviewable. Again, I am sorry for messing around with the chapters and tampering with forces I should not have.

As always, dentelle-noir deserves all the praise in the world for sticking with me and for writing memorable 3x4 stories. Extra thanks go to letters, whose volunteered help saved me a lot of heartache. I love my support.

oOo

After finally reaching the cavern that would lead us north, I thought the journey would be a little easier. Fate seemed to delight in proving me wrong.I stared up at the beast that would be our next obstacle, and my mind instantly rejected this new development. "A rat!" I said in shock. A giant rat terrorized us! Granted, this rat had alarmingly large and sharp teeth. His paws looked like withered, crooked, sharp branches, and his body size was the equivalence of a small cottage. However, it was still a rat, a very lethal rat, but a RAT!

"It's a shrew," Wufei corrected. His voice was strained, his mind likely not fully comprehending the idea of being threatened by a rodent. I know I didn't.

The thing sniffed the air with a twitchy nose. His glossy eyes searched out Trowa. He regarded the snake as a bird regards a worm. Comparably, the snake was a thick noodle to him. It salivated, globs of spit splashing on the ground. A musky scent filled the atrium like fog. If I was not so terrified, I would have been disgusted. Why in the world did such a creature exist?

"A summons, how tacky," Sally sneered. She backed into the wall, glaring at the thing with a mixed expression of fear and contempt. The tremble in her voice worried me.

"Wait! I thought magic couldn't be used in this place?" I blurted out. Maybe it was a bad time to bring that up.

"Oh, so you found out?" She looked from me to Trowa. I could not read her expression then. "However, now may not be a good time, Quatre."

No one moved. We barely dared to breathe. The rat – shrew – watched us, twitching every now and then. It was maddening. The thing's tiny brain could not fully comprehend prey that would not run away, and I feared to make a move that might entice it to chase me. I wished for nothing more than instant transportation then.

"Run," Trowa said calmly. His form was raised slightly, with his claws flexed and body tensed.

I argued, "You're not planning on," …distracting the shrew by racing off recklessly, leaving me in mid-sentence! That was exactly what he did! His long form slid across the ground as fast as a racehorse. The shrew, a gray blur in my vision, bulldozed him into the wall.

My throat felt like I had swallowed nails. I could not yell or even breathe. The only thing I saw was Trowa twisting, coils wrapping around the shrew. The needle claws gripped into vivid green scales, teeth snapping inches from his face. The beast screeched like a whole flock of birds put together.

Before I could run after Trowa, Sally grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing?" I must have looked mental because she gave me the most pitying, fearful expression.

"I-I…help," I pleaded. I forgot all boundaries, forgot that Sally lied to us. I needed her then. I needed someone to pull Trowa out of the fight and find a magical way out of this mess. If nobody was able to, I would - I don't know – throw a rock at it!

She spoke softly and evenly, "You can't do anything now." She turned to Wufei. I had forgotten about him. "Take him please."

I expected him to protest, throw a fit, or call Sally a name. What I did not expect was for him to grab my arm firmly and haul me to the Northern exit. As the cavern drew nearer, I pulled. What was wrong with everyone? Trowa was still in the middle of the fight, and they expected me to leave calmly? I twisted from his grip, but he grabbed my other shoulder and pushed me. I relaxed for a few steps before I snapped around towards the fight. I froze as I caught another glimpse; they were not locked in a struggle anymore. The shrew clawed at Trowa while he pulled out of its reach. An agonized hiss reached me as a claw sunk into his flesh. Then, Wufei hurled me around and forced me into the passage. Desperation saturated my whole being, as I tried to escape from his imprisoning grip again.

"Quatre! Calm down!" Meiran demanded with her face in mine. She shocked me out of my anxiety. The one person I thought would not want to come anywhere close to me was in my face. Granted, she was yelling, but she did not look angry, just frightened.

The muscles in my face relaxed, but I did not feel any less tense. My mind was clearer, which was not a good thing, as a logical mind could properly analyze the situation. It was clear now that I was foolish to think I could help.

"Sorry," I told them, "I guess I just…,"

"Didn't want to feel helpless, is that it?" Wufei finished. That was partly the truth, except in a more demanding tone than I would have used. The Easterner continued, "I feel the same way. However, you're more useless to him when you're in danger." He crossed his arms. Never in my life had I met someone who could insult so casually.

"I wish I could help," I clarified for those determined to believe I was a coward.

Tao spoke up in a shaky voice, "I know we all wish we could, but that thing out there could kill us easily. Well, except maybe Wufei, because he's stubborn like that."

"I'm probably the only one who could stand a chance," he responded.

I only partially listened. Too intently focused was I on the battle to pay much attention to their banter. Every time the beast narrowly missed Trowa, I winced. My fingernails dug into the palm of my hand whenever I heard a hiss of pain. Occasionally, my heart would jump to my throat when Trowa swiped at the shrew. I was so keen on every detail of the battle that it felt like it was in slow motion.

"You know," Wufei said as he brushed my shoulder. It was such a light touch I almost thought I imagined it. "We are in debt to Trowa. Imagine if he wasn't here." Something clicked in my mind then. If Trowa was not here, I imagined the beast might not have been summoned. Something as big as that almost seemed specially designed to kill a giant snake. Trowa had to have triggered the shrew, a spell or something that was specifically designed to identify him.

However, he did say that one hieroglyph was supposed to suppress magic, and Sally all but confirmed it. What about magic that was already in place? Hundreds of delicate glyphs decorated the wall. They must have had some meaning. If that was the case, was there an inscription that had any connection to the monster? I reluctantly took my eyes off the battle to look for Sally; she darted from one huge block of text to another, skimming the glyphs.

"Hey!" This time Wufei bumped my shoulder harder. I turned to find him glaring at me as if I had been ignoring him for the past couple of minutes. "I said, 'If you want to help so badly, why don't you?'"

"Because you would drag me back," I answered unenthusiastically.

"Right because you're no help at all," he said, and I was about to yell at him for bringing it up in the first place, except he continued, "So ask me to help him." He lost me.

"What?" This was the guy who only last night swore not to involve himself.

"I already told you, 'No one does anything for free'. That thing might have killed us if it not for Trowa. I do not want to be in your debt. You don't want to see him fight alone, so tell me to fight him, and we'll be even," he explained.

"Yes! Please help him," I answered. I was still trying to grasp the situation when he smirked and ran out of the passage.

"He's crazy," Tao said.

Or he was just a person who had a difficult time accepting or giving help to others…at least openly. He still was a rude, stoic jerk, but I could not help admiring his bravery.

Meiran spoke up, "Wufei's just…Wufei. He can't stay on the sidelines." She watched the lithe warrior, while I gazed at the snake.

My attention was divided between Sally and Trowa (and Wufei). The tension in the battle was rising to an unnerving , Wufei darted in and out, distracting the shrew, but he was no more cumbersome to the shrew than a wasp. For some reason, the creature unnaturally focused on Trowa, so much so that even when Trowa swiped at it, and he did land a few good hard swipes, it did not even flinch. Something was not right.

Twisting around, I asked Tao, "Can I borrow your sword?"

"What?" He put his hand on the hilt, reflexively.

"Your sword," I repeated.

"You honestly don't think you can fight that thing?"

"No," I said, taking a step closer to him, "but it would be better if I was armed. I need to talk to Sally."

"Can't this wait?" he groaned.

"No."

"Just give him the damn sword already!" Meiran intervened on my behalf. Before I entertained any ideas that she was being an understanding person, she added, "I don't want to listen to you two go back and forth, okay?"

Still a little dubious, Tao released his hand off the hilt. "Thanks," I added as I snatched the weapon and bolted out of my safe hiding hole.

"Sally," I greeted breathlessly. I held the sword to my side, and she looked at it with a peculiarly raised eyebrow.

"Quatre, you-," Sally started

"You're looking for a way to beat the umm…monster, right?" I asked, trying to discern what she was doing.

"Well, that's the short end of it, yes. Mostly, I am looking for a way to revert my suppressed magic. I could have this thing flame-broiled in a minute, but I don't think that's going to be possible. What I should look for is a weakness," she informed. She ran her fingers over the signs as she spoke.

"Why don't you just break the things?" I asked, while looking at the glyphs on the cracked wall.

"It can't be undone like that. Magic runs deeper than mere physical appearances. These marks mean nothing. They're just markers. However, the knowledge could help. Here! This explains a lot. It figures, a man like Tubarov!" She laughed a hollow sound that did nothing to lift my spirits. She tapped a finger against a complicated mark with a satisfied, yet forlorn, look on her face, as if she had found a great treasure but lost the key.

"What is it?"

With an airy voice, she responded, "I know what this beast is. It's a spirit summons…meaning it can't be hurt by physical attacks. A manifestation of will created from Tubarov's ambition - the shrew. They really thought of everything, Dekim and Tubarov. The summoning was in place before the Glyph. The Glyph doesn't prohibit magic that already is but prevents magic from manifesting. There is no physical or magical way to defeat the beast." She rasped her knuckles against the wall in contemplative thought. The sounds of the battle reached us, but it was distorted as if it was part of a different reality.

"So, that's it?" I questioned while gripping Tao's sword. "There's nothing you can do? After leading Trowa here, there's nothing you can do to save him? Why did you lead us on like that?" My emotions flared. Every feeling of betrayal gushed out, a torrent of accusations. "I trusted you, and you lied! You don't even care that you led us into a trap! You gave both of us hope, damn it! I thought everything would be okay! Well, I don't care! I don't care if Trowa becomes human, or about Dekim, or magic. I just want him to be safe! If no one is going to help us then that's fine, but don't pretend to care! It hurts too much!" When she didn't respond, I turned towards the battle. A small part of me hoped that Sally would deny my accusations, but we both knew that she had led us around. She could not pretend anymore. I had the suspicion that she realized that ages ago.

"I didn't count on you trusting me," she revealed. She gave me another smile, though it was not genuine. What was there to be happy about?

The sounds of the battle drew nearer. The beast pushed Trowa against the wall. He strained just to keep those nasty teeth away from him. Though I was still grateful for Wufei's help, nothing could harm the thing. The thought of losing Trowa so soon, the reality of the situation, crushed any hope I might have had. But I just could not stand there and count down the moments. Even if I had no chance, even if I did not know how to wield a sword, I wanted to fight.

"Wait." Sally covered the hilt of the sword as if to take it from me. "I don't think this weapon will do."

"I can't exactly fight with my bare hands," I argued, bitterly. She could not possibly expect me to stay one more minute. This time, Wufei was not around to drag me away.

"Let me give you a better weapon." She gave me another forlorn smile, as if she found the key to that treasure, but did not like what was inside. "I can imbue the blade with my power."

"But you can't use magic."

"That foolish sorcerer," she said as the sword glowed, "there are things more powerful than magic." I did not quite understand what she meant, but I gasped as her skin color dulled and her hair turned white. The moment was so surreal that all other thoughts were pushed aside, even the thought of stopping her. I somehow could feel her energy flow into the cold metal of the sword. The blade glowed with that energy. Though I had recently witnessed several immense feats of magic, nothing had impressed me more than the sight of Sally's determination. She literally gave her all, leaving herself barely any life to stand with, and I still had no idea what her motivation was. However, it was powerful, even more so than that oversized rat.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Without my magic, my body has a more difficult time with the stress." Her voice wheezed, but I was too shocked to stop her. The sword continued to glow as it absorbed her light. "This is my will to live, most of it. Combined with your will, I don't think that pitiful beast of Tubarov's stands a chance." She slumped to her knees, and I felt the urge to comfort her, despite the urgency of our situation. My will combined with hers? She actually trusted me to show the same level of strength when I had not ever fought before in my life.

"Sally, I…"

"Don't stand there. I'll be fine, I think. Just leave me." Still confused, I obeyed the sorceress. I saw Tao and Meiran run towards her and hoped they could help. Without any more hesitation, I sprinted into battle, the sword held awkwardly in my hands and growing heavier with each step. As the form of the gray beast grew larger, I wondered where the hell to even stick the blade.

"Quatre?" Wufei called. He stared at my glowing blade questionably. Regardless of the size, or who wielded it, a glowing blade was still impressive. I remembered both Sally and Trowa and what was at stake. Momentarily, I thought of giving the sword to a more practiced warrior. However, what Sally said about our combined wills repeated in my head like a mantra. Something linked us that had nothing to do with magic. Maybe I imagined it, but I felt her will to save Trowa, as the sword radiated in my hands.

Leaping over the giant worm-tail, I raced towards the beast's body. However, perhaps sensing a threat to itself, the shrew released the snake and twisted around. Bloodshot eyes stared at the enhanced blade. Trowa shouted my name before the shrew lunged. With my heart racing, I slipped under the jaws and tumbled on the floor. Directly under the beast, I realized what a horrible position it was. Its huge mass thrashed and shook like an unstable roof. I imagined how I would look squished. Crawling from underneath the shrew, I suddenly noticed the sword missing. I twisted around, almost being trampled by its gnarled feet.

"No, no, no, no, no," I repeated. Why didn't I give the sword to somebody who would not drop it!

Coils snapped around the furry body and knocked it over. The impact reverberated with a loud thud. Trowa wrestled with it, attempting to drag the form away from me. However, the shrew was determined to attack me. It's nails scraped against the rock, trying to claw, away from the snake's grip.

"Run!" Trowa pleaded. I was too busy looking for the sword to acknowledge him. He was probably worried sick, but it was hard to explain the situation at that time. I looked from Wufei's crouched form to the end of the shrew's tail. How hard could it be to find a glowing sword? The key to winning the battle was that sword, and I lost it!

Poking out from underneath the shrew's belly was the hilt. The beast fought to get up, and I saw the snake strain to hold it. Despite his efforts, his body slackened from fatigue. The only thing that kept Trowa holding on was his desire to protect me. I could see it in his face; his body would wear out before his determination. I ran towards the sword, ignoring Trowa's protests.

My vision tunneled until I only saw the hilt.

Fingers closed around the warm handle, and I yanked it out. However, my confidence disappeared the moment I turned and saw machete sized teeth snapping at me. This time, I gripped my blade securely when I ducked. Its jaw, dripping with spit, hovered above me. With more strength than I believed I had, I plunged the sword up until I could not force it anymore. I only prayed that it would work.

The room was immeasurably quiet. Fear and uncertainty crept upon me as I gaped at the fresh wound on the giant beast. The blade did not move, the shrew did not move, and I did not move. I might have been a novice slayer; however, weren't living things supposed to bleed when you cut into them? The beast quivered, vibrating the metal. It collapsed to its side; a sound like crumbling brick followed. It disintegrated into gray ash, like last night's firewood. The magical blade dropped to the ground, no longer glowing. Before I could sigh in relief, Trowa grasped me, fingers shaking, as he held my shoulders. Or was it my shoulders that were shaking?

"How?" He questioned, and I could not answer him. Sally enchanted the sword and I used it to slay the beast. That I comprehended. However, how I did it still amazed me. I stared at the ashes of the creature, expecting it to resurrect at any moment.

"Nicely done," Sally said. She rode on Tao's back, her chin resting on his shoulder. "You had me worried for a second, though." Her hair was still white, and her skin dull. Even though I wanted to demand answers from her, she looked as if she would break any moment or turn to dust, like the shrew.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Wufei. He skirted around the beast's remains; I didn't blame him. Having a rodent almost kill him, he was not taking any looked as if he wanted to get as far away from that thing as possible. He rounded on Sally, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw her brittle form, but his anger did not abate. "For some reason, I have the feeling that you have everything to do with that thing!" He pointed at Sally.

"Oh?" she retorted, feigning interest. "So, you think I summoned it?"

"That's not the point I was trying to make," he continued to argue. However, he did soften his voice, perhaps realizing how unreasonable he was acting, especially when Sally looked like she would collapse any moment. "Still, you're keeping something from us."

She gave a long, drawn out sigh, much like a mother with a petulant child. "I think I do owe an explanation. Trowa, Quatre, I'm sure you've realized by now that I have mislead you," she spoke to us in the softest voice that did not match her confession. Tao and Meiran looked at her with mixed expressions of confusion and worry.

Trowa was the one to speak up, "But why?"

Tao asked, "What in the world is everyone talking about… Do I want to know?" He shifted, uncomfortable with Sally on his back. He gave the expression of a man who did not have a clue, and preferred it that way. Ignorance had to be bliss.

"This won't take too long," she assured. Finally, we were going to get an answer, and killing a bloodthirsty rodent was all it took.

oOo

I originally planned to extend this chapter. However, since it is a decent length, and I am having a little trouble with some expository parts, I decided to post this now and work a little more on the other half, which just needs some more careful editing. I predict that it will take about a week for the next chapter, but don't quote me on that. This arrangement works out just fine, thankfully.

I have an affliction for dangerous and ridiculous monsters. That is why my beast is a shrew. Besides, as Sally points out, it is indicative of Tubarov's character. Mostly, though, I just like dangerously deceptive obstacles. Hey, I bet in real life, it would be scary. Ever see a shrew? They're nasty little creatures, and the only reason you don't cower from fear is because they are an hundredth your size.


	22. Chapter 22

Intro: Moving forward. Thanks to those who waited for this part. I had a very difficult time with it, but now I am happy to post this chapter.

**oOo**

Rubble littered the once stark atrium, and gashes across the wall obscured the glyphs. The battle was only just moments ago. Only moments ago, I faced a giant beast with a glowing sword and Sally's unexpected aide. The only thing that was missing from the battle was the body that disintegrated the moment it died. The six of us stood in the middle of the debris.

Sally, worn and colorless, did not resemble herself in any way. When she spoke, it was with a shadow of her former luster, "You will not find me in any more of a vulnerable position, so you might as well take advantage of the situation… Just out of curiosity, when did you begin to suspect me?"

"Immediately," Wufei said in a huff. He looked from Sally's amused expression to Tao and Meiran's exhausted looks and added, "Oh, you mean Trowa and Quatre?"

I sighed; although I did not know Wufei well, I felt exhausted by his pushy personality already. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I answered, "Trowa and I talked about it right after we met Wufei, Meiran, and Tao. We realized the stories you gave us did not match."

"Makes sense," Sally said. "I admit that I had a hunch, but I can't say I am exactly sorry you found out."

"What?" Trowa was not the only one confused.

"Perhaps I should explain my motive better," she laughed weakly. "I think I can stand while I talk at least." She tapped Tao on the shoulder and he bent to his knees. The sorceress inched off his back as if every movement took great effort. However, she stabilized quickly enough. Seeing all of her, no longer hidden behind Tao, I realized how diminished she looked. Another stunt like the one she pulled with the sword, and there would be nothing left of her.

"I want you to know, Trowa, that everything I told you about your father is true. I had no hand in his assassination, and I always cared for the true, royal lineage. I kept one thing from you, though," she explained, and I sensed the tension from Trowa. We stayed silent, neither one of us wanting to interrupt her when she so boldly offered us information. "I have been in contact with someone from the North for a while now; an old friend of mine periodically delivers current updates. She calls herself Q, and because of the risk of her task -It is forbidden by law to contact an exile-, she does not use her real name."

I still did not draw the connection between her lying to us and her friend; why she decided to keep this from us was less clear. However, I listened patiently, as did Trowa. Even Wufei was compliant, though he did frown more than the rest of us.

"What she told me is very discomforting. There is a lot of strife in the North. More than anything, Barton fears a magical assassination, so he had eradicated sorcerers whose allegiance was not to him, not publically of course. He had his methods; framing sorcerers has become a pastime for him. Then, three consecutive years of failed crops damaged the stability of the economy, and because of the lack of trained sorcerers, it is difficult to recover from the blow. Barton is quick to blame others for his own failings, seizing political figures who dare disagree with him. The North is not the same place we left it, Trowa. It is in turmoil," she said the last words as she swayed by Tao's side. His arms kept her from collapsing.

"Ah," Wufei affirmed knowingly, "So that's why you want revenge on Barton." He put his hands to his hips. For a guy who claimed he was not involved, he paid a great deal of interest to Sally's story. Granted, the tale of political backstabbing, foreign countries, and magic was enthralling, but it was also disheartening, as all of this was very real.

"Could you just let her finish?" asked Meiran. She shifted from foot to foot, an anxious expression etched clearly across her features.

Sally nodded in her direction and continued, "About two months before Trowa and Quatre arrived, I lost contact with Q. I was worried; had she been arrested or killed, or was it too risky for her to keep visiting? I found my answer when I saw the original trail blocked off; that was not there until recently. Even if Q is still alive, she would not be able to contact me."

"You're ssskirting the issue," Trowa noticed.

"You want to know how you're involved, of course," she said. For the first time she sounded less sure of herself. "When I first realized who you were, Trowa, I immediately thought you would want to reclaim your throne. However, when you expressed no interest in Dekim, I decided to create some motivation. Still, you showed little interest in going North…"

"So you used me?" I finished. I sounded just as disappointed as I felt. Well, Sally was right to assume that Trowa would follow me, and that I was naïve enough to lead him to the North.

"I thought maybe if I could convince you, I could reach through to Trowa," she admitted. "Why I told you different stories; it was a gamble, but I hoped you would not confide in each other until you were in the North."

This was where I had to interrupt because this plan seemed very random with no purpose at all. "I still don't understand why," I said in frustration. She was keeping a very important puzzle piece from us.

"Well, what would you have done if you found out that way…Wufei?" Sally quizzed us.

He replied, "I probably would have come back and demanded some answers."

"Wrong." Wufei bristled at Sally's statement, literally bristled. I could see the hairs on his neck stand on end. Though Meiran and Tao were still very confused, they shared an amused look.

I thought about Sally's question, imagining Trowa and myself in the middle of a strange country, something like an enchanted forest. I imagined equal looks of confusion on our faces when we realized Sally lied to us about an antidote. Would we go back and confront a powerful sorceress who could be our enemy? No. I did not imagine we would just give up. We would have no other choice but to investigate, as we could not trust the sorceress…. She did not plan for us to trust her at all. "We would try to find proof ourselves," I announced.

Trowa nodded and added, "If we wanted to uncover the truth, we could not avoid the conflict or Barton." He shifted around, placing his chin on his scaly knuckles. His expression was unreadable. Whether he was as shocked as I was, I could not tell.

"That was the idea. I hoped you would empathize with the situation and…"

Wufei interrupted, "Overthrow Dekim, right." He announced this with enthusiasm.

"Yes," she admitted, "I also hoped that you would run into Q." Her tone was wistful, and I understood that this Q person was more than just an informer. She was at least a very good friend of the sorceress and the only link she had left to her home.

I replayed everything in my mind, and I found that I was relieved that Sally did not mean to harm Trowa. Of course, I had come to that conclusion earlier during the battle when she gave up her energy to save him. Retrospectively, she could have just been thinking of her own safety, but that was incongruent with her personality. The reason I had such a difficult time coming to terms with her betrayal was because Sally, whether she realized it or not, was a caring person. Every day she lied to us, she grew less spritely, less herself, and I realized how much of a toll it was for her. Her so-called scheme was too half-hearted to be nefarious. She relied a little too heavily on chance, almost as if she sabotaged herself.

"Why did you lie all thisss time, manipulate usss," asked Trowa in a low hiss. I understood his bitter resentment. I sympathized with Sally, even liked her, but she still manipulated us. That feeling of betrayal sat as uncomfortably as a lead ball in my stomach.

"After everything that's happened, I must have forgotten how to trust or rely on anyone other than myself," she revealed, sounding less confident with every syllable.

"What is the truth?" I asked, wincing slightly, already anticipating another disappointing answer, "Is there even an antidote at all?" My voice was soft; I thought I would be hoarser.

"I think so," she said simply. "My potion skills are very poor, but I am sure what Trowa has is a result of the Vanity Potion. You need that same potion to reverse the affects, I am sure. Whether Dekim would still keep that potion, I do not know. You might have a better chance of finding another potion-master."

"So he might be stuck as a scaly, giant reptile?" wondered Tao. His voice was disgustingly cheery. However, Trowa and I were both too exhausted to retort. I saw his slit eyes roll with exasperation. The expression was so fitting and understated, that I felt more affection for my snake than annoyance for Tao.

Sally paused for a moment before she continued, "I do not know. Trowa is lucky to have you, though." The sorceress nodded in my direction. "The potion is unique, as it can only work if given by someone else. Didn't you notice, Trowa, it was Midii who transformed you? That night, she gave you the potion; she influenced your form. For whatever reason, she believed you to be cold-hearted, and look at what you became. The closer a person is to your heart, the more influence they have over your form, and this form is quite impressive." I looked away, not allowing myself to think of his relationship with a girl. Becoming upset over the past, the past of two kids, was really a ridiculous thing to do, especially considering the severity of the present situation. Upon reflection, I was happy he was able let others into his heart; otherwise, I might not have met him.

A spot of red caught my attention and pushed aside all other thoughts. Without a word of explanation, I walked to Trowa's wounded side. I could not see how deep the gashes were, as his side was soaked in thick, dark blood, but it did not look pretty. The marks were at least as long as my arm, and I winced when I thought about the thick claws that tore his flesh like a cleaver. When I touched the inflamed flesh near the wound, Trowa hissed.

I lifted my shirt, silently lamenting the loss of another shirt for bandages; that was when Sally spoke up, "Quatre, we brought bandages with us." I had forgotten that I had been the one who personally packed several gauze strips in preparation for this very situation. I looked down at my spared shirt, burning from embarrassment.

When I finished dressing Trowa's wound – thankfully, no one commented on my earlier mishap – I told Sally, "Trowa and I need to talk." Looking between the anxious faces of our other three companions, I added, "briefly."

As Trowa and I moved out of earshot, I saw Sally in conversation with Tao, probably filling them in on whatever they missed. She looked even more diminished from a distance. No matter how tough she acted, she could not hide her fatigue. Our conversation had to be brief.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Trowa, straight to the point. He always gave me the chance to pursue my own path, always followed me. This was his decision and his humanity.

"I don't think it will be ssssafe to continue," he said.

I retorted, "I know. I understand if you are worried, but I asked you what you wanted, Trowa." I put a hand on his shoulder, and I could feel his hesitation through his scaly skin. "I want to go with you."

He sighed. When I looked in his eyes, I could see his internal struggle. Was it even worth it? Could we change anything? I knew this because I thought the same things as well. He was already assured I would remain with him, regardless of his form. However, he was less certain whether he could live the rest of his life rejected by society.

"Your eyes are green aren't they." I stated. Brief flashes of the deepest green surfaced in my memory. Before, I thought it was my imagination whenever his eyes changed color, but since Sally clarified his condition, I realized that I had been experiencing glimpses into his humanity.

"Yesssss, they are-were. How do you...?" Trowa began. I stared into his eyes, and although they were a bright, predatory yellow, I could still imagine them as deep as the forest. Supposedly, I could not simply will myself to see the natural color of his eyes; it just happened. I did not know the details. However, I could somehow see past the enchantment without any aid. That in itself seemed magical to me, never mind how corny it sounded.

"I could see it for a while, but I thought it was my imagination. Sometimes, your eyes are the same color as your skin," I told him.

"Quatre, I want to return to my original form, but...," he hesitated yet again. He carefully picked his words, and I hung onto every spoken phoneme, waiting for him to say what he really wanted to say.

"You want to go, don't you?" I inquired. I laid my hand against his face, feeling the smooth textured surface. He nodded, and I let my palm fall to his shoulder. "I want to go, too. I promise not to put myself in any unnecessary danger." I easily guessed that was his main concern after a giant beast almost killed me.

"Thank you," he said graciously. "I won't put mysssself in danger either."

I nodded and asked, "What about Sally? She did help me save you with that sword." I could not help but feel indebted to her, and although, it would take some time before I could forgive her completely, I still felt that she was a friend. I did not leave friends when they needed me most.

He agreed, "We would have to ssset out again after esssscorting her home."

"One step forward and two steps back," I quipped.

"As long as we remember to take big sssstepsss when we move forward," he added with a smirk, "Well, you're going to have to take the ssstepsss for now." That earned him a chuckle.

Everyone was ready to move out of the cavern by the time Trowa and I finished our conversation. Tao and Wufei had already sheathed their swords. Tao looked at his blade as if it was a stranger. I never saw a person give an inanimate object such a critical look, almost as if he was ready to debate with the blade. Meiran offered herself as a leaning post to Sally, as they waited for us.

"Well," I greeted, "We're ready to get out of here if the rest of you are."

"I don't know, this place is starting to grow on me," Tao said in a somewhat deadpan voice. However, he could not pretend to be fond of the destroyed ruins.

"Quatre," he continued. His serious tone surprised me; the tone was so foreign coming from Tao, almost as if a stranger spoke my name. I backed away from him when he unbuckled the belt to his scabbard.

"What are you doing?" Wufei wondered with wide eyes. He watched as Tao held the leather accessory in his hand, the sword dangling in its sheath like a pendulum. He looked at the sword as if he had a disagreement with the object.

"A sword should not just be for decoration, Wufei. That is what we were always told. You and I both know that I am not meant to be a warrior. I don't really like the odds of dying. Granted, I like to travel and all that, but a sword just attracts too much attention." He took a few quick strides in my direction. He was quick to tighten the belt around my hips before bending to his knees. All of us were either too curious or too flabbergasted to interrupt such a theatrical display. Why did I fall for this clown again? Oh, right, he was handsome.

"This is a weapon for a noble prince," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thanks?" Was I embarrassed or flattered?

Wufei was embarrassed. He smacked his palm against his face. "Tao, I can't…ugh," he tried to express his disappointment, but words failed him.

I looked at Trowa apologetically, but he seemed unperturbed mostly. Thankfully, he was past the jealousy stage, as he knew I would not be easily swooned by another guy. At least he had faith in that.

"That was a family heirloom," Wufei groaned. "What will you tell them when you go home without the sword."

"About that," Tao replied sheepishly, "That might be the least of their disappointments. I don't even know if I plan on going home."

Surprisingly, Meiran jumped into the conversation to aid Tao, "It's his decision to make. Besides, we talked, and well, I am reconsidering this marriage." She paused, looking at Wufei as if he would object, "I want a chance to think about it at least! When I thought we were all going to die, the first thing that came to mind was that at least I was not going to die married to Tao…. No offense."

"None taken."

"Well," Wufei responded, "It isn't exactly a promising omen when the Marriage God breaks." He eyed the rubble that was once the lucky omen of happily married couples. "If there ever was something to make me superstitious, this would be it. Nothing but bad luck followed us since we set off on this stupid journey." I tried not to be insulted at the insinuation that I was bad luck.

"You are actually on our side?" spoke Tao incredulously.

"We'll talk," he said with authority.

Sally cracked a smile and joined in, "Good thing as I already invited you to my place. I am sorry I have to replace you guys," she nodded in our direction, "but they have graciously accepted my offer to stay with me at my house. I don't entertain company that often."

"Oh," I said, sparing a hopeful glance at Trowa, "That's okay. We were actually planning on moving forward." I was very grateful that Sally would be cared for, and I did trust the three Easterners to protect her.

"Why did you make plans without me?" Wufei asked Tao and Meiran with a little bite in his voice. "I never agreed to stay at the witch's house."

"A witch, am I?" she retorted, "What did I ever do to you?" She leaned on Meiran, and despite her fatigue, she still managed to sound playful and daring.

"For one thing, you never quite explained why you were so interested in me? Why were you trying to rope me into your plans, like them?" he accused. I had to admit, I almost forgot about that.

"Rope you into my plans?" she said with a glint in her eye, "I was just having fun with you. Honestly Wufei, you make it too easy." Trowa snorted, trying to hold back laughter, and I smirked as I recalled how flustered he was the other night when I suggested she did not have any ulterior motive for teasing him. I hoped he could move on from this slight embarrassment, as I knew that I would.

We have been through a lot of hassle just to reach this point. However, Trowa and I could not dwell on past mistakes. We would look forward from now on, leaving the familiar country behind to travel to another world with magic and mystery.

oOo

I don't know what to say. I feel like I have just overcome a giant hurdle, one that I really did not look forward to leaping over. I think I might have stretched the suspense a little, as even though I always planned to have Sally's motives revealed this way, they may just fall short of expectations. Wufei was a red herring. Almost everything was a red herring. That may have been a problem. However, everything is not fixed; they still do not know everything, which is good for conflict, bad for the reader's health. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. I will begin writing the next chapter next month. Looking forward to writing more.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the huge delay. However, this has less to do with being lazy and more to do with me trying to establish a different pace in the story. I am learning that it is more difficult to work with an existing story with a changed style and perspective, more so than just starting a new story. However, I am definitely happy with the results of this chapter.

**oOo**

I waited at the base of the tunnel from which we entered the atrium. From my angle, the tunnel looked smaller, more like a crack in the wall, rather than an entrance. Again, Trowa acted as a live-rope, lifting our companions into the cavern's mouth. His passengers looked uncomfortable, but they did not have a choice. Their only other exit was blocked off by magic.

The place was a wreck. I did not imagine that in such a short time we would trash an ancient ruin. Who knew how long the dome shaped atrium, with its sandstone walls, carved glyphs, and monumental statue stood before we destroyed it. Well, to be fair, most of the damage was caused by the monstrous shrew.

Sally stayed by my side. Her eyes followed my foot as I toyed with a small rock. She had asked Trowa to lift her last, for a reason only she knew. The sorceress did not try to talk to me, apologize more, or explain herself further. I could only imagine that she wanted to torture herself, as she expressed extreme discomfort around me. Maybe, she just wanted to say her goodbyes, but could not summon enough energy after her confession.

Her white hair and pale skin was a constant reminder of her sacrifice, so I felt as if I owed her a little comfort. However, I was even less sure of what to say than she was. What could I say after all that had happened? "_Thanks for the memories_," seemed like a highly inappropriate phrase.

"_Goodbye,_" was never easy. Regardless of our circumstances, Sally was pleasurable company. I would have to accept that I would not be able to talk with her again.

I was reminded of the time I left home. Back then, I was fantasizing about wondrous adventures, not even thinking that I would never see my sister or father again. As I reflected on that time, I felt different from that boy who first left home. I almost felt like I was peeking into the memories of a different person. I would never return to that moment, just as I would probably never see the sorceress again.

I could not avoid these moments. I cut the bonds that tethered me to a boring life with my family. As strained as the bonds between Sally and me were, it still hurt to think that I would severe them as well. I just built relationships with Wufei, Meiran, and Tao, so it was easier to cut the weak bonds that tied us. All we lost was a relationship of convenience; telling myself that was easier than accepting another loss.

Worse yet, as we spent our last moments as comrades, a thick barrier laid between us. I could let her know how I appreciated the help she gave me in our time of need. I certainly did not want to bring up anything unpleasant.

"You are worried about Q aren't you?" I asked. The question just slipped out without any thought or consideration. Maybe, I did not think about it as much as I felt as if I should ask. Considering this Q person must have been a friend, I imagined how worried she might have felt at her mysterious disappearance.

She stared at me with doe-like eyes. I feared that I had said something wrong, but then she smiled and said, "Yes, I am."

I told her, "I – Trowa and I – we can't do anything by ourselves, not against Dekim. We will be in danger just by going North. However, if I find out anything at all, I will find a way to tell you."

"That would be appreciated, but…," she said; her voice meandered as she thought about her next words, "I… thank you." I still believed she was holding back. She swallowed her next words as if she feared I would not want to hear them.

"We can't help anymore than that," I defended quickly. Perhaps, in her world of fire bombs and enchantments she could afford to have grander goals. However, all I had was a sword that I did not even know how to use properly.

She nodded her head and looked away as Trowa approached us. "I will trust you to make the right decisions then," she added cryptically, "I am sorry things had turned out this way." Trowa looked exasperated, but he held out his arms for her, carrying her form as carefully as he would a baby.

"Hold tight," he warned, even though he lifted her up gently. I watched as Meiran and Tao helped her step onto the edge of the cavern.

If I had looked away, I would have missed the kind smile that Meiran showered down on me. She did look brighter ever since she made her own decision not to marry Tao. That tiny bond we created might not have been so weak after all. I returned the smile and waved. Trowa saw the exchange as he slithered down, but he did not comment.

"Have fun guys," Tao yelled before disappearing into the tunnel.

I heard Wufei's comment as it echoed off the rock walls, "That is a ridiculous thing to say." Their retorts and footsteps slowly grew fainter as they traveled further down the passage.

We were by ourselves again. Although I had hoped for more alone time with my snake, this was not the ideal circumstance. I could not have been in any less of a mood if my father was here. I only wanted to get out of the oppressive ruin and breathe fresh air again. Any moment spent not escaping this stark place was a moment wasted, so we travelled on, down the unknown passage to the North.

For a long stretch of time, maybe an hour, we did not talk. The only sound in the passage was my own footsteps, thumping dully against the dirty floor and Trowa's scales sliding across the grain and sand.

Occasionally, I thumped the long sword against my thigh, just because the weight was so unfamiliar. I felt as if I had an extra arm. Although, I understood the logic of having a weapon, I felt as if Tao had shifted a burden onto me, rather than giving me an extra tool. The weapon was uncomfortable, but I could have just been biased because it was his sword. I wondered how Trowa felt about this memento. After not talking for so long, that seemed like a bad topic to start with, so I said nothing.

This tunnel was not as unwelcoming as the one we entered with Wufei. The same mirrors that reflected lights in the atrium lined the walls, bathing the area in a warm glow. The walls themselves were smooth and sculpted for a comfortable passage. Along the way, several doorways branched off from the main trail, but Trowa did not show any interest in those.

"Quatre," Trowa said, breaking the persistent silence. He slithered around me. His form was fuzzy in the low light. I looked into his eyes, which were slightly above my own. Instead of a shocking neon yellow, his eyes reflected the golden light from the passageway.

"Hm?" I encouraged, a little distracted by my own thoughts and anxieties.

"I think you should learn how to handle a sssword," he said flatly. I wondered if it was possible for him to read my thoughts. I, too, have been wondering how I could handle myself if Trowa somehow was incapacitated. I was lucky with the shrew, but I did not want to chance it with another monster. Somehow, I imagined battling a human, another creature that could strategize, would be tougher.

Reality hit me hard, and I retorted, "But how can I learn how to use a sword?"

"I could teach you, that iss if you want me asss a teacher," he offered. I was aghast that he was offering sword lessons. Did he ever mention he knew how to use a sword? I was also amused that he asked me if I would choose him for a teacher, as if I had any other choice.

"When did you learn how to use a sword?" I questioned.

He frowned slightly, and I knew that was his version of a pout. "Dessspite appearancesss, I still grew up asss a Prince. Fencing wassss a part of my curriculum."

"Were you any good?" I wondered innocently, and his frown deepened. I almost imagined a blush on his face.

"I wasss fair," he said evenly, but I could still sense his damaged pride.

"Don't be insulted," I said while laughing, "I was only curious. You do not talk much about yourself."

"Oh," he replied with the same flat voice.

"Oh Trowa," I sighed, "I really like spending time with you, but you are not that open. I am fine with that, really. I don't mind if you wait to talk about your past. I like to discover you a little bit at a time."

It was his turn to sigh. "I do not keep things from you on purpossse," he replied. His eyes flashed green for a second. I knew he tried to reach out to me in other ways, by remaining by my side, welcoming every small intrusion of mine. His presence was as light and unassuming as the wind. I could definitely understand how someone could feel unwelcomed around him, needing a more solid comfort. However, I enjoyed his unobtrusive presence.

"I know," I consoled.

With no more words, he pulled me against him, and I reflexively wrapped my arms around his neck for balance. His claws grasped my shirt, bunching the fabric above my navel. He captured my lips and any noncommittal objections I may have had. My heart pounded fiercely from the rough nature of the contact. Trowa had never grabbed me like that before, with such force. As his lips molded against mine, this kiss did not feel any less intimate then all those tentative, gentle kisses, but the intensity added a different flavor to the kiss. The heated exchange of mutual passion spread through my body, and I willingly melted into him. His ribbon tongue snaked into my mouth, and I welcomed the intrusion. Didn't I just characterize my snake as unobtrusive? For the moment, I enjoyed how wrong I was.

After pulling away, I asked, "What was that for."

"For being alive," he whispered. The phrase had the same effect as cool wind against my heated flesh, and I shivered. Of course, he was still shook up over the battle. We both could have died easily. The air had been tense ever since then. I knew my nights were going to be filled with images of Trowa trapped beneath those wicked claws. My dreams were random and dark enough as it was.

"So am I always going to get a reward for that small achievement?" I said cheekily.

Instead of answering me, he wrapped his arms around my body. His head rested on my shoulder and my chin rested on his. I held onto him as if the Earth would crumble if I let go. We needed this moment.

**oOo**

Shadows flickered across the cavern walls. Only two shadows followed us, one human and one snake. I grew weary of the shadows, the odd mirrored lights, and the monochromatic walls. I did not know how long I spent looking at this endless tunnel, maybe days. The dull sound of my footsteps was beginning to drive me crazy. I longed to hear other sounds of life besides Trowa and myself.

"Is there even an exit?" I moaned.

"You asssked that yesterday," he replied.

"There was a yesterday?" I moaned further. Time seemed to stand still in this place, or rather, time did not even want to waste its time there.

If my internal clock was working properly then I would estimate our time spent in that tunnel was about two days. We slept on the dusty ground twice; I still felt the ache in my back. I longed for the comfort of a soft spot of Earth, not this cemented tomb.

Beyond the shadows and the depression, a new and familiar sound bounced off the walls. The soft noise sounded like a trumpet in the silent hall. I heard that noise before, in the morning, in the forest, and in the meadows. However, I have not heard or appreciated the sound of a bird's chirp since I entered the ruins.

My feet grew lighter as I rushed around the corner. Light streamed into tunnel, and vines creeped just beyond the darkness, brown and leafless but beautiful. When I reached the mouth of the cave, Trowa grabbed me from behind and lifted me just so my toes touched the ground.

"To anssswer your question, there isss an exit," he said in my ear. I could feel his lips move as he smirked.

"Alright smart-aleck," I played around. I was inexcusably happy at my newly attained freedom. Being in that cave for so long, and then finally breathing the fresh air, felt as if I suddenly grew wings and could fly.

When he let go, I was able to look around. I wondered if we even left the southern regions. If magic ever existed in this place, it looked like it left. The trees were thin and stripped of most leaves. Those that remained clung to the creaking branches as the wind whistled through the wood. The leaves covered the ground in a thick layer, like a multi-colored carpet.

"It's the same," I observed. Fall swept across the north just as easily as it did in other lands.

"What did you expect?" my snake wondered. Obviously, I expected too much from this land. Somehow I imagined enchanted meadows and fairy-infested forests . Neither Trowa nor Sally hinted that the flora and fauna of the north would be different.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" I asked. Perhaps we somehow circled around while in the caverns or missed the right exit.

"No, this is right. I suppose you don't see a lot of difference until you move further into more inhabited areas. The magic in the wild is more disbursed," he informed while looking around himself. His expression has taken a childlike quality to it, as though he was a lost boy.

"Wild magic?" I asked. Trowa really was a lazy informant. I realized that I knew very little about his home.

He replied, "Yes, magic comes from the land, as well. A lot of people can learn to manipulate the magic that is already in nature. Though, that kind of magic is not as impressive as what someone like Sally can do." He paused for a moment before continuing, "There is more magic in the North. Perhaps, that is the reason so many sorcerers settled here, and why there are no sorcerers in the South."

"But sorcerers like Sally…."

"Are born with ssspecial abilitiesss," he confirmed. "A perssson hasss to be born with the ability to control elementsss like Sssally. Although, I think she learned other formsss of magic… I am sssorry, I only know very common knowledge about magic."

"So you never learned magic?" I asked.

He shook his head and answered, "I wasss never taught. I never had a knack for the practice. I sssuppossse sssomeone who learnsss magic hassss an inward drive to change their environment. I was alwaysss the type of perssson that accepted whatever form reality took, never going againsst the flow."

"So basically, you were lazy?" I teased lightly.

"I had other interestssss," he defended airily, letting the comment slide past him. "Anyway, we need to find sssomeone who knowsss enough about potionsss to help, who would be willing to help."

"That actually might be easier than it sounds," I announced with enthusiasm. "Remember what Sally said? Dekim is getting rid of sorcerers, so they would naturally be against him."

He shook his head and retorted, "That doesss not make it easssier. Becaussse Dekim isss getting rid of anyone with magical abilitiesss, it will only make our tasssk of finding sssomeone more difficult. If we do manage to find anyone, they might not even help."

"If you're so pessimistic, why are you even here?" I asked reproachfully. Whatever Trowa argued otherwise, the fact remained that we were still there, sticking to the journey as stubbornly as the last leaves of fall.

He looked at me blankly. I think I asked the right question. Trowa was the type to shield himself with facts. Sometimes he needed to realize how inconsistent his actions were with his words. I did not think he was that committed to his pessimistic words. "I do hope I am wrong," he admitted.

I smiled brightly. He needed a little more sunshine in his life. "Well, at least hope is something we do have. Now all we need is a Potion Master, and we'll never find one unless we move forward."

I stepped on what I thought to be a small mound. When it croaked and leaped from under my foot, I was thrown off balance with a small yelp. "What the heck is that?" I yelled in shock. I scooted away from the oddly familiar creature.

The rare sound of Trowa laughing uncontrollably filled the air. "That ss-ssss issss a sss toad," he told me between breaths.

"I know that, but what is it doing being that big!" I retorted. I pointed a finger at the dog-sized amphibian. It was squat and fat with visible warts; its huge glob-shaped eyes stared at me lazily.

I waited from Trowa to finish laughing before he explained, "Ssssome animals grow bigger here. Not all of them. Creaturessss like amphibianssss and insssectsss are more sssusssceptible to magic. That isss why they are usssed more in experimentsss. I would have told you, but I forgot. Mammalsss and other life are not assss vulnerable."

The toad twisted around, bored of the sight of a stunned human on its ass, and hopped away. The leaves splashed at every ten-foot leap. Well, I should be happy that I received magical confirmation. However, I learned my lesson to tread more carefully in foreign countries.

I stood up and dusted myself off, trying not to act like I was bested by an amphibian. At least, the soft ground cushioned my fall, like falling on a mattress. Perhaps, now that we were near Trowa's home, I might be able to find some comfortable lodging. I wondered if did they have Inns in the north. It was such a silly thought, but I still had to wonder.

"Trowa," I inquired, "Can you tell me more about the people of this country? What should I expect?"

"About anything dangerousss?" he asked. His voice low, almost as sleepy as my own.

"No, I just want to know more about the people where you live," I clarified.

He paused, not hesitantly, though. He thought about his words before speaking, "People here are not that different. You have people who are kind and thossse who are not sssso kind. Sssome are born with magical abilities, but that doesss not change that sssimple fact."

"I suppose that is obvious," I said softly.

"Sssome thingsss are different," he continued, "Magic isss ssstudied in the North just as biology is studied in your country."

"So magic replaces science?"

"Magic is science," he stated. The concept of a whole group of people accepting the extraordinary as a regular phenomenon enticed the imagination. However, when I thought about it further, the idea did not seem so far-fetched. If magic was so familiar, then it would be less extraordinary. I was reminded of the first time I saw Trowa, how mesmerizing his alien form was to me, yet he became a comfortable part of my life.

I wanted to ask more questions, uncover even more of this land's mysteries. I was like a kid with a shovel and a mind to dig for hidden treasure. However, since Trowa was not an authoritive source on magic, I could not expect him to enlighten me with some more trivial subjects. Like any worthy explorer of knowledge, I would have to rely on first hand experience. I hoped that Trowa did not forget to mention anything else that might jump at us out of nowhere though.

"Is there anything I really need to know?" I implored of him, thinking that giant toads could be the least of my problems.

"Well…, I don't think you should tell anyone where you are from," he said with his usual cryptic undertone.

I asked, curiously, "Why is that?"

"When I grew up, I heard sssseveral ssstories about the sssouth, mossst of them were not posssitive. People here are raisssed with mythsss concerning those from the sssouth. I think that they were cultivated in a way to dissscourage anyone from going sssouth," he elaborated.

Myths? The idea that a culture that readily accepted magic would actually hold myths about a more mundane land was comical, like a god who held superstitions about mortals. "What kind of myths could you have?"

"That…the sssouth is infested by sub-humansss who are the magical failuresss of sorcerers who firssst migrated north. Itsss sssilly, and sssome people believe it while othersss don't. Don't feel too insulted. It isss jussst ignorance, and unfounded," he informed reluctantly.

I chuckled, clutching my stomach as the laughter bubbled up. "You were concerned about my feelings," I said in amazement, "I just…I think you are a little too concerned. I can handle a little bit more than some ridiculous story."

I reached over and gave him a light, jovial peck on the lips, as if laughing did not already assure him how nonplussed I was about that bit of nonsense.

"Well, you could probably convince people with your charm," said Trowa, running his fingers through my hair playfully. I enjoyed the slight sensation of his claws on my scalp, and thought that maybe I could convince him to pet me sometime.

"Do you think I could charm a way to get you back to your old form?" I played along, humming softly as he ran his fingers through my hair again. I did not care if it would stick up awkwardly later.

He shook his head, and retorted, "We will see about that."

**oOo**


	24. Chapter 24

**oOo**

"Ah." I cradled my splintered hand. My broken stick dropped to the ground. That was the third stick I broke that morning. This one managed to drive a good-sized sliver into my palm. I tried to suck the little bugger out.

We have only just arrived in the north two days ago and I was already injuring myself. Hopefully, that was not an omen of things to come. We still had a potion's master to find, with no clues to start with, and a murderous uncle to avoid, not to mention anyone with a sword and a knight complex.

While I attended my wound, Trowa asked, "Are you okay?"

Trowa dropped his own stick and circled me, which was not a chore, as we stood in a small clearing, free of pines, maples, and other breeds of trees that grew densely in the forest.

I grumbled, with my lips still on my palm. The splinter was a testament to how tedious this training was. Trowa would not allow me near the blade until I could wield a branch properly. In every way possible, I felt like a little kid playing with a stick. However, I understood the necessity of learning the basics before handling a weapon, so I did not complain out loud. I would just have to suck it up and make it through this humiliating trial. There, I sucked the splinter out.

"I think I'm developing callouses," I said conversationally.

"That'sss good. It meansss that you are toughening up" Trowa complimented. I was still surprised how optimistic he could be. I smiled when I thought about his enthusiasm when teaching. Granted, he was tough, but he was also very attentive. He would fight me from eight feet in the air, insisting that it was good for me to learn at a disadvantage; however, he would frequently stop to rest and to share some intimate moments. This time together elevated both of our moods. We could share a common goal without worrying over our fruitless efforts to find a potion master. Besides which, it could be fun, especially with playful banter.

"I still have a long time before I develop scales," I teased.

"We can't all be so lucky," Trowa teased back. He stuck his one stick in the ground; it looked like a flagless pole. "So, do you want to rest?" He wondered, and I immediately thought of the shrew. I did not have time to rest, only to react. I did not want to feel that unprepared again. Who knew when our next obstacle would appear? No, I could not afford to slack off.

"I think I can take a few more hits," I responded cheerily. That was right. I had no reason to take it easy after all. "I'll get another stick." I trounced off before he could ask any more questions. Sure, my shoulder was aching, but that was only a natural part of training. I rubbed my shoulder as soon as I escaped behind a tree.

I sighed heavily. Perhaps I was a little tired.

Looking around, I could not see a stick on the ground among all the leaves. The pines and bushes around me did not have long enough or sturdy enough branches. I would have to break one off a maple tree.

A few twigs dropped on my head when a flock of birds flew from the nearby bushes. I startled and looked in that direction, quickly reprimanding myself for easily being spooked. I ignored the disturbance, thinking Trowa would become concerned if I took too long to find a stick in a forest.

The moment I decided to ignore the disturbance, I saw a glint of metal from the corner of my eye. I scrutinized the bushes more carefully. That glint of metal was an arrowhead, not pointed at me, but aimed towards the clearing and Trowa! I reactively rushed at the threat, praying with every step that the arrow would not fly. The pounding of my heart sounded unusually loud in my ears; that was all I could hear, my heart and my thoughts of desperation and disbelief. How the hell was this happening, so quickly? We just arrived in this land! I launched into the branches. The twigs snapped and scratched, and I collided with another warm body.

The arrow whizzed near my ear, and I only hoped that it would not find a live target. The man I was fighting was only slightly heavier than I was, but judging from his reflexes, a lot stronger. I felt his muscles tense while struggling with him. Fierce blue eyes glared into my own, and that was all I saw before I felt myself tossed like a ragdoll.

After hitting the dirt, marking a spot of earth with an imprint of my face, a heavy weight fell on me. I tried to lift myself, but a hand forced my head further into the dirt. Knees dug into my splayed arms, pinning me. My right shoulder burned with pain. I knew it was not supposed to bend that way.

"Why the hell are you consorting with that demon?" questioned my assailant. He had a voice like ice, unforgivably cold. Jerk, how could he expect an answer when he was feeding me dirt? I mumbled my heated retort, trying not to swallow any more earth.

The distinct sound of metal against leather alerted me that he drew a weapon. "Do not make any sound higher than a whisper," he commanded in my ear. With those words, he yanked my hair, as if he was pulling on a radish – ouch – and turned my head to the side.

I spat out some leaves, and seethed, "He is not a demon." I was having difficulty with focusing on him from my position. However, I could see the small blade that was held against my throat if I strained to look. But I did not want to move around too much, as the blade was a hair's breadth from my skin. Instead, I watched the forest floor, looking past the autumn leaves that blanketed the ground in hopes of seeing a bit of green.

"I did not ask for his identification. I asked for a reason that you are with a demon. You did not use magic just now. You don't seem to be a Sorcerer, so you should not have any control over it. So what are you? What is your relationship to the demon?" He asked of me. Answering his questions was probably the best way to stall. I was thankful he was not quick to kill. Although, I did wonder, if he was spying on us, why did he wait to shoot Trowa? It could have been much simpler if he did that earlier.

I tried to think of a good reply. Should I be truthful? I could not think of a good lie, as deception was not natural for me. "I am just a traveler from the South, and my relationship is… complicated," I revealed, adding the last part hesitantly.

"How so?" he interrogated further.

"I am sort of a friend," I answered, trying not to sound deliberately vague.

His breath near my ear sounded strained, like a wounded animal. Could I have possibly inflicted some damage when I tackled him? "Friend?" he questioned with skepticism.

"Yes, friend," I replied with a little more assertion, "And I won't let you hurt one of my friends." I experimentally tried to move my arms to gauge how securely he held me. In response, he put more pressure on my arms.

"You are not in any sort of position to resist," he said evenly. The blade, just as cold and sharp as his voice, lightly traced my neck. Reluctantly, I complied.

"Let me see your eyes when I talk to you," he requested, and I felt his hand lower the blade a little. Following the odd request, I twisted on my back. As soon as I moved, he pinned me in another position with the knife to my throat again. "That's better," he said, "It is easier to spot a lie when you look into a person's eyes."

Staring up at the man, I was shocked to see that he was around my age. Except, his dark blue eyes had an aged and worn appearance. He was covered in dirt and scrapes from our scuffle. Either his hair was mussed from our fight, or his dark brown mop was naturally messy. His whole continence was very wolfish, especially that fixed haughty expression.

"For the last time, who are you?" he asked, and I heard an underlying growl in his voice.

"I said I am from the South. My name is Quatre," I responded carefully, "I really am no one important. My father was a no name merchant, and I am a no name traveler. I don't have magic, and I am not in league with any demons." I realized that, for some reason, this was a reoccurring problem, convincing others that I was not in league with demons.

For a few moments, he only glared at me. Although, he seemed to be hesitant, I could not complain. I was only alive because he chose not to press the knife into my exposed neck. Furthermore, the longer he stalled, the longer he pressed for answers, the better the chance that Trowa would look for me.

"Quatre?" I heard the merciful call of my name. Great timing, Trowa. Unfortunately, I could not call for him. The knife was still a very tangible threat. My assailant whipped his head around and cursed softly. His eyes narrowed when he heard the voice grow nearer.

"Quatre?" Trowa sounded half-worried and half-exasperated.

With the other man's attention diverted, his grip slackened. I took the chance and kneed him. Although I aimed for the groin, I managed to sink my knee into his abs. He grunted, taking my hit with little physical distress, so I quickly kneed him again. When he lost his grip, I smacked the knife aside; it landed safely out of reach.

"Over here!" I called, struggling with the enemy. We rolled on the ground ungracefully. As it was, I seemed to only piss him off. Again, he pinned me to the ground with such force that he knocked the air from my lungs. He punched me with such strength and speed that I was momentarily disoriented, and he leaped off of me.

Now, where did he go? I swayed to feet, almost as gracefully as a drunkard. A cloud of gray vapors exploded in the area. Noxious gas with the aroma of old eggs invaded my nasal cavities. I coughed and spluttered, closing my eyes and mouth. I felt as if grains of sand were trapped in my eyes.

"What is this?" I heard Trowa's voice not too far away, more worried than he was before. Trying to see past the fog was not easy. Even squinting my eyes seemed like a pain. Dense gray surrounded me, but some areas were denser than others. Object looked like hazy shadows. One of the hazy shadows moved. Hopefully, it was Trowa and not the assailant.

"Trowa?" The shadow moved closer, and it was distinctly larger than a person.

"I think I see you," he responded.

"Good, let's get out of here," I said as I rushed towards him. I did not stop until I bumped into a scaly surface. Putting my hand on his arm, I lead him away.

"What is going on?" he persisted.

"Not now," I said. If that guy was anywhere nearby, he could still attack. Although, I was almost certain that he had fled, I did not want to chance it.

**oOo**

"So what should we do about the hunter?" I wondered.

He answered, "We cannot do anything." He was draped over the limb of a nearby oak like a wet rag. His arms were crossed, and his face was unreadable. His mood was contagious. Just being near him, I felt my own body grow heavy like a wet rag. I leaned against the same tree.

My bruise on my cheek and my right shoulder throbbed. Trowa winced when he looked at me, and he was not in any shape to pity anyone, not with those wounds from the shrew.

He asked, "Does it hurt?"

"I don't think I will be able to lift weights time soon," I tried to say lightly; however, the humor did not translate well.

"It'sss my fault." He could not look at me. Instead, he stared at his hands, almost as if he wanted to bite his own fingers off. My poor self-hating snake found a convoluted way to somehow twist the situation around in order to take the blame. Then again, I wasn't one to talk; that was usually my shtick.

"I don't care if he was targeting you. I made the decision to stop him by myself," I reasoned, guessing what was on his mind.

He nodded his head, but he still looked blank, as though he lost all his color. "Still," he argued softly, "The shoulder isss my fault. I worked you too hard, without even stretching your muscles. You're lucky you did not sssprain your arm."

"Fine, I'll blame you for that if it makes you feel better," I said, not feeling generous enough to keep the edge from my voice. The resulting silence was enough to tell me that he did not miss the sharp tone. Perhaps, I did not need to snap.

"I'm sorry," I said. He nodded, accepting my apology without fuss. Then again, he accepted a lot of things without fuss, like his twisted form. He accepted his own burdens, and he accepted mine. I was not used to him expressing any sort of loathing. Maybe, that was why his words bothered me then, because I realized that he could not always be the anchor in the relationship. If nothing else, I came to rely on his calm rhetoric. I grew a little too dependent on that anchor. Sometimes, Trowa had every right to act flawed and human.

I listened to the whistling wind and the scattering leafs, thinking that I should offer something to Trowa, just for a more sincere apology. I blushed when I remembered Iria's words of wisdom, "Making up is the best part of being wrong." When she elaborated further, I did what any sensible thirteen year-old would do, put my hands over my ears and waited for it to end. If my memory was still clear, I believe that was revenge for the spider I put in her soup. Of course, I did not think of making up with Trowa that way. Although the air was slightly chilly, I felt uncomfortably warm as my mind drifted further.

"You're flushed," Trowa commented, sliding down the tree, cracking a few dry twigs with his coils. In response, I turned around to hide my face.

"I was just thinking about," I blurted out quickly, "Sally! Do you think she made it home yet? I hope she's feeling better. I know it is a touchy subject, but we can't live in the past, Trowa. Just move forward and never look back, right?" He saw through my half-thought out response.

Instead of indulging my poor evasive tactics, he told me, "I don't believe that wasss what was on your mind. It'sss okay to have sssome thoughtsss to yourself. Just don't hurt yourself trying to russsh through excussses." A certain gleam sparked in his eye, a smile that did not appear on his lips.

"But you know," I added as an afterthought, "I really wonder how Sally, Meiran, Wufei, and Tao are doing. I think they're driving each other crazy, but I bet they are still having fun. Well, except for Wufei." I imagined him and Sally were having a tug-of-war to establish dominance. Even with her condition, the sorceress could still give him a run for his money.

Trowa shook his head and said, "Wufei hasss hisss own idea of fun…, I think."

We did not forget about the hunter. However, talking about our former comrades, reliving some of the more enjoyable moments, and hypothesizing about Wufei's imaginary love life, felt as if we were somewhere else, like inside my family's living room. One day, I knew we could talk like this in my Father's house, sipping hot coffee, and entertaining Iria and Father with outrageous anecdotes.

"Hey Trowa," I inquired as a thought popped in my head, "How…." I paused as I saw a figure in the distance. I never did forget about the hunter. He still remained as a persistent presence in the back of my head, like some kind of malevolent shadow.

This person stared at us from behind a red hood. The way he or she stood against the fall backdrop was picturesque. For the first time I arrived in this land, I felt as if fairy tales did live here. I pondered about this person for only a second before Trowa turned around and noticed the intruder. The wind played with the figure's cape, almost as if nature was trying to pull the person away, but the figure did not budge. He or she remained rooted to the ground even as Trowa's predatory eyes tried to pierce through the cloak. Placing one pale hand in the air, the person waved. I did not feel the same malicious intent from this person as I did with my last assailant. Still, a cold and distant aura swathed the figure in spite of the open, welcoming gesture.

Curiously, I waved back, just to acknowledge the others existence. I saw no reason to act hostile towards this person, but Trowa was of a different mind. He gripped my arm, not certain whether to act or not.

The cloaked figure beckoned us before turning around and walking away. Trowa and I did not have a psychic link; I could not determine exactly what unnerved him. However, I could clearly feel his hand shake.

"What doesss that persson want?" he asked.

I shook my head, not quite sure how to answer. I could not even console him of that person's intentions. Putting my hand on his, I reasoned, "Well, at least something is happening. I don't know if this is good or not though."

"I don't think that perssson is dangerousss, but I ssstill have thisss foreboding feeling," he said in a low whisper, "I am tired of wondering around with no aim, though."

We silently agreed to follow whoever this stranger was, keeping our guard, of course. My hand rested on the sword I barely knew to wield, more of a gesture of unspoken suspicion. Trowa was more than enough to convey our strength, as no one would rightfully take a giant python lightly. We quickly caught up to the person. As we neared the figure we matched our own pace to the stranger's.

She walked at a leisurely pace ahead of us. Although she never looked back, and I never saw her face, from this distance I could make out her petite form underneath that cloak. Not many men had such delicate woman walked along a leaf path, sometimes taking detours along the path, as if deliberately throwing off a trail. I would have been suspicious, but her willingness to turn her back on potential enemies and trust them not to take advantage of her when she was just a…

"Are you a sorceress?" I asked after a long stretch of silence. She paused in step, and lowered her head. I thought immediately of a person praying for forgiveness, and wondered why that thought entered my mind so readily. She shook her head and continued. However, Trowa and I did not follow her.

Turning around, she regarded us in silence. The wind thrashed her cloak around her, and her pale hands clutched at the fabric, preventing nature from revealing her identity. She spoke in a voice that felt as if it was inflicted by the chilling wind. "I wouldn't linger too long if I were you. Hunters might be in the area."

"Why are you concerned?" Trowa drawled, "And why do you trust someone who looks like me."

"I don't trust you, and I am not concerned," she responded harshly. "However, now is not a good time for silly questions." She continued with her trek, showing no signs of pausing anytime soon.

We followed still, more determined to receive answers. Although this girl interested me, it was nothing compared to the effect she had over Trowa. He fixated on her back, his eyes practically burrowing into her, as if he could somehow will that cloak to disappear and reveal her identity. As we crossed a quaint bridge, I saw a house. Small and plain with smoke rings floating out of the chimney, it looked like it was built using a child's fairytale book as a model. She stopped right before the fall withered garden.

"This is your house?" I asked. However, she saw no need to answer that obvious question. She stood as still as a sentry.

Trowa spoke up next to me, speaking a name I had not heard from him in a while. "Midii," he inquired, assured of her identity. Brushing back her hood, she nodded her head in our direction. I felt as if I was literally staring at a ghost from Trowa's past; pale features, pale blond hair, and the palest, most sober gray eyes I ever saw on a woman, especially one with such an innocent wide-eyed expression.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said softly. By Trowa's shocked expression, I could tell that he shared the sentiment.

**oOo**

I realized that the identities of both of them were obvious, and I purposely stretched out the suspense. For a while, I debated whether adding two characters within the same chapter was a good idea. However, their roles complimented each other: one ambiguous enemy and one ambiguous ally. Yes, it is painfully obvious that the hunter is Heero and the cloaked girl was Midii. However, since I am using first person narrative, I can only relate what Quatre knows, and the poor guy is clueless right now, determined but clueless.

Also, I noticed how I unconsciously project my own values onto Quatre, which is odd because my personality is far from Quatre. How he handles relationships is a direct reflection of what I have went through (Hey, they really did not expand on relationships in GW, so it is all up in the air). Whether this is good or bad, that is up to the reader. At first, I wrote Trowa and Quatre's relationship to directly counter the fanon image of them being overly dependent on each other. I am the type who rejects needy romances. However, as a consequence of my defiance of the usual romance, I have a more difficult time with romantic scenes, so I usually have to remember that they are a couple. I will try to spice up their love life a little. After all, the plot could handle some fluff to lighten the mood.


End file.
